Making the Woo Foo Band
by YinYangYo13
Summary: Chapter 17 of Making the Woo Foo Band is up finally hope you enjoy it! This is the fianl chapter!
1. Meet Danity Kane

Making the Woo Foo Band

Chapter 1

Meet danity kane

Everyone love New York City especially for five teenage rabbits girls Aundrea was a 15 year old girl who always made As in all her subjects. Shannon was a 16 year old girl who acts like she popular and she even has a boyfriend that she adores so much but in her heart she is very sweet girl for her age. The next teenage girl name Dawn was a 17 year old African American who had everything in her life she was very bossy sometimes and often acts crazy most of the times but she acts very shy around boys every since she saw three years old but I think in her heart she will stop being so shy and start standing up for herself around here yeah totally. The next sweet girl I am going to tell you is D woods through all her life every year she would change her hair color all the time but now she is 14 and she kept it just black with red high lights in it as well plus she is really smart in some ways especially around her parent often so yeah that D woods. Finally we have Aurbrey a 13 year old girl who had blone hair very beautiful. And everyday she would always get into trouble for singing in class every hour but she couldn't help herself since she was 5 years old but I am sure she will stop.

Now that you know everything about these teen rabbit girls let's enjoy the story now !

Ding! Ding! Ding! On a Friday morning at Aundrea's house Aundrea heard her alarm and stopped it in a few seconds than taking off her blind ford What a beautiful day she said with excitement as she was making her bed than combing her light brown hair still having on her pajamas suddenly both of her sisters came busted down the door Aundrea jumped with a fright. What the heck Alicia and little Aundera don't scare me like that you could have gave me a heart attack Aundrea said putting her hand over her heart while it was pumping really fast. Oops sorry big sis we didn't mean to scare you like that we just wanted to let you know that Shannon called and said that she was on her way to come and pick you up to take you to school don't worry your other rabbit friends will be with her too she said so tee hee Alicia said rubbing her beautiful blonde hair followed by her twin sister doing the same thing as well.

Oh thanks guys I better hurry up before she blows her horn I'd better go and take a shower now so I can be ready when she comes Aundrea said going into the bathroom and closing it behind her. Come on sis we better get ready for school too remember we have a math test to take so come on Alicia said grabbing her sister's hand and taking off with a dash. Meanwhile Aundrea got out of the shower and dried herself off than putting some deroarant on so she can smell fruity she pick out the best outfit she wore a light blue shirt with diamonds on it plus some jean jacket with a mini skirt with tall black boots they came up her legs than finally combed her hair once more so it could look fresh and putting some lip gloss on as well than taking a look at herself in the mirror. Well don't I look beautiful Aundrea said looking in the mirror than grabbing her back pack and her purse than leaving her bedroom. Meanwhile her sister were in the kitchen and she came in and gave them a kiss and grab an orange and left but before she could do that her mother Ashley grabbed her by the hand and said sweet heart where do you think you are going in such a hurry without feeding your cat young lady! Mom I cant my friends are waiting for me and I must hurry you can feed my cat but I got to go so see ya! Aundrea said getting lose of her mother's arm and dashing off before her mother could stop her.

Meanwhile Shannon pulled up in the drive way and Aundrea got into the car and sat in the front seat. Hey guys sorry I'm late she said putting her seat belt on. Yeah whatever the main thing is that you are here and ready to go to school for the last day right Aurbery said standing up in her seat. Aurbey you better sit your butt back down Dawn said pulling her back down. AUGGGHH! Can we go already D woods said kicking Shannon's seat. Hey! D you better knock it off right now Fat legs! Big head D woods said back shut up! No you shut up! Shannon and D woods said yelling at each other. Will you guys just let it go thank to you guys we are already late for school Dawn said join into the conversation and Aundrea just stare out the window not getting involed in it. Ok sorry guys Shannon said driving off leaving a cloud of dust making Alicia and little Aundrea cough inside of it. Oh my gosh what was that? Little aundrea asked still coughing I have no idea whatever it was it was problary in a hurry to go somewhere Alicia replied anyway look the school bus is coming lets go Alicia added taking her sister's hand.

Meanwhile Shannon pulled up at the school letting her friends get out first while she parked the car. Aw pellets we are going to be in big trouble first we missed the award assembly than the graduation now the best class awards is almost over thanks to you two Dawn replied while Aurbrey and Aundrea put their hands on their hips glaring at Shannon while she was coming into the building with them. What is the matter with you guys? Are you guys mad at D and I? Shannon asked, question one we have missed so many programs and two we are a little bit upset with you two but we will get over it we promise we never hold grudge for a long time Aurbey replied smiling at D woods in a blink of an eye. As they were about to walk inside the program the principal was standing right in front of them closing the door so they couldn't get in. IN MY OFFICE NOW!! He ordered, and the five teen rabbits did what they were told Aundrea and Aurbrey rolled their eyes while looking down followed by Dawn D woods and Shannon just looking all around the school. This is all your fault Shan if you had not yelled at me we would not be in this mess D woods said glaring at Shannon eye to eye. ME! How in heck is this my fault if YOU! Had not kick my seat in the first place WE! Would not be in this mess D! Shannon said glaring at her back.

Would you two just stop arguing with each other looked it is nobody's fault sure all five of us are in big trouble but that doesn't mean we have to blame it on somebody else or argue with one another so just let it go ok are we clear we this? Dawn replied with a serious look on her face, ok sorry Dawn we didn't mean it I was just so upset cause she kick my seat which hurt my back to death and she should have aplogise to me and not call me names Shannon replied

Wait a minute just hold the phone Shannon should have never yelled at me just because I was waiting inpaiently I didn't know her back was hurting I thought I was kicking the bottom of her seat so sorry if I injured your back there are you happy now I said sorry to you now you have to say sorry to me for yelling and complaining D woods replied putting her hands on her hips standing in front of the principal's office. HUH! I have to say sorry to you for yelling I was not yelling that loud I was just upset that you injured my back oh wait that is not the first time you done something to me and you got me upset I remember this Shannon said flashing back

Flashback (from the past)

YAY! It my first day in kindergarten I hope I make some new friends along the way Shannon replied with a smile on her face

Good bye sweete have a great day we will see you later her mother Savannah said giving her a hug and kiss. Mom please don't embrass me in front of the children around here ok

Shannon replied pushing her mother away and leaving her and going inside the classroom by herself. Wow this is so nice I think I am going to draw a nice picture of me and my mom plus my big sister and big brother as well tee hee Shannon replied as she sat down in a seat at the table where the colors were.

When Shannon was drawing her picture another little 5 year old girl came walking by her name was D woods as she look at Shannon's picture she gave her a comment THAT IS THE MOST UGLYEST PICTURE I HAVE EVER SEEN! Whatever your name is WAIT! Don't tell me BURGER FACE!! D woods said laughing up a storm.

My name is Shannon and I don't know who you are but you need to stop CHOLATE FACE! She said back, Oh yeah if that's the way you want to play than bring it on!

CHEE WOO WA! D woods said charging at Shannon than knocking her over to the floor grabbing her picture than taking off with it

Shannon chased D woods al over the classroom until D woods got on some bean bags and started jumping up and down Shannon got on one too and tried to grabbed it

Until she grabbed the end of the drawing but D woods would not let go

GIVE ME MY DRAWING!

NO WAY!

FAT LEGS!

DOODLE BUTT HEAD!

FAT LIPS!

WORESTEST DRAWER IN THE UNVERSE!

You know how dumb you SUCK in name calling NERD ! D woods said stomping on Shannon's feet making her let go of the paper

WHAT! MISSES KNOW EVERYTHING NERDY ! She said back

THIS MUCH! D woods said tearing up her paper into pieces

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! MY DRAWING !! Shannon said crying . This is all your fault WITCH!

Flashback ends (from the past)

Oh my gosh that mess again please the was from when we were little but it was still the worest drawing ever STINKY! Now go in the principal office before we get in trouble D woods said pushing Shannon in the office with Dawn and the other girls who were sitting down. GREAT! Now I cant get a chair how selfish can you be!? Shannon said pushing D woods into the wall. HUH! How is this my fault I got into the office last so this can not possibly be my fault WOMAN! D woods said pushing Shannon back, Oh no you didn't! Oh yes I did! D woods said back getting all up in Shannon's face but Dawn managed to get in the middle of the them would you two just let it go! IT OVER! Now kiss kiss and make up and be friends again ok so we can move on Dawn commanded. Fine I'll make up and be friends again BUT! She has to say sorry for calling me names FIRST! Shannon replied pointing at D woods , ME! Why do I? you are older than me so you should say sorry FIRST! D woods commanded back taking a step back why do I bother Shannon said rolling her eyes while mumbling Ok fine D I am sorry for yelling and calling you names ok you happy now it your turn Shannon said slapping her in the face, oh my gosh this sucks! Shan I am sorry for kicking your seat and …. And…. OH Shannon I love you so much I would never want to hurt you! D woods said giving Shannon a hug, no I am the one who should be sorry I love you too! You are my best friend forever we should not be fighting over something that happen years ago or just a few hours ago right Shannon said wiping her tears. Oh thank you Shan you really made my day

D woods said wiping Shannon tears as well thanks girl I promise we are best friends forever and ever! I promise

To be Conitued…..


	2. Meet Rihanna, Beyonce, and Alicia Keys

Making The Woo Band

Chapter 2

Meet Rihanna, beyonce, and Alicia Keys

Aw pellets! Where is my microphone Rihanna said looking and looking all over her bedroom until she got a knock from her door she stepped over her clothes and answered the door it was Beyonce and Alicia Keys.

Um Rihanna it us we are ready to practice for our solo if you are not ready we can go first if you want is that ok? Beyonce asked stepping over Rihanna's stuff, um yeah sure go ahead oh wait here it is it was in my pocket the whole time silly me tee hee ok I'm ready she said coming out of her closet

Ok I will go first Alicia replied

What song are you going to sing? Rihanna asked sitting down I am going to sing no one that is one of my favorite songs of all ok start? START! Rihanna and Beyonce said at the a time. Ok um mi mi mi mim

I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better  
You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I dont worry cause  
Everythings gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright

No One no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I dont worry cause  
Everythings gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright

No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try  
Try to divide  
Something so real  
So till the end of time  
Im telling you that

No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
oh oh oh...

That was beautiful Alicia I am sure you will make it into the finals Rihanna said bumping Alicia making her fall into another sit. HEY! What was that for?

Oh nothing just to let you know that ITS MY TURN! And you had all the attnation for one day now me by the way I am going to sing Take A Bow ok mi mi mi mi

Oooooh How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation oooh yeah  
Yeah,Yeah,Yeah,Yeah

you look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Tryin to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

Chorus  
Dont tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know your only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now its time to go  
Curtains finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But its over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Grab your clothes and get gone(get gone)  
You betta hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talkin bout, girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like the re-run  
Please, what else is on

Chorus

And dont tell me you're sorry cause you're not  
Baby wen I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
that was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But its over now (But its over now)  
Go on and take a bow oooh

and the award for the best liar goes to you  
for making me believe that you could be  
Faithful to me  
lets hear your speech ohhh

How bout a round of applause  
A standing ovation

Chorus  
But you put on quite a show  
really had me going  
now its time to go  
Curtains finally closing  
that was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But its over now (But its over now)  
Go on and take a bow

But it's over now

BRAVO! Rihanna well done you are totally going to make it into the finals for real! Beyonce replied

Now move on over girl it my turn Beyonce said bumping Rihanna into a chair. Ok I guess I do deserve that Rihanna said rumbing her side

Ok people the song I am going to sing is Green Light ok mi

Give it to mama  
Give it give it  
Give it to mama mama (oh)  
Give it  
Give it to mama mama

For some strange reason (huh)  
You done pleasing me like it's OK (Oh oh ooooh)  
Like a perm that's been left too long  
It's like a burn  
The result is it just won't take (Oh oh ooooh)  
I can see  
Now it's all coming so clear to me now  
I can see  
Misinterpreted all of my naiveness  
Was just thinking if I had no you  
Than I can't do  
My stock just went up over 2 million

So if you want to (uh uh huh uh uh)  
You got the green light (uh uh huh uh uh)  
So if you want to (uh uh huh uh uh)  
You got the green light (uh uh huh uh uh)  
So if you want to (want to, want to) (uh uh huh uh uh)  
You got the green light (uh uh huh uh uh)  
So if you want to (uh uh huh uh uh)  
You got the green light (uh uh huh uh uh)  
Give it to mama

Go go go goooo  
Go go go goooo  
Go go go goooo  
Go go RED LIGHT (ah) GREEN LIGHT!

Some sillies say I should be trophied  
Cause it gets no stronger (Oh oh ooooh)  
Ladies ya'll know (yea girl ya'll know)  
This pimp ish gets no older  
Is that a threat (what's another threat)  
Yep! (that's another threat)  
From you, you can get no colder  
You got the green light (whoa)  
And you can't ride (whoa)  
You holding up traffic  
Green means go!!

Go go go goooo  
Go go go goooo  
Go go go goooo  
Go go RED LIGHT (I said you're holding up traffic green means go!!) GREEN LIGHT!

So if you want to (uh uh huh uh uh)  
You got the green light (you got the green light babe!) (uh uh huh uh uh)  
So if you want to (go!) (uh uh huh uh uh)  
You got the green light (ooh!) (uh uh huh uh uh)  
So if you want to (want to, want to) (uh uh huh uh uh)  
You got the green light (uh uh huh uh uh)  
So if you want to (uh uh huh uh uh)  
You got the green light (uh uh huh uh uh)  
Give it to mama

_Sung over go's_  
Oh no problem you can go  
I'm gon' find somebody else  
So why not move along  
You want a green light...so you can...GO!! (go, go, go)

Go go go goooo  
Go go go goooo  
Go go go goooo  
Go go RED LIGHT (ah) GREEN LIGHT!

I gave all I could give  
My love, my heart (my heart)  
Now we're facing the end (the end) of what you did from the start  
My love

_Instrument Solo_  
(You're holding up traffic, GREEN MEANS GO!!)

So if you want to (WHOA oh oh!) (uh uh huh uh uh)  
You got the green light (WHOA oh oh!) (uh uh huh uh uh)  
So if you want to (WHOA oh!) (uh uh huh uh uh)  
You got the green light (WHOA oh oh!) (uh uh huh uh uh)  
So if you want to (Go!) (want to, want to) (uh uh huh uh uh)  
You got the green light (Go go go go!) (uh uh huh uh uh)  
So if you want to (uh uh huh uh uh)  
You got the green light (uh uh huh uh uh)  
Give it to mama

_Sung over go's_  
Oh no problem you can go  
I'll go find somebody else  
So why not move along  
You want a green light...so you can...GO!! (go, go, go)

Go go go goooo  
Go go go goooo  
Go go go goooo  
Go go RED LIGHT (ah) GREEN LIGHT!

Excellent! Beyonce I am very positive all of us will make it into the finals Rihanna replied

Oh my gosh! Its 6:30 PM we have to be at the show by 7:00 PM and if we don't get there in time diddy is going to kill us cause you know how he does not like we his people are late so come on let's get in my car Rihanna commanded followed by Beyonce and Alicia getting inside as well than driving off without shutting the door. Rihanna now so fast It is only 6:50 PM we got lots of time girl Beyonce complained all the way until they arrive there. Oh my gosh I am so nervous what if they don't like my singing? What if I have a terrible voice Beyonce said rummbing something beside her. BEYONCE! WILL YOU STOP RUMMBING MY BREAST!! Rihanna said slapping her hand oops sorry my bad. Ew Beyonce that nasty why would you rumb her body part? Alicia asked while getting out of the car than opening the door for her

Oh Alicia you didn't have to open the door for me I could have done it myself it not like I am a movie star or something she replied. Huh your not I just didn't want your jerms to get on the door that all now come on out it is already 6:57 PM come on we are late Beyonce said opening the door and walking in. by the time they arrived in Diddy was standing in front of them glaring at all three of them eye to eye. YOU ARE LATE! WHY! NOW YOU CAN'T PEFORM SOMEONE ELSE IS TAKING YOUR PLACE NOW SO YOU HAVE GOT ANYTHING TO SAY FOR THAT! Diddy replied yelling at them in the face. LOOK! Brown rabbit dude with the mustache so what if we were late the fact is that we are here and ready to prefrom for our show now if you don't let us than we will never come here ever again to make our album.

So its ether the album or good bye take your pick dude Rihanna said getting all up in his face and glaring at him as well. Ok fine I will choice my choice is….. good bye so see ya wanna be ya! Ladies he said opening the door and letting them go and don't ever come back ether I don't care if you do change you mind YOUR FIRED!! He repilied.

PELLETS! This sucks! Now my dream will never come true now thanks to Diddy I will never become famous and sing all over the US anymore my dream is DESTROYED! Forever! Alicia keys said getting into the car crossing her hand around her chest.

Don't worry about Alicia I am sure someday you will have a special dream someday I promise replied Beyonce yeah totally Rihanna also said

You guys think so oh you guys are the best friends in the whole wide world we will always be friends no matter what. WE WILL! All three of them said together.

To be continued…….(chapter 3 Yin and Yang will be in there in the next one)


	3. Meet Yin and Yang

Making the woo foo band

Making the woo foo band

Chapter 3

Meet Yin and Yang

DAMAGED! DAMAGED!

DAMAGED! DAMAGED!

I THOUGHT I SHOULD LET YOU KNOW

THAT MY HEART IS DAMAGED! SO DAMAGED, SO DAMAGED

CAN YOU FIX MY H-E-A-R-T CUZ ITS D-A-M-A-G-E-D-

CAN YOU FIX MY H-E-A-R-T TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT

FOR THE CHALLENGE CUZ MY HEART IS DAMAGED!

YAY! That was awesome! Yin said

I thin I am going to listen to Bad Girl next she said while searching for it inside her iPod as she was about to start dancing on her bed again her big sister and brother came bursting in the door giving a glare at Yin.

Oh hi guys waz up! You want to dance with me you know how much you two love to dance so who's in Yin said bouncing up and down on her bed still having on her earpiece in her ear. But they just stared at her with a glare in her eye. YIN! First of all NO! SECOND! I am trying to focus on my new powers and you are too freaking loud and THIRD!! Yin just gulped as Widget was getting even madder than ever until she calm down and walk up to her little sister Yin asking her nicely.

Yin? I am going to ask you this very nicely may I please have the iPod please? You have had it for a long time its my turn so give it or we are going to this the hard way Widget said sticking out her hand but Yin refused to do as she was told instead she kicked Widget in the face and tried to get out of the door but her brother blocked her she tired going to the left but Yang went to the left than she went to the right but he went to the right as well she was trapped for real but she was not giving up Yin looked up and saw a hole at the top of their room and by that she said TRANSFOOMATE! Grabbing some of the broken pieces of roof and throwing at Yang but used his PAWS OF PAIN! To destroy the big pieces of wood from the roof by than Yin was gone leaving her brother and sister behind. Widget woke up rubbing her head um……where…..is….Yin? Widget replied talking slowly as her eyes were blurry couldn't see a thing AW PELLETS! Master Yo is going kill me if he finds out that Yin is gone she is suppose to be practicing for her new powers just like you and me what are we going to do now? Widget replied,

I know! One of us could stay here and cover for Yin just in case Master Yo comes in the room while and other finds Yin and bring her back so sent I'm the oldest I'll go find Yin you stay here Widget ordered, NO WAY! I should find Yin myself I'm more braver than you s you are not the boss of me Yang replied, Oh Snap! I hear Master Yo coming act like nothing happened Widget ordered as Master Yo came in the door Widget and Yang were lying on their beds and smart enough Widget put Yin's pillow under the cover to think that Yin is under there.

STUDENTS! WHY AREN'T YOU PRACTING YOUR NEW POWERS? He asked,

Oh well we decided to take a little break from doing all that work I got to rest my brain for a least a minute or to Master Yo Widget complained while rubbing her head. Yeah! Me too! Master Yo Yang said lying on his bed

Yeah whatever what about Yin? I suppose she needs a break too? Master Yo said putting his hands on his hips. Oh yeah totally she is worn out she is sleeping right now you don't want to wake her up do you? Widget said giggling. Oh I don't think so YIN! GET UP! RIGHT NOW! He ordered but there was no answer Widget and Yang gulped as Master Yo was coming closer to her bed so Widget had to do something by jumping from her bed than pointing to the door saying look Master Yo out there is 1,000,000,000 preztels out there outside the door you better go get some before it all gone she replied, MM MINE! He said dashing out the door while Widget slam the door behind her and locked it so he could not get back in their room.

Ok little bro time to work out our plan you stay here and I will go find her she has been gone for a long time so don't say anything just to as you our told remember keep Master Yo busy while I'm gone I shouldn't be gone for long k alright Widget jumped out from their window and by her surprise Master Yo was standing outside looking for the Preztels Widget lied about ok I can not be find by the panda so Widget Invisible soon Widget was invisible so he Master couldn't see her she walk straight to him and went though his body than coming out ew that is just gross I can't believe he eats his own snot that is just gross ew Widget said sticking out her tongue. Ok enough of that time to find Yin.

Meanwhile Yin was still running inside the woods alone still listen to her iPod well as a matter of fact its Widget's as she was listen to Bad Girl by Danity Kane her favorite artist she heard a noise in her other ear she quickly turn off the iPod and looked all around and saw a shadow by her very eyes Yin gulped and charged up her magic saying ok come on out whoever you are I'm not afaird of you she replied looking all around when suddenly a gerbil and a bear like creatures came out of nowhere staring at Yin with a sweet look on their face aw you guys looked so cute I would never want to hurt you little precious things Yin said charging down her magic can you sweetes talk or something Yin asked, well as a matter of fact as we can the gerbil said out loud and by the way I'm Wubbzy and this is Walden sorry if we scared you a little Wubbzy replied jumping into Yin's arms aw its ok little one are you two lost? Well….Walden started we don't have no place to live and we are really poor little animals with no food or drinks or clothes it sucks! Walden said and started to cry. Oh don't worry hun I'll tae care of you I promise I'll take you back to the dojo where my Master Yo is and my big sister and brother is would you like that? Yin asked, sure thanks we would love it great come on Yin said leading the way back to the dojo.

Meanwhile Widget was still trying to find Yin all over town but their was no sign of her aw pellets! Yin where the heck are you? She said still looking and looking all over the place with still no sign of her.

Until Widget saw this creepy place it kind of look like a secret mansion she wondered if Yin was in there so she took a step closer to the mansion and opened it slowly and there was nothing inside but broken things and skeletons hanging from the wall oh my gosh YIN! YIN! YIN! Are you in here? She said going deeper and deeper into the mansion when suddenly the door slammed shut that scared Widget and tried to opened it but it wouldn't open she tried using her magic but nothing worked she also tried using her new powers but that didn't work ether Darn it why me!? Widget said to herself when all of a sudden she could her a noise it sounded familier like it was one of her enemies or something who's there I'm not playing with whoever you are Widget said charging up her magic when something or someone had hit her making her fall to the ground not moving an inch than the villain pick her up and carrying her up stairs lying her on the bed rubbing her head Widget you are all mine! The villain said giving her kiss on the month but she still didn't move the villain lying beside her until she woke up.

Meanwhile Yang was still in the their room waiting for Widget to come back cause it has been an hour and she said she would not be gone for long. OH MY GOSH! WHERE IS WIDGET!? He complained until someone came though the window but it wasn't Widget it was Yin with Wubbzy and Walden in her hands. YIN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? AND WHO THE HECK ARE THOSE TWO? Yang asked, well Yang one I have been out to get some fresh air for a few minutes and two this is Wubbzy and Walden they need a place to stay so they could stay here with us Yin started um Yang where is Widget wait! Don't tell me she went to look for me Yin began. Well first of all those little animals can not stay here remember what Master Yo said NO PETS IN THE HOUSE!! And two yes Widget did go looking for you but she has not returned yet maybe something bad happened to her or something Yang said, alright enough with the first of all and second of all! We have got to find Widget now and please don't blame me for this she should never came looking for me in the first place Yin said glaring at her brother.

Who is Widget Wubbzy asked, oh Widget is our big sister see it is her responsibility to look after us while Master Yo is not here so yeah we have to listen to what she says or we will get it the hard way! Yin replied, what do you mean? Walden asked

It means we will get out butts kicked rally badly if we disobey her cause I'd remember when I didn't do my chores and Widget did some chores on me! If you know what I mean I hope you do guys Yin finished while putting them down on her bed. So Wubbzy started where will we sleep? Well right here TRANSFOOMATE! Yin had turned her desk and her brother's desk into beds for them to sleep. MY DESK! YIN HOW COULD YOU THAT WAS MINE TURN IT BACK RIGHT NOW! Yang said, NO WAY! We can get a new desk later right now we have got to find Widget but what about Wubbzy and I Walden said standing up and looking at Yin. Well you guys could come with us if you want and….Oh SNAP! Master YO! All of us cant leave two of us will have to stay and the other two will have to go its only fair yeah it is only fair the five of us Yang said, huh that's four not five dude Walden started do you seem not to know math that good? He continued

AUUGGHHH! HERE WE GO! Yin joined into the conversation please don't ask him that question he get really upset if you ask me those kinds of questions ok Walden Yin asked putting her hand on his shoulder, sure ok I promise no more of those kind so questions so anyway who is going to stay? He replied,

I know lets do Rock, Paper, Scisors problem solved Wubbzy ordered I'll played against Walden and you two play against each other we will go first ready Walden? I guess so it not really a big of a deal but I'll do it anyway ok

ROCK PAPER SCISORS SHOT!

Wubbzy had Paper and Walden had Rock Dang it Walden got that one two out of three so again

ROCK PAPER SCIRSORS SHOT!

Wubbzy had Sciscors and Walden had paper YAY! I won that round one more time!

ROCK PAPER SCISSORS SHOT!

But both had the same both paper again

ROCK PAPER SCISSORS SHOT!

Again they both had the same thing both had rock shot! Again

ROCK PAPER SCISSORS SHOT!

Once again they both still had the same thing the scissors

OK THAT IT! Yang started we will do it this way I am thinking of a number between 1- 10 whoever come closer to that number wins and will get to go so Wubbzy you go first

Alright um I picked 8 he said ok and you Walden I pick….Pick 10! He said quickly ok that the winner is……..WUBBZY! I was thinking of the number 8. YAY! I WIN now it you two turn please hurry Wubbzy complained

ROCK PAPER SCISSORS SHOT!

Yin had paper and Yang had Scissors HA! I won that round tow out of three so do it again he commanded

ROCK PAPER SCISSORS SHOT!

Yang had Rock and Yin had paper WHAT! DARN IT! You won that one but I will win this one this time Yang said,

ROCK PAPER SCISSORS SHOT!

Both of them had the same which was rock again! Yang ordered

ROCK PAPER SCISSORS SHOT!

Again both of the twins had the same thing once again which was scissors Oh you have got to be kidding me! Yin said one more time

ROCK PAPER SCISSORS SHOT!

What! We both got paper time for the number picking Yin replied

Ok well Wubbzy started I am thinking of a number between 11-20 Yin you go first

Ok I Will Pick 11 cause you know I am 11 years old tee hee, oh yeah will my number is 16 so in your face so Wub who wins? Yang asked,

Well the winner is…….YANG! sorry Yin but the number was 17 and he was closer to it so that means you and Walden have to stay while Yang and I go find your sister we will be back come on Yang let's go Wubbzy ordered.

Meanwhile Widget was starting to wake up um where am I? she asked herself when suddenly someone was touching her body but the thing was she couldn't see cause she was blindfolded and couldn't see her attacker. LET ME GO! WHOEVER YOU ARE! Widget ordered, oh Widget calm down I am not going to hurt you just relax and everything will be alright I promise than giving her a kiss on the month. Who are you? Why have you kidnap me? And why cant you tell who you are? Well First of all I am one of your enemies you have known for a long time and second I kidnap you cause I love you so much I want what for the best of you honey bunny and third do you regonize my voice sweete he said giving her another kiss on the month.

STOP! KISSING ME! I DON'T EVEN….suddenly Widget stopped for a moment than let it out and said BUGGY? Is that you? She asked crying a little bit, yup! You are right

But I thought we destroyed you forever I thought Harmony got rid of you why are you still alive she asked?

Don't even worry about that darling Buggy said rubbing her head than taking off her blindfold she stared at him evilly than she push him off of her than took of running Buggy ran after her she used her fist fire on him but he block it by using his foo field Widget please come back! He ordered but she refuse and continued to run down the stairs and tied once again to opened the door but it was too strong for her only Buggy could open it Buggy caught up to her and pushed her to the ground she yelled and kicked with all her might but Buggy held her down she kept kicking him in the gut so many times until he started coughing and coughing he let go of her and tied to escape from the window within that she could see Yang her little brother and some other dude she didn't know she quickly bang on the window so many times and it caught their attention they quickly came to the door and tried to opened it but it wouldn't budge stepped back Wubbzy I'll take care of this

PAWS OF PAIN! Than finally the door opened with a surprise Yang saw Buggy still coughing and coughing and Widget at the window she ran over to her brother and Wubbzy even though she didn't know him. Oh I am so glad you found me I was so scared in this creepy mansion come let's get out of here before Buggy get up and starts to attack all three of them ran out and shut the door behind locking Buggy inside by himself. NO! coughs NO! coughs MY WIDGET! Coughs IS coughs GONE! Coughs once more my life sucks!

Meanwhile Widget and her crew came back to the dojo and by their surprise Master Yo was standing in front of their bedroom giving them a glare in the eye.

YOU GUYS ARE IN BIG TROUBLE! He started,

Widget and Yang gulped while Wubbzy just stared at the old panda.

WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? AND WHY IS THEIR A GERBIL AND A BEAR IN THIS DOJO!? He continued,

Yin heard all of the talking and decided to confess Master Yo its my fault see first of all today I was dancing with Widget's iPod and Widget and Yang got really angry with me cause I was too loud and Widget told me to give her iPod back but I refused and second of all I left the dojo alone and that when I found Wubbzy and Walden and they were very poor and had no where to stay so I took them here to live but Yang said no because you will not allow any pets in the dojo at all. And third Widget came looking for me but couldn't find me cuz I was already home before she could find me than I guess she got kidnapped by somebody I don't know who though than Yang and Wubbzy had to find her and they did so yeah that what happen and I didn't practice for my new power I'm sorry I know I am in big trouble so go head and punch me I don't care Yin said finishing up her confession.

Well First of all Master Yo started Wubbzy and Walden can stay BUT! They have to have their on room and to be trained just like you guys to become woo foo warriors is that a deal? He asked,

YES sure no problem! Yin said

And second you are in big trouble lot of it by first cleaning the bathroom wash the dishes AND! Practice on your new powers or else

Yes Master Yo Yin said rolling her eyes.

To be Continued…..


	4. Meet the Vilains

Making the Woo Foo Band

Making the Woo Foo Band

Chapter 4

Meet the villains

HARMONY! Yuck called out,

Harmony heard her brother calling for her she quickly ran to him and had a what you want face.

Oh hi Yuck what is it? Make it fast cause I am totally busy using this fooplication charm that I found in your room just a few hours ago Harmony said staring at it,

Yuck just glaring at her until finally he said

HARMONY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU

STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!! AND STOP TOUCHING MY STUFF WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!! NOW GIVE ME THE CHARM!! He said yelling at her,

Ok ok sheesh you don't have to get so upset about it I didn't know dude Harmony said giving her brother the fooplication charm back.

Now if you excuse me I'm going to take a little walk down the street Harmony added, ok fine just don't go too far Yuck ordered

Ok sure whatever Harmony replied back and leaving the building carrying her backpack on her shoulders on her way out.

Meanwhile Harmony was walking all around the town not realizing that someone was watching her everywhere she goes.

Um I think I'm going to buy something out this store Harmony said herself she went into the store and saw a lot of stuff but she only had 30.00 in her wallet she decided to buy two CDs ok I'm going to buy Rihanna album good girl gone bad which costs 10.00 cool that means I can buy something else let's see um I know! I'll take these beautiful purple big earrings my favorite color and wow it on sale for 3.00 I'll totally buy them too! Um so far it costs 13.00 so far that not so bad tee hee she said giggling while looking around ooo how pretty I love this outfit let's see how much is it um WHAT! 18.00 that going to take the price up to 31.00 1.00 dollar away from that much I know! I'll asked for help EXCUSE ME! MISS! Harmony said out loud for everyone to hear the worker came right away to see what was wrong.

Yes little girl how may help you? She asked, Yes um this adorable outfit I love so much and I want to buy it but it costs 31.00 and I only have 30.00 on me what can I do? Harmony asked,

Well the only thing I can tell you is get 31.00 and it yours little rabbit girl the worker said. But…but….where am I going to find 1.00 from? Well…the worker started I have one more dollar in my pocket if you can do a favor for me I'll give you the dollar the outfit is yours sweete, ok and first of all my name is Harmony not sweete or little rabbit girl got it? Now what do you want me to do? She asked,

I want you to arrange the papers I have on this desk ordered

WHAT! That a lot to do ok fine wait a minute why am I complaining I am a woo foo warrior and I have powers she said to herself DEAL! Miss whoever you are Harmony said jumping on the desk and every time the worker was not looking she started to use her powers transfoomate! Transfoomate! There all done! WOW! I'm so sneaky tee hee ok I'm done miss now let me have my 1.00 please she asked nicely. Ok Hannah isn't it? NO! its Harmony Har-mo-ny gosh not so hard to remember you know now I'm ready to pay for all my stuff here is my Rihanna's good girl gone from bad, purple earrings, and finally the wonderfull outfit I adore she said giving the money to her. Thank you for shopping Harmony come back soon darling she said. I will bye Harmony closing the door than walking some more around town still not realizing someone was watching her um I want to try on these earrings and this outfit I adore to wear um where is the changing room oh there it is in….the…woods Harmony gulped she had to obey her brother

But instead she went through the spooky woods anyway she kept hearing thumps all over the place. Harmony gulped three more times and quickly ran into the changing room and putting on this no sleeve short it was light purple with designs on it plus putting on a mini skirt it was light purple as well and finally wearing her light purple earrings that she adore she looked into the mirror and said WOW! I look hot! Tee hee ok I think I will hang out in the spooky woods for just a little I mean what could happen to me I'm not scared she sat down on the bench a taking out her camera and started to take pictures of everything until suddenly three kittens jumped from a tree which scared the mess out of her what the foo! Oh it just three white kittens who kinda look like triplets one was wearing pink another was wearing purple and finally one was wearing green. Aww they are so cute who are you? She asked,

Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow

(we are the Chung Pow Kittens) the pink one said

Um ok I don't speak meow meow but I'll try oh my gosh are you the Chung Pow Kittens? I am a huge fan of you guys Harmony replied,

Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow.meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow

(yup you are right but now we have lost our career in singing because something terrible had happen and we have no idea what happen) the purple one replied,

Meow,Meow,Meow,Meow,Meow,Meow,Meow,Meow,MEOW,

MEOW, MEOW!

(and now we don't have no place to go WE ARE HOMLESS!) the green one added,

Oh its ok don't cry little ones you want be homeless anymore because I will take you home with me and where my brother is too! What do you say? Harmony asked,

Meow,Meow,Meow,Meow,Meow,Meow,Meow,Meow,Meow

(we would love it finally a place to live thank you so much!) the pink kitten said,

Meow,Meow,Meow,Meow,Meow,Meow,Meow,Meow

(how can we ever repay you Harmony don't worry we will take anything you asked tee hee) the purple kitten replied,

Meow,meow,meow

(um we will?) the green kitten added,

MEOW! MEOW!

(YES ANYTHING!) the pink and purple kitten said yelling at their sister.

Oh don't worry about it I don't need anything I promise so now you are now my little pets forever what do you say I name you since you have one ok Chung Pow Kittens Harmony replied,

Um the pink will be called Ashanti pretty for you tee hee Harmony said,

Meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow

(yes I totally love it its perfect for me tee hee) Ashanti replied,

Meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow

(what about me? I want a pretty name too tee hee!) the purple kitten said,

Ok your name will be….Allison how that? Harmony asked,

Meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow

(it sounds wonderful Allison nice! Tee hee I've got a nickname which could be Ally) Allison said, giggling

Meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow

(my turn! I want the best name ever! Tee hee) the green kitten ordered,

Sure! Your name will be called…..Ashley sounds beautiful to me! Harmony replied what you think?

Meow…..MEOW! meow.meow,meow,meow,meow

(well……YES! Totally I've got the best name ever!) Ashley said,

Great! Come on let go to my house so I can introduce you to my brother Harmony ordered,

Meanwhile at the mansion where Buggy was

PELLETS! I cant believe my Widget is gone and she has excapse from me but I wont give up to find her again and she will be mine forever HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

But first I want to capture Harmony my little sister who think she has destroyed forever huh WRONG! Buggy said to himself time to put my plan into action! He said to himself

Meanwhile Harmony and Ashanti, Allison, Ashley arrived at her house she entered inside followed by the three triplets YUCK!

I'M HOME Harmony said yelling across the house

Meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow

(your house is nice so your brother name is Yuck cool tee hee!) Allison replied,

Meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow

(so Harmony where is your room? And why hasn't your brother come out yet?) Ashanti asked,

Oh wait! I hear him coming Harmony replied

Hi Yuck I just wanted to let you know that I went shopping so that explains why I have this outfit tee hee Harmony said,

Harmony!? Who the heck are those little kittens? Yuck asked,

Well first of all I've found these kittens who are triplets and second they are the Chung Pow Kittens and their career of singing is gone and now they are homeless kittens and need some place to stay so I was thinking they could stay here please? Harmony begged her brother

Meow.meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow

(please dude we need somewhere to stay pretty please with a cherry on top) Ashanti begged also

Meow,meow,meow

(pretty please!) Allison begged as well

Meow,meow

(aw, pellets) Ashley replied,

OK OK! They can stay! Yuck said,

YAY! Come on Chung Pow Kittens lets go to my room Harmony ordered,

Meanwhile Buggy was still stuck in the mansion until he used his fire fists to break the door than taking off to capture Harmony

By the way he arrived at her house he saw her in her own room with the Ashanti, Allison, and Ashley.

Well what do you think of my room do you like it? Harmony asked,

Meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow

(I think its wonderful I love you decorations its awesome! Tee hee) Allison replied,

Thank you Ally that so sweet of you to say Harmony replied back,

Meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow

(um Harmony where is you bathroom you see my sisters and I need to do some things that you don't need to know tee hee) Ashanti replied,

Yeah sure! It right next to the door when you come in my room you'll see it Harmony said, meow,meow,meow(thanks Harm) Allison said we will be right back.

Harmony jumped on her bed and lied down for a few seconds until they came back suddenly she saw her window like almost open she jumped up with fear and looked out of her window and saw nothing until she was attacked by one of her enemies she tried fighting him off but he was too strong she tried to scram but he covered her mouth than without warning he struck her in the head making her fall to the ground and not move in inch than he took her out of her room leaving one of her earrings on the floor.

By the time the Chung Pow kittens came back into the room by their surprise they saw that Harmony had disappeared without a trace.

Meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow

(where is Harmony and why is the window open?) Ashanti wondered,

Meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow

(we better get some help right now!) Allison replied

Meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow

(I know we can get help from her brother Yuck come on) Ashanti said,

Meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow

(you two go on I'm going to stay here and lie down I'm tired) Ashley replied,

Meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow

(whatever! We don't care come on sis let go we need to save Harmony) Ashanti ordered,

MEOW,MEOW,MEOW,MEOW,MEOW,MEOW,MEOW,

(HELP! HELP! HARMONY IS GONE SOMEONE KIDNAPPED HER!) Allison called out,

Yuck came out of his room in a dash and said HARMONY IS MISSING!? Ashanti and Allison nodded their heads which met a yes. Well where is she? He asked,

Meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow(We don't know! And that's why we have to find her and bring her back) Allison suggested,

Meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow

(I mean who would kidnap her and where would they take her?) Ashanti asked herself,

Meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow(I know I've these special powers where I can see into the future so that means if I have a vision I could problary see where Harmony is) in Ashanti vision……

(A green rabbit carrying her in his arms he is really tall and is going into the mansion with her)

End of Ashanti vision….

Meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow(Oh my gosh I know where Harmony is she is with this light green tall rabbit and he is carrying her in his arms and he took her into the mansion!)

A green rabbit? Oh my gosh I think who kidnap my sister Yuck said,

Meow (who?) Ashanti asked,

Just come on and see for yourself Yuck replied,

Meanwhile at the mansion Harmony was tied up to the bed plus she had on a blindfold so she couldn't see her attacker who happen has to be her other brother Buggy.

By the time she woke up she started to get free but it was too strong for her. Her attacker sat down beside her and rubbed her forehead AUUGGHH! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!! Harmony ordered, Buggy whispered in her ear and said you think you killed me but you are wrong haha!

WHAT! Who are you? Who did I kill excually? Harmony asked herself, you figure that out yourself little sis! Buggy replied back

Dude! I don't even…….B…BUGGY!? but how I thought you were dead we I destroyed you

When I get up from here you are going to get your butt kicked I swear! NOW LET ME GO! Harmony complained,

Buggy removed the blindfold from her face and smiled at her evilly. You SON OF A PUNK!! She said back glaring at him when suddenly Buggy heard a door slam he gasps and ran down the stairs within a dash and saw his little brother Yuck and two of the Chung Pow Kittens which was Ashanti and Allison

Oh Hi little bro and two adorable kittens if you are looking for Harmony she is not here I can tell you that Buggy said giggling a little bit. Harmony scrammed so loud upstairs that it caught Yuck attention HA! So Harmony is here LET HER GO! He ordered,

Ashanti and Allison charged to Buggy and knock him down and started to beat him to death.MEOW,MEOW,MEOW,MEOW,MEOW,MEOW,MEOW

(YUCK GO! GET HARMONY!) Allison ordered,

Yuck ran upstairs to recuse his sister, by his surprise Harmony was already untied from her powers that she use

Harmony ran up to her brother and took his hand and ran back down the stairs to help out Ashanti and Allison who seems to be beaten the crap out of Buggy!

Meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow

(Yeah you are getting your butt kicked Buggy!) Allison replied,

MEOW,MEOW,MEOW,MEOW!

(YOU SON OF A PUNK!) Ashanti added,

ASHANTI! AND ALLISON! Harmony and Yuck called out

Meow,meow,meow,meow

(yes guys?) Ashanti and Allison both called out together

Stop hurting Buggy you two had beaten up enough! Harmony shouted,

Meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow

(Ok Harm! We will stop hurting him right now!) Allison replied,

Meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow

(now are you going to let Harmony go NOW!) Ashanti asked,

Buggy sweated on his face and quickly said YES! You two already damaged my nose really badly so get out of my mansion I think I need a doctor will you call one for me? Buggy asked,

Um I don't know Harmony said thumping on Buggy's chest really hard

OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! That hurts Daisy stop it oops did I just say that out loud Buggy said giggling evilly,

Anyway please get me a doctor right now I need one! He shouted out

Um lets see……NO! you are the worst brother I have ever had you never help me when I was little you treat me like crap since I was 5 years old you JERK! And you think I'm going to help you huh AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN! GET YOUR OWN DOCTOR! Harmony yelled down at her brother Buggy.

Calm on Yuck, Ashanti, and Allison let's leave Buggy by himself who's with me!? Harmony said,

MEOW

(ME!) Ashanti called out

MEOW

(ME TOO!) Allison called out

ME THREE TOO! Yuck called out

ME FOUR AS WELL! Harmony also called out

BYE BUGGY! All four of them said together and shutting the door behind them.

NO! NO! PLEASE! COME BACK! HARMONY! I CARE FOR YOU HONEY! Buggy called out,

Once again my plans SUCKS! But next time my plan will not suck because I will find someone around here that is just evil as me! Problem solved! Hahahahahahhahahaha!

Meanwhile in Harmony's room

Ok guys I think we should celebrate with a little DANCE! Harmony said taking out her boom box what do you say?

MEOW!

(totally!) Allison replied,

MEOW!

(yeah!) Ashanti shouted out

Meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow

(I feel like dancing right now!) Ashley added,

GOOD! Ok this first song is so awesome its called Kitty Kat by Beyonce you guys heard of that song?

Meow,meow,meow

(yup we sure did!) Allison said,

Ok here it is..

**You know I hate sleeping alone**

**But you said that you would soon be home**

**But baby that was a long time ago**

**I'm not feelin' it**

**I'm not feelin' it**

**On top of you not calling me back**

**You see I bet you think it's all on track**

**And you actin' like it's all a dat**

**I'm not feelin' it**

**I'm not feelin' it**

**Let's go, let's go little Kitty Kat**

**I think it's time to go let's go little Kitty Kat**

**He don't want no mo' let's go little Kitty Kat**

**Quite frankly**

**No mo' getting it**

**I'm not feeling it**

**It's like we at tow places but different paces**

**We in trouble but you won't meet me at the bridge**

**It hurts it feels too soon**

**Did you forget where joy lives?**

**What about my body, body?**

**You don't want my body, body?**

**Acting like I'm not nobody**

**You gon' make me call somebody**

**What about my body, body?**

**What about my body, body?**

**You would rather go and party**

**Somehow, somewhere I'll be naughty**

**You know I hate sleeping alone**

**But you said that you would soon be home**

**Baby that was a long time ago**

**I'm not feelin' it**

**I'm not feelin' it**

**On top of you not calling me back**

**You see I bet you think it's all on track**

**And you actin' like it's all a dat**

**I'm not feelin' it**

**I'm not feelin' it**

**Let's go, let's go little Kitty Kat**

**I think it's time to go let's go little Kitty Kat**

**He don't want no mo' let's go little Kitty Kat**

**Quite frankly No mo' getting it**

**(Let me show you how to get there)**

**I'm not feeling it**

**Take a left to compassion (Left to compassion)**

**Keep straight and you'll see the sign right there**

**Affection**

**You're in the wrong direction**

**If I get caught see it just seems that you don't care**

**What about my body, body?**

**You don't want my body, body?**

**Acting like I'm not nobody**

**You gon' make me call somebody**

**What about my body, body?**

**What about my body, body?**

**You would rather go and party**

**Somehow, somewhere I'll be naughty**

**You know I hate sleeping alone**

**But you said that you would soon be home**

**But baby that was a long time ago**

**I'm not feelin' it**

**I'm not feelin' it**

**On top of you not calling me back**

**You see I bet you think it's all on track**

**And you actin' like it's alla' dat**

**I'm not feelin' it**

**I'm not feelin' it**

**Let's go, let's go little Kitty Kat**

**I think it's time to go let's go little Kitty Kat**

**He don't want no mo' let's go little Kitty Kat**

**Quite frankly No mo' getting it**

**I'm not feeling it**

**I'm taking back the things I got from you(you)**

**And that includes my sweet little nooky too(too)**

**Let's go**

**Let's go, let's go little Kitty Kat**

**Kitty Kat he don't want you anymore**

**Nooooooooooo(2x's)**

**Spoken**

**Got diamonds on my neck**

**Got diamonds on my records**

**Since 16 I'm coming down ridin' Lexus'**

**How you gon' neglect this?**

**You is just a hot mess**

**You can call Tyrone**

**You ain't gots to lie Craig**

**What about my body, body?**

**You don't want my body, body**

**I'm in the house all alone, you rather go and party?**

**What about my body, body?**

**You don't want my body, body**

**Acting like I'm nobody**

**You gon' make me call somebody**

**Let's go, let's go little Kitty Kat**

**I think it's time to go**

**Kitty Kat he ain't want no mo'**

**Let's go Kitty Kat**

**No mo getting' it I'm not feelin' it**

Phew! I am so sweaty! From all that dancing how about you Chung Pow Kittens? Harmony asked,

Meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow

(yes I am warn out! But I still want to dance! How about you guys?) Allison asked,

MEOW!

(totally!) Ashanti shouted out,

MEOW!

(YEAH!) Ashley added,

Ok girls! The next song I am picking is…..Energy! by Keri Hilson

That's my song! Ok let me just press that button than we can really have a GIRL NIGHT OUT! Harmony replied,

Ok people here we go!

**I wish I could rip out a page of my memory**

**Cuz I put too much enegry in him and me**

**Can't wait 'til I get through this phase**

**Cuz it's killing me**

**Too bad we can't re-write our own history**

**Such a mystery when he's here with me**

**It's hard to believe I'm still lonely**

**Chances fading now, patience running out**

**This ain't how it's supposed to be**

**I'm having nightmares from sleeping with the enemy (No)**

**How did we reverse the chemistry**

**I don't want us to be the end of me**

**This love is taking all of my energy**

**Energy, my energy**

**Taking all of my energy**

**Energy, my energy**

**Taking all of (my energy)**

**Seems only like yesterday, not even gravity**

**Could keep your feet off the ground when you're with me**

**How can two be as one**

**We've become so divided now**

**There's no use hiding from my misery, no**

**Such a mystery when he's here with me**

**It's hard to believe I'm still lonely**

**Chances fading now, patience running out**

**This ain't how it's supposed to be**

**I'm having nightmares from sleeping with the enemy (Oh, Yeah)**

**How did we reverse the chemistry (We gotta re-)**

**I don't want us to be the end of me**

**This love is taking all of my energy**

**Energy, my energy**

**Taking all of my energy (Energy)**

**Energy (Energy), my energy (Energy)**

**Taking all of**

**Now I can feel a change in me**

**And I can't afford to slip much further**

**From the person I was meant to be (Wooa ooh)**

**I'm not afraid to walk alone**

**Not give it up but moving on**

**Before it gets too deep**

**Cause you're taking all of my energy**

**I'm having nightmares from sleeping with the enemy**

**How did we reverse the chemistry**

**I don't want us to be the end of me**

**This love is taking all of my energy**

**I'm having nightmares from sleeping with the enemy (Oh)**

**How did we reverse the chemistry (Oh, Oh)**

**I don't want us to be the end of me**

**This love is taking all of my energy (Energy)**

**Energy (Energy), My Energy (Oh)**

**Taking all of my energy (Oh-Oh)**

**Energy, my energy (Taking all of me)**

**Taking all of**

**Ya killing me**

**Ya taking all of me yeah, oh**

**This love is taking all of my energy**

Yes this song is so true for me! Ever since I have had a boyfriend he has sure given me nightmares about him plus he has been taking all of my energy for me doing fun things when I'm around him Harmony said still sweating,

Meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow

(I broke up with my boyfriend cuz he was controlling me!) Allison replied,

Meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow

(you broke up with him I didn't know that! But I'm glad you did) Ashley added,

Meow,meow,meow,meow

(I know right!) Ashanti added as well,

I think we have got one more hour for one more song what do you think? Harmony asked,

MEOW!

(Sure!) Allison called out,

MEOW!

(yup!) Ashanti replied,

MEOW!

(Si) Ashley added,

Ok the final song is my favorite song of all its called DAMAGED! By Danity Kane I love it so much! Harmony replied,

Meow,meow,meow,meow,meow

(yes its my JAM!) Allison replied,

Meow,meow,meow

(let's dance to it already!) Ashanti complained,

MEOW!

(yeah!) Ashley also complained,

OK! OK! Hold your horses! Harmony called out,

Ok let me just turn to it ok here we go let me see you best dance moves! CHUNG POW KITTENS!

**Do, do you got a first aid kit handy**

**Do, do you know how to patch up a wound**

**Tell me, are are are are you, are you patient, understanding?**

**Cause I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I**

**I've tried every remedy and nothing seems to work for me**

**Baby, baby this situation's driving me crazy, crazy**

**And I really wanna be your lady, lady**

**But the one before you left me so**

**Damaged, damaged, damaged, damaged,**

**I thought that I should let you know**

**That my heart is Damaged,**

**So Damaged, so damaged,**

**And you can blame the one before**

**So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (Baby I gotta know)**

**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (What are you gonna do)**

**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (Baby I gotta know)**

**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (What are you gonna do)**

**Do, do you got a first aid kit handy**

**Do, do you know how to patch up a wound tell me**

**Are, are, are, are, you, Are you patient, understanding?**

**Cause I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I**

**You try to gain my trust**

**Talking is not enough**

**Actions speak louder than words**

**You gotta show me something**

**My heart is missing some pieces**

**I need this puzzle put together again**

**Damaged, damaged, damaged, damaged,**

**I thought that I should let you know**

**That my heart is Damaged,**

**So Damaged, so damaged,**

**And you can blame the one before**

**So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (Baby I gotta know)**

**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (What are you gonna do)**

**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (Baby I gotta know)**

**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (What are you gonna do)**

**Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t**

**Cause it's d-a-m-a-g-e-d**

**Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t**

**Tell me are you up for the challenge**

**Cause my heart is damaged**

**Damaged, damaged, damaged, damaged,**

**I thought that I should let you know**

**That my heart is Damaged,**

**So Damaged, so damaged,**

**And you can blame the one before**

**Damaged, damaged, damaged, damaged,**

**I thought that I should let you know**

**That my heart is Damaged,**

**So Damaged, so damaged,**

**And you can blame the one before**

**So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**

**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**

**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**

**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**

**My heart is damaged, damaged, damaged**

**My heart is damaged, damaged, damaged**

**My heart is damaged, damaged, damaged**

**My heart is damaged, damaged, damaged**

**My heart is damage**

WOW! That was awesome! Now I'm really sweaty! TRANSFOOMATE! Mm a glass of water I really need it tee hee Harmony suggested,

Meow,meow,meow,meow

(yeah this water is cool!) Allison replied,

MEOW!

(nice and coolly!)Ashanti replied,

Meow,meow

(I want more!) Ashley said,

TRANSFOOMATE! TRANSFOOMATE! There two bottle of water enjoy! Let's go over to Yin's house and ask her to join us in a shopping spree plus some dancing what do you say? Harmony asked,

MEOW!

(Yeah!) all three of them said together,

GREAT! Let's go! Harmony said,

To be continued….


	5. Meet Lil Wayne, Mario, and Chris Brown

Making the Woo Foo Band

Making the Woo Foo Band

Chapter 5

Meet Lil Wayne, Chris Brown, Mario

It was a quiet night at Lil Wayne's house he was about to climb in his bed until he got a knocked from the door he rushed down stairs and by his surprise it was Mario and Chris Brown having a glare at Lil Wayne like something bad was going to happen.

Oh hey guys waz up! Look it a little late at night would you guys mind if you came back tomorrow cause I'm pretty tired right now Lil Wayne said,

Mario and Chris Brown entered into his house anyway and shut the door behind them than pushing Lil Wayne on the sofa

HEY! What the big idea! Lil Wayne said angry,

SHUT UP! Mario yelled at him back,

Chris! Do your thing right now! Mario ordered,

Chris raise his hand in the air and said out loud CHRIS-CINERATE! And by a shocking some lighting came above them and something came down and landed in Mario's hands

Lil Wayne join us! Join us! To rule this world and to work for Buggy for the rest of your life! Mario said,

HECK NO! I don't want to work for some Buggy who the heck is he anyway? He asked,

Don't worry about it just come with us to see him if you don't than we will do this the hard way PUNK! Chris ordered,

Lil Wayne stand up from the sofa and without warning he smack Mario and punched him in the gut Chris grew furious and use his powers to hurt him really badly but before he could do that Lil Wayne kicked him several times than grabbing the necklace and taking off without a trace.

Mario and Chris were lying on the ground not moving an inch until someone appeared before them it was Buggy from the lighting he looked furious and said,

YOU TWO! DON'T JUST LAY THERE FIND LIL WAYNE AND BRING HIM TO ME! NOW! Buggy said yelling at them, than disappearing into the lighting,

Mario get up you heard the boss we have got to find Lil Wayne come on he cant be too far Chris said,

Meanwhile Lil Wayne was still running away from his best friends in the world who seems to be evil now.

Ok that was pretty weird and dumb I've got to get help m I know! I'll go to this dojo up ahead maybe someone can help me there he said to himself,

By the time he was at the dojo he knock on the door and it appeared to be a white panda who looked really old maybe even over 100 years old at the most.

Hum yes who are you? And why are you here? WAIT! You are working for the night master right if you are than good-bye Master Yo said closing the door but Lil Wayne put his foot in front of the door and said,

Sir I don't even know a night master I've come because I have seem to be lost and my best friends seem to have gone out of crotrol I don't know why I need some place to stay could you help me old man? Lil Wayne asked,

Well….Sure okay come on in and I'll introduce you to my students who seem to be practicing there woo foo training Master Yo said,

By the way my name is Master Yo hold on for a second YIN, YANG, WIDGET, WUBBZY, AND WALDEN GET YOUR BUTTS RIGHT IN HERE RIGHT NOW! Master Yo called out,

Yin and the others did what they were told and they all said together YES MASTER YO? Please make it quick I'm very busy right but Yin stopped for a moment and said,

Oh my gosh is that who I think it is Yin said,

Totally girl its…..it….LIL WAYNE! AUUGHHHH! Yin, and Widget scram out loud,

Oooo is he going to be staying here if he is he could stay in our room Yin replied,

NO NO NO! he is going to stay in our room Wubbzy replied back,

Suddenly all of them were yelling at each other until Master Yo had enough of it.

ENOUGH! STOP IT! ALL OF YOU! KNOCK IT OFF! Master Yo commanded,

Now as I was saying this is Lil Wayne And yes he will be staying here for a few days until we can bring him back where he lives until then Lil Wayne you will be staying in Wubbzy, Yang, and Walden's room and then tomorrow you will start training with my students got it? Good now all of you get out of my sight before I go crazy! He complained,

Ding Dong! Oohhhh! I'll get it! Widget said,

By her surprise it was Harmony and the Chung Pow Kittens

Hi Widget it me and of course the Chung Pow Kittens yeah anyway I was wondering would you and Yin like to go on a shopping spree and dance I've got awesome songs care to join?

Harmony asked,

Sure! We would love too! But first guess who in our house? Widget replied,

Who? Said Harmony,

LIL WAYNE!!!!!!!!! Oh my! You wanna see him? She asked,

Harmony just stared at Widget with a strange look until she finally said YES! YES! YES! SHOW ME I WANNA SEE HIM SO BADLY I EVEN HAVE ONE OF HIS CD'S!!!! Harmony replied,

Great come on in you guys Widget said,

Meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow

(I love Lil Wayne he is one of my favorite rap artists!) Allison replied,

Meow,meow,meow

(I love him so much!) Ashanti said,

Meow,meow

(me too!) Ashley added,

Widget? Who is that? Yin asked,

Oh hi Harmony and the Chung Pow Kittens! You guys want to hang out today? Wait before you answer we want to show you something so follow us Yin commanded,

Yin busted down the door where Wubbzy and the guys were

HEY! Cant you at least knock before you enter into a door Yin?

Walden asked,

Oops! Sorry my bad gosh get over it! Anyway Harmony is here along with the Chung Pow Kittens and they are here to see Lil Wayne right now Yin replied,

Oh really? Yang replied,

Yeah! Yin yelled back,

Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow

(can we see him already Harmony my sisters and I don't have all day!) Allison replied,

Fine! We will take you to him come on! Wubbzy said leading them in the room,

Ok he is in this room whatever you do don't yell cause Master Yo will go crazy trust me I know but anyway just don't do it ok? Wubbzy replied,

Thanks! Wubbster! Widget replied,

Yeah thank Wubbzy now Chung Pow Kittens and Harmony you guys heard what Wubbzy said NO! yelling got it! Yin ordered,

Got it! Harmony said,

Meow, meow

(got it!) Ashanti said,

Meow, meow

(got it!) Allison said,

Meow, meow,

(Got it!) Ashley said,

Knock, knock Lil Wayne? Are you there? Yin asked, still knocking on the door finally Harmony had choice but to use her powers to open the door TRANSFOOMATE! Than the door open really slowly all of the girls took a step forward than another and another until they came to a stop and by their surprise nobody was in the room.

Well this is just great he is not in here Harmony replied,

Where did he go? I mean there is no way he could leave the dojo and not tell us Yin said,

Meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow,meow

(aw pellets! This totally sucks! We cant even see our favorite rapper artist) Allison replied,

Guys please forget about that! Right now can't you see Lil Wayne is missing and we have to find him now! Harmony said,

meanwhile at the haunted mansion

where the heck is Mario and Chris they should have been back by now AAARRGGGHH! That's it I have enough I'll find that Lil Wayne myself Buggy said to himself,

FIRE FISTS! Than the door started to melt all the way down the floor than he took and step forward than all of a sudden Buggy had bumped into something or someone he didn't know cause he fell to the ground as he was getting up it was his brother Yuck.

Oh hi little bro if you're looking for Harmony she is not here and I'm not lying this time Buggy said,

Yuck just glared at Buggy until finally he said Buggy you but he was cut off by Mario and Chris coming down the street and said

Buggy sir we couldn't find Lil Wayne we don't know where he is Mario started,

SHUT UP! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! Buggy said yelling at them,

Um Buggy sir who is that? Chris asked,

Guys this is my little brother Yuck Buggy replied,

Cool! Mario said,

I wished I had little brother like you Buggy sir Chris replied,

By the way guys I also have a little sister too! She might be at the dojo with her friends problary Buggy replied,

Maybe Yuck replied,

Cause I want to see my sister and spend time with her and like make it up to her cause you know I've been pretty mean to her so let's all go the dojo and spend time with our sister Yuck Buggy replied,

Sure I like that lets do that Yuck replied,

Great lets go! Buggy ordered,

Meanwhile at the dojo

The girls were still looking for Lil Wayne until by their surprise someone came into the room and it was Lil Wayne

Oh my! Oh my…I think I'm going to pass out somebody get me a paper bag quickly I'm having an heart attack Harmony suggested,

Hum what are you girls doing here? Lil Wayne asked,

Oh sorry we didn't mean to bother you my friends Harmony and the Chung Pow Kittens just wanted to meet you cause you're so famous Yin replied,

Meow, meow, meow, meow

(I love you Lil Wayne!) Allison replied,

Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow

(can we dance with you just two songs please) Ashanti aksed,

Meow, meow, meow

(pretty please) Ashley replied,

Hum I don't speak meow meow that much could you talk a normal talk? Lil Wayne asked,

Meow?

(huh?)

Sorry they can't talk as we talked but I can tell you what they said Ashanti asked if we could dance to two songs with you Yin replied,

Oh sure why not Lil Wayne replied

Meow, meow, meow

(YAY! YAY! YAY!) all three of them said together,

Don't people I bought my boom box with me Harmony replied,

I know a song we could listen to its called Spotlight by Jennifer Hudson one of my favorite songs how about it? Harmony asked,

Sure I love that song too! Yin replied,

Meow, meow

(totally yes!) Allison replied,

Meow!

(yes) Ashanti replied,

Meow

(ok) Ashley replied,

Ok great now show me your best dance moves!

**Are you a man who loves  
And cherishes  
And cares for me?  
Is that you? Is that you?  
Is that you?  
Are you a guard in a prison  
Maximum security?  
Is that you? Is that you?  
Is that you?  
Do we stay home all the time  
Cuz you want me to yourself?  
Is that you? Is that you?  
Is that you?  
Or am I locked away  
Out of fear that I'll find  
Someone else  
Is that you? Is that you?  
Is that you?**

Well, I don't like(hoo hoo)  
Living under your spotlight(hoo hoo)  
Just because you think  
I might(hoo hoo oo) find somebody worthy  
Well, I don't like(hoo hoo)  
Living under your spotlight(hoo hoo)  
Maybe, if you treat me right(hoo hoo oo)  
You won't have to worry

Is this a relationship  
Fulfilling your needs  
As well as mine  
Is that you? Is that you?  
Is that you?  
Or is this just my sentence  
Am I doing time?  
Is that you? Is that you?  
Is that you?  
If this is love  
Real, real love  
Then I'm staying no doubt  
But if I'm just a prisoner  
Then I'm busting out  
Is that you? Is that you?  
Is that you?

Oh, you oughta be  
Ashamed of yourself  
What the heck  
Do you think you're doing?  
Loving me, loving me  
So wrong  
Baby, all I do is try  
(Try)  
To show you  
That you're my  
(My)  
One and only guy  
(Only guy)  
No matter  
Who may come along  
Open your eyes  
Cuz baby, I don't lie

That was amazing I love this song I really showed some best dance moves! Yin replied,

Yeah I know right! I was getting my grove on Harmony replied,

Yeah that was a cool song if I do say so myself Lil Wayne replied,

Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow

(phew I am so sweaty from all that dancing!) Allison replied,

Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow

(I am the best dancer ever!) Ashanti replied,

Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow

(ewww I smell really nasty cause of my sweat!) Ashley replied,

Ok the next song I'm going to play is M.I.A paper planes now that's my song people! Harmony replied,

I know right I like listen to that song like everyday but most of the time I'm really loud and my brother Yang and the other get really furious with me Yin replied,

Meow, meow, meow, meow

(I'm ready to dance!) Allison replied,

Ok Ally I'm about to put it on right now here we go!

**I fly like paper, get high like planes  
If you catch me at the border I got visas in my name  
If you come around here, I make 'em all day  
I get one down in a second if you wait**

I fly like paper, get high like planes  
If you catch me at the border I got visas in my name  
If you come around here, I make 'em all day  
I get one down in a second if you wait

Sometimes I feel sitting on trains  
Every stop I get to I'm clocking that game  
Everyone's a winner we're making our fame  
Bonafide hustler making my name

Sometimes I feel sitting on trains  
Every stop I get to I'm clocking that game  
Everyone's a winner we're making our fame  
Bonafide hustler making my name

All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)  
And a (KKKAAAA CHING!)  
And take your money

All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)  
And a (KKKAAAA CHING!)  
And take your money

All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)  
And a (KKKAAAA CHING!)  
And take your money

All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)  
And a (KKKAAAA CHING!)  
And take your money

Pirate skulls and bones  
Sticks and stones and weed and bones  
Running when we hit 'em  
Lethal poison through their system

Pirate skulls and bones  
Sticks and stones and weed and bones  
Running when we hit 'em  
Lethal poison through their system

No one on the corner has swagga like us  
Hit me on my banner prepaid wireless  
We pack and deliver like UPS trucks  
Already goin hard just pumping that gas

No one on the corner has swagga like us  
Hit me on my banner prepaid wireless  
We pack and deliver like UPS trucks  
Already goin hard just pumping that gas

All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)  
And a (KKKAAAA CHING!)  
And take your money

All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)  
And a (KKKAAAA CHING!)  
And take your money

All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)  
And a (KKKAAAA CHING!)  
And take your money

All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG)  
And a (KKKAAAA CHING!)  
And take your money

M.I.A.  
Third world democracy  
Yeah, I got more records than the K.G.B.  
So, uh, no funny business  
YOU ARE ALREADY ARE!

Some some some I some I murder  
Some I some I let go  
Some some some I some I murder  
Some I some I let go

All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)  
And a (KKKAAA CHING!)  
And take your money

All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)  
And a (KKKAAA CHING!)  
And take your money

All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)  
And a (KKKAAA CHING!)  
And take your money

All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)  
And a (KKKAAA CHING!)  
And take your money

That was awesome Harmony replied,

I know right! Yin replied,

Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow

(I was getting my grove on YAY!) Allison replied,

Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow

(I am so sweaty for real!) Ashanti replied,

Ding Dong! Hum who could that be at this time? Yin wondered,

As she answered it by her surprise it was Buggy and Yuck and they were smiling but Yin didn't buy it instead she said

BUGGY! DON'T YOU DARE TAKE A STEP FORWARD! Yin replied yelling,

Yin its okay Yuck replied,

Yin who is that? Harmony replied as she was coming to the door suddenly she grew furious and said,

GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU BUGGY! Harmony replied,

Listen to me! Look I know I have been a bad big brother and I want to change that by spending time with you now want to you say? Buggy asked,

Hum I don't know WAIT! Is this a trick to kidnap me than take me back to the mansion and kill me? Harmony asked,

Oh no nothing like that I promise I'm surious this time so will you come with me honey? Buggy asked grabbing Harmony's hand

Well…but she was cut off by Yin saying

Harmony don't do it might be a trap or something I don't trust him so much I can just tell in his eye don't Yin replied,

Don't listen to her she is just jealous of you sweetie Buggy replied,

You know what I think I will go out with you Buggy I mean what the worst that can happen Harmony replied,

NO! HARMONY! Yin said grabbing her arm not letting go

LET ME GO! Harmony replied yelling at her,

Meanwhile Master Yo heard all the noise and dash out within four seconds

What in the name of foo is going on here? Master Yo asked,

What the…you two get out of here now! I'm serious he replied,

Good-bye Master Yo said than slamming the door in their face than asked what happen?

Well Harmony wanted to spend some time with Buggy but I said no cause something bad might happen to her but she doesn't want to listen to me Yin replied,

Master Yo please can I please go? Harmony asked calmly,

Hum let's see…NO! you are not going and that is final now if you will excuse me I going to eat some prezels Master Yo replied going back into the kitchen,

Its not fair you don't understand anything! Harmony replie while crying a little bit,

You are ruining my life! She added,

Than Harmony ran into a room than slam the door behind her.

I feel so sorry for her I wish I could make her feel better I know I'll sing her a song that will cheer her up! Yin said to herself,

Harmony was still crying on Yin's bed and putting her hands over her eyes than suddenly she heard a door slam it was Yin.

GO AWAY! Harmony yelled,

No wait please Harmony I just wanted to but Yin was cut off by Harmony getting up and grew furious.

FIRE FISTS! Harmony called out,

FOO FIELD! Yin called out,

What the heck Harmony! What are you doing trying to fight me? Yin asked her,

FOO-NADO! Harmony called out,

Ok I guess that means a yes FOO-NADO! Yin called out as well,

Both of the rabbits hit each other and both went flying in the air hitting the wall than falling to the ground.

TRANSFOOMATE! Harmony called out throwing it at Yin

TRANSFOOMATE! Yin called out as well,

Both rabbits pushed with all their might.

Meanwhile Widget and Yang came into the room and by their surprise they saw Harmony and Yin fighting each other

What in the name of foo!? Widget replied,

Both of you stop! Widget added,

Widget help me! I'm not trying to fight her but she is making me fight her Yin cried out,

Aw pellets! Lets just get this off with

FIRE FISTS! Widget called out making Harmony fall to the ground,

Harmony got back up and grew furious, Harmony stop trying to fight us Widget called out,

NO! Harmony called out, Harmony charged at the woo foo students

PAWS OF PAIN! Yang called out,

FOO FIELD! Harmony called out,

HARM-CINCERATE! Harmony called out which hit Yang than pushing him into the wall.

YANG! Widget and Yin yelled out,

Ok that's it its on! Widget replied,

WOO FOO AUROURA! All three of them called out,

WOO FOO AUROURA! Harmony called out,

Harmony's auroura gave a punch to the woo foo students auroura's chest, than the woo foos gave a kick to Harmony's auroura in the gut making it cough to death than they threw Harmony's out of window by crashing out of the glass.

Is it over? Yin asked,

AARRGGHH! Harmony yelled,

I guess not! Widget replied,

Aw pellets! Yang replied,

Harmony's auroura charge at the woo foo students but theirs stepped aside making Harmony's crash into the wall.

TRANSFOOMATE! Harmony called out,

Oh snap! Yin replied,

TRANSFOOMATE! The three woo foo students called out,

Both aurouras were growing weaker and weaker soon both of them broke apart.

Ok Harmony stop trying to fight us now! I'm totally serious Yin replied,

NO! Harmony called out,

Widget had enough of it and she charged at Harmony than grabbing her arm and forcing her to the ground saying.

KNOCK IT OFF! Stop trying to fight us you know you are making yourself a villain you know! Widget replied yelling at her,

I don't care you woo foo! Now let me go! AARRGGHHH! Harmony yelled while kicking Widget in the gut several times making her cough to death spitting out a little bit of blood.

Ewww that is gross! Yin replied,

Yin quickly charged at Harmony and pushed her to the ground than using her transfoomation to make a rope to tie her around her arm and leg so she couldn't move or attack.

LET ME GO! Harmony said yelling,

NO WAY! Not until you stop fighting us right now than I'll untie the rope Yin replied,

NO! I want to spend time with Buggy! Harmony complained,

DING DONG! What the….I'll get it Yin sugguested,

Yin answered the door and by her surprise it was two rabbit dudes standing in front of her.

Hum Yes can I help you? Yin asked,

Yes we are looking for Lil Wayne is he here? Mario asked,

Hum yes in fact he is LIL WAYNE! Yin called out,

What! Lil Wayne asked,

Oh snap! No it can't be hum they have the wrong person tell them to get lost he replied,

NO! we need to take him back with us where he belongs miss..miss whoever you are? Mario replied,

NO! he doesn't want to so please leave! Yin ordered,

Suddenly Mario attacked with his fire fists but Yin and Lil Wayne moved out of the way and cried for help Widget, Yang, Wubbzy, and Walden came out of the room.

Aw pellets! Alright guys get ready to fight these two dudes! Widget ordered,

Ready….CHAGRE! Widget commanded,

FOO-NADO! Mario called out,

FOO-NADO! Wubbzy called out,

Both of them hit each other and went flying into the air Wubbzy grabbed on some rope than kicked Mario in the gut making him hit the floor.

Mario grew furious and took out his bamboo sword and charge at the woo foo students Walden took out his bamboo sword too and charge at him as well.

Give up dude lets end this fight now! Walden replied,

Cling, Cling!

No way dude! Mario replied,

Cling, Cling!

You son of a punk! Walden replied,

Cling, Cling!

Whatever purple guy! Mario replied,

Cling, Cling, Cling, Cling, Cling, Cling, Cling, Cling,

Walden twisted his sword and kick Mario in the gut making him drop his than picking him up and throwing him on the wall.

PAWS OF PAIN! Yang called out, throwing it at Chris pushing him into the wall.

Meanwhile Harmony heard all the noise and use her transfoomation to get free with one hand than bitting it with another than she busted down the door surprising everybody.

Harmony! How did you…you know what it doesn't even matter now just join in Widget called out,

Ok lets just get this over with

FOO-NADO! Harmony called out, making Mario and Chris spinning around in it than throwing them out of the dojo.

My work here is finished Harmony replied,

Ok guys look I'm sorry for everything I have done ok and I'm sorry if I acted crazy and all I hope you can forgive me Harmony replied,

Sure we will! Yin replied,

Thanks Harmony replied,

Well guys look like I have to go now so see ya! Lil Wayne replied,

Wait hold on why we want you to stay please we love you! Harmony replied,

I know I love you too but I must get back to my place where I belong and all but I promise I will come back and visit I promise Lil Wayne replied,

Ok well BYE! All of the woo foo students said together,

Bye-bye peace!

To be conitued….


	6. Summer Time!

Making the Woo Foo Band

Chapter 6

SUMMER TIME!

In the tall towns of new york city Danity Kane were excited that summer was finally here and that they would go on vacation and not realized that they would make new friends and one of them would go on a date with another rabbit but you find out in the chapter I'm making enjoy!

"SHANNON! YOU'VE GOT MAIL"! Shannon's sister Jennifer called out,

Shannon came out of her room with hardly no clothes on only a bra and her towel around her as well.

"Yes Jen what is it that you need so badly"? Shannon asked giving a little glare at her,

"Calm down Shany I just wanted to let you know that you've got mail from a dude name Diddy I believe". Jennifer replied,

Shannon took the mail from her big sister's hand and walk back into her room slamming the door behind her.

FISTS OF FIRE! Shannon called out and the opening of the envelope melted a little bit.

MM!

Dear Shannon,

I have seen the natural talents you and your friends got and everybody loves your music so much so what I'm going to do is give you and the girls a free vacation to Hawaii for free and stay for three days I'm sure you will be happy oh btw BRING ME SOMETHING BACK TOO! OR ELSE! Love ya bye!

From,

Diddy

"AARRGGHHH! Oh my go….oh my…..oh my gosh! I can't believe this, this is really happen to me I mean us the Danity Kane this is awesome I gotta tell my friends and let them know the good news" Shannon said to herself,

Shannon pick out two of her favorite outfits that she adore but could not decide which one to wear so she called for her sister.

"JENNIFER"! Shannon called out,

Jennifer came dashing in her sister's door with a what do you want face.

"MM yes little sis what is it"? Jennifer asked rolling her eyes as she was coming in.

"I need your help look me and my friends just won a free trip to Hawaii and I want to go tell them but the problem is……I'm trying to figure out which outfit I should wear what do you think?

Ok the one in the right is my short sleeve sky blue shirt saying Shannon with diamonds of my name and a white mini skirt with a gold belt on it and finally my black boots that come up to my knee" " And in my right hand is my long sleeve pink shirt saying Danity Kane with sliver of the name on it plus my white jeans with a black belt on it and finally my pastrys sneakers so which one Jen"? Shannon asked holding them up and down,

"Hum this one NO! go with this one WAIT! Take the sky blue shirt one so cute to me". Jennifer replied,

:Thanks Jen I was going to wear this shirt anyway its so fabulous now if you will excuse me I need some privicaity please" Shannon replied pushing her sister out of the bedroom and changing her clothes within five minutes.

"Well don't I look fabulous right now! Shannon said to herself,

Ok I better go and tell my friends now I'm so excited to say this to them"! Shannon added, than grabbing her purse and keys and the note and running out of the door within a dash.

Meanwhile in another state in California where three best friends live which was Rihanna, Beyonce, and Alicia Keys

It was also their summer time for them as well they never knew they was going to meet Danity Kane face to face someday in the summer anyway enjoy!

Rihanna and the girls were lying down on the sofa taking a rest from all that shopping until they got a knock from the door.

"Rihanna go get that I'm too tired" Beyonce replied,

:why do I you answer it, its your house" Rihanna replied back,

"oh knock it off you two I'll get it myself" Alicia said,

As she open the door by her surprise it was one of the dudes that destroyed their lives forever it was Diddy smiling at them and had a paper in his hands and giving it to Alicia.

"Hum ok this is weird I thought we are fired cuz we are LATE! And was even LATE! To perform but you said that we are LATE! So why you here problary to say that we are LATE! For oh I don't know learning to be on time for something so we wont be LATE! Why I will" but Alicia was cut off by Rihanna getting up from the sofa saying,

"Girl calm down I'm sure he is here for a good reason a least give him a chance okay"? Rihanna asked,

"yeah whatever"! Alicia replied rolling her eyes,

"yeah Diddy what do you want after you destroyed out lives forever brown rabbit dude with the mustache"! Rihanna replied getting all up in Diddy's face,

"Ladies calm down I'm not here for any of that BUT I'm still not letting you walk though my doors no matter how famous you three are". Diddy replied,

"WHY YOU SON OF A PUNK"! Alicia yelled charging at Diddy pushing him down on the ground,

"Why you little freaking bald headed mustache dude"! Alicia yelled down shaking him to death you can ever imaged,

Alicia smacked Diddy in the face than punch him in the nose like ten times finally getting off top of him and picking him up and pushed him into the wall.

Rihanna finally couldn't take it anymore she charged at Alicia and grabbed her arms so she couldn't beat up Diddy anymore.

"Alicia you need to calm down you have gone to far girl cool it"! Rihanna commanded,

No way Diddy is such a horror! And I hate him so much I'm never going to forgive him for what he had done to us like few weeks ago! Alicia replied yelling down at Diddy,

Yes, Yes she's right I've been a little tough on you girls lately and I want to change that by letting you perform if you want wanna say? Diddy asked,

Suddenly Alicia gave Diddy a light smile and said,

"Wow! I mean…I…I…don't know what…to..say but what do you want to give us that is so important"? Alicia asked,

"I wanted to give you this here read this and I'm sure you and the girls will love it trust me, but I must get going I've got a important meeting to go to but if you guys still want to perform fell free to love ya bye!" Diddy replied leaving the house,

MM! let see what is says……Alicia replied,

Dear Girls,

I have seen the natural talents you and your friends got I know I have been a little hard on you lately and I want to make it up to you so what I'm going to do is much so what I'm going to do is give you and the girls a free vacation to Hawaii for free and stay for three days I'm sure you will be happy oh btw BRING ME SOMETHING BACK TOO! OR ELSE! Love ya bye!

From,

Diddy

Oh my gosh! This is…I mean…..AARRGGHH!YAY! we are going to Hawaii YAY! Let's go right now I'm so excited come on! Alicia commanded,

Hold on girl before we go we have got to pack our stuff first ok Alicia I understand you're excited, but Beyonce and I have to tell our parents so see ya we will be back I promise come on Beyonce! Rihanna commanded,

Ok looks like I need to start packing up myself if I'm going to Hawaii look what the heck my parents are on vacation their selves I need a vacation too LOOK OUT HAWAII HERE I COME!

Meanwhile at Buggy's mansion (Buggy is in there by himself)

Aw pellets! My life totally sucks on thin ice first I lost my beautiful wife Widget! Second my sister hates me for everything I did! And third I….but Buggy was cut off by his computer coming on by itself,

What the….who the heck is that? Buggy wondered,

Finally the computer started talking

Buggy this is the girl you will date in Hawaii tonight! The computer said,

I….I will? But I already have a girlfriend well actually a wife Widget why do I have to date this teenage girl for I don't even know her! Buggy replied,

Buggy sir this is Shannon she lives in New York City and she will be going to Hawaii today and you will take a plane there too no if, and, but, no maybe besides she seem kinda beautiful for your type even though she is white with blonde hair and green eyes don't you think sir? The computer asked,

Well she does seem kinda beautiful to me OK! I'll do it so after I date her what do I do than? Buggy asked,

Bring her back here and turn her evil forever and she will be apart of us sir, trust me sir I know what I'm doing the computer replied,

Alright consider it done! I've always wanted to have a evil female teenage rabbit HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Buggy cried out,

Meanwhile at the airport in New York City

All of the Danity Kane girls were at the national airport waiting to get on the plane for their trip to Hawaii.

Aw pellets! This is a long line if I have to say! Aurbey complained,

Girl, calm down! We will get there if you just wait a while Aundrea replied back,

Shannon sighs..

Shany what is the problem? You're always happy, Dawn asked,

Oh…..well….its…just.. that I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND! Shannon spit out quickly,

Shannon I thought you had a boyfriend? Dawn asked,

Yeah at first but he dumped me for no reason I don't even know why it not fair I hate my life! Shannon admitted,

No, no don't say that I'm sure you'll get a boyfriend soon maybe when we go on our trip to Hawaii Dawn replied,

I guess….Shannon sighs again.

Finally the girls were at the desk they put their suitcases on the desk, than Shannon took out her passport and gave it to the tall looking woman who look like a cat.

Here you go miss and here is your number for the plane you get on number 36 got it? The woman asked,

Yeah sure got it madam Shannon said,

Come on girls lets sit over there closer to the airplanes I love airplanes how about you guys? D Woods asked,

Maybe? All four of girls said together,

Meanwhile Buggy arrived at the airport in New York City and he saw the love of his dreams well kinda it was actually Widget that he adore but he thought it was time to move on.

MM! where is she? Buggy looked all around,

Aha! There she is oh my……she is so….so..sooooooooooo cute better than Widget no offense Buggy said to himself,

Buggy followed the girls to the window near the airplanes and sat behind them watching Shannon the whole time.

Oh I just need a boyfriend now! Shannon singed,

Oh my gosh she even has a wonderful voice she is totally the one I say! Buggy said quietly,

NUMBER 36! The speaker said in the air,

Yes! Finally last one is a rotten egg! Dawn cried out,

Coming Dawn! All four of the girls said together,

Buggy got up and followed them into the gate and got on the plane without even getting a ticket.

Aundrea, Shannon, and Aurbey sat on one side and Dawn and D woods sat on another side. By the time the plane started to move Aundrea read her book followed by Shannon listening to some music and Aurbey just looking out of the window followed by one the other side Dawn talking to D woods. Buggy sat behind Shannon like several times he would peek up and stare at her blonde hair and having a butterfly pin in her hair.

Meanwhile some other girls from California were already on that plane they were Rihanna, Beyonce, and Alicia Keys.

Dawn stopped her conversation with D woods and looked at the three girls and said, Hum hi you don't know me but allow me to introduce myself my name is Dawn and this is D woods and on the other side is Shannon and Aurbey finally Aundrea an you are? Dawn asked,

Hi Dawn my name is Rihanna and this is Beyonce and Alicia so you guys are going to Hawaii? Rihanna started..

Yup! So I guess all of us are new friends right? Dawn asked,

Of course I love meeting new friends every summer maybe when we get there we can hang out wanna say? Rihanna asked,

Yeah! Hang out with us we would love that tee hee! Beyonce replied,

I wanna hang out with D woods and Aurbrey Alicia called out,

Fine than I take Dawn and Aundrea! Rihanna called out,

I guess that leaves me with Shannon but I wont complain I'm sure she will be fun to hang out with Beyonce replied,

Really thank you Beyonce I bet you will be fun to hang out with to! Shannon replied,

Buggy kept staring at Shannon while she was talking to her new friends suddenly his watch started to glow up green and it was the computer girl speaker,

Buggy have you found Shannon yet? She asked,

Yes, have she is pretty than you think I'm serious Buggy replied,

That's good sir now remember what I said after the date bring her straight back to the mansion and we will turn her into an evil girl! She commanded,

Yes now see ya! Buggy said closing his watch and than continued to blush at Shannon he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

So Beyonce why have you and your friends decided to come to Hawaii? Shannon asked,

Well our manger Diddy gave us an invitation to go to Hawaii and get this he just fired us for no reason just because we were late we weren't even late it was only 6:58 when we came its not fair! Beyonce replied,

Oh I'm so sorry to hear that its ok Beyonce don't worry about it what the heck we got the same letter from him like you guys did and I don't well my friends and I don't even know him it felt so weird Shannon replied,

Tell me about it Beyonce said,

Finally the plane landed in Hawaii all of the girls were excited

And Buggy got up from his nap from staring though the whole trip and than he followed them out of the gate and touching the ground of Hawaii.

YAY! We are finally here lets go to our hotel people! Rihanna called out,

We are right behind you Rihanna Aurbrey replied,

By the time they were at the hotels they saw a little note from Diddy they all hate so much.

MM! Dawn read out loud

You girls don't have to worry about paying to go to your hotel cause I already for ya so your number is 100 and 101 you guys can splint up into different rooms of those remember BRING ME SOMETHING BACK! OR ELSE…

Wow! At least we don't have to pay ok we will splint up into different rooms Dawn replied,

Ok I'll choose three people to come with me ok I pick Rihanna, and Aundrea and finally Alicia Dawn picked out,

Thanks girl! Rihanna replied,

No problem! Now follow me you other guys we'll meet you up their ok Dawn replied going in with the others,

Ok you heard her lets go and set our stuff Aurbrey said,

Meanwhile all eight of the girls went to their hotel room and unpacked their things but Shannon had finished before anyone else did. I'm done ok I'm going to get some fresh air outside I'll wait for you guys Shannon replied,

OK! All three of the girls replied,

Meanwhile Buggy was waiting out of the door he heard Shannon come out of the door and ran as fast as he could.

Shannon wore her light blue summer dress that came up to her knees it was a short dress with white flowers on it plus her bathing suit was under it as well, finally she put on her blue sunglass and wore her sandals and having her blonde hair out with her blue butterfly pin in it looking beautiful than ever.

Buggy blushed at her and love the outfit that she was wearing he followed her to the elevator and Shannon didn't know she was being followed by a guy she didn't even know by the time they both came out of the elevator not knowing each other Shannon walk out to the pool by herself but Buggy followed her anyway and he was wearing a green summer shirt with some white shorts and wearing his sandals wearing his sunglass too.

Shannon laid her towel on the chair than took off her sandals and put her feet in the water just relaxing than she started singing a song called Stay with me by Danity Kane a song that is on their album...Buggy hid behind the tree and waited awhile until she started singing

**Raindrops, fall from, everywhere**

**I reach out, for you, but your not there**

**So i stood, waiting, in the dark**

**With your picture, in my hands**

**Story of a broken heart**

**Stay with me**

**Don't let me go**

**Cause I cant be without You**

**Just stay with me**

**And hold me close**

**Because I've built my world around you**

**And I dont wanna know what its like without you**

**So stay with me**

**Just stay with me**

What a beautiful voice you have my sweet heart Buggy said out loud,

Shannon jumped with a fright a saw a green rabbit walk up to her and sat next to her.

Hum yes, do you need something? Shannon asked,

Yeah YOU! Buggy replied pulling Shannon close to his body but Shannon didn't even know him she pulled him off and said

Hum do I know you first of all? Second do you have a crush on me? Shannon asked,

First of all no we don't know each other but we do now Hi I'm Buggy and you are?

Hum I'm Shannon but everyone calls me Shany Shannon replied,

And second I do have a crush on you and I want you to be my girlfriend please Buggy begged,

Shannon blushed and said, oh Buggy that so sweet of you sure I would love to be your girlfriend Shannon replied,

Buggy grabbed Shannon by the hand and kiss it.

Shany?

Yes Buggy?

Hum..would you like to go on a date with me tonight somewhere special? He asked,

Sure okay I would love that she replied,

Okay so tonight at 9:00 PM?

Sure I'll be ready.

Shannon and Buggy were about to leaned for a kiss until Beyonce came out with her bathing suit on and her towel as well.

Shannon who is this? Beyonce asked,

Beyonce this is my new boyfriend Buggy, Buggy this is my new friend Beyonce. Hi Buggy Beyonce said,

Hi Beyonce Buggy replied back.

Guess what! I have a date tonight with Buggy isn't it exciting my first date Shannon replied and started to blush at Buggy,

Yeah that's cool! Beyonce replied,

I'm going to take a few swims in the pool care to join me Shany? Beyonce asked,

Hum no thanks I want to hang out with Buggy for awhile I promise I'll hang out with you later okay Beyonce Shannon replied,

Yeah okay Beyonce sighs than jumps in the pool and takes a few swims before she relaxes by herself.

Meanwhile Shannon and Buggy were having so much fun together just the two of them.

Shany you have such a beautiful voice I heard your singing Buggy said. You did? Oh thank you so much I've been singing since I was little Shannon replied,

Why don't you sing a song for me my precious Shany Buggy replied,

Oh I don't know I'm kinda shy around people but I'll give it a try ok I'll sing right now.

**Raindrops, fall from, everywhere**

**I reach out, for you, but your not there**

**So i stood, waiting, in the dark**

**With your picture, in my hands**

**Story of a broken heart**

**Stay with me**

**Don't let me go**

**Cause I cant be without You**

**Just stay with me**

**And hold me close**

**Because I've built my world around you**

**And I dont wanna know what its like without you**

**So stay with me**

**Just stay with me**

**I'm trying and hoping, for the day**

**when my touch is enough**

**to take the pain away**

**Cause ive searched for so long**

**the answer is clear**

**We'll be okay if we don't let it dissappear**

**Stay with me**

**Don't let me go**

**Cause I cant be without You**

**Just stay with me**

**And hold me close**

**Because I've built my world around you**

**And I dont wanna know what its like without you**

**So stay with me**

**Just stay with me**

**I've searched my heart over**

**So many many times**

**No you and I is like no stars to light the sky at night**

**Our picture hangs up to**

**remind me of the days**

**You promised me we'd always be**

**and never go away**

**thats why i need you to stay**

**Stay with me**

**Don't let me go**

**Cause I cant be without You**

**Just stay with me**

**And hold me close**

**Because I've built my world around you**

**And I dont wanna know what its like without you**

**So stay with me**

**Just stay with me**

**oooo.. oh**

**don't leave**

**so I stay waiting in the dark...**

that was beautiful Shany so sweet nicest song I have heard of sweetie Buggy replied,

aw really thanks sweetie Shannon replied back,

Buggy pick up some flowers and gave them to Shannon.

For me? Aww thank you you're so sweet I love you so much Buggy Shannon replied grabbing his hand and rubbing it

Buggy gave Shannon a kiss on the check and than opened the door for her in the hotel. So I'll see you at 9:00 PM than Shannon replied,

Yup see you honey Buggy replied leaving the hotel.

Shannon went up to her hotel and saw nobody in there but she didn't care she got in the shower and took it until one of them did come in it was Beyonce she had just come from the hot tub. Beyonce heard the waters running so she knocked on the door and Shannon said, Yes who's there?

Its me Beyonce I have just came back from the hot tub the other girls are at dinner so I'm just getting ready care to join us? Beyonce asked,

Sorry Beyonce I have a date with Buggy tonight remember maybe tomorrow okay I promise Beyonce if you need the shower I'm done Shannon said opening the door with her towel on and letting Beyonce take her shower as well.

Shannon put on her underwear and her bra on than going through her clothes she found a white dress that she wanted to wear on a date. The dress was white with blue flowers on it and only one sleeve on it the dress went down to her feet she also wore her white heels and her white ribbon in her hair to put into a ponytail she put on red lip gloss and some pink eye shadow and finally her white earrings Shannon looked in the mirror and knew that she was ready for her date she grabbed her purse and went out of the door and saw Buggy wearing his black suit with black pants and black shoes as well.

Well don't my baby look beautiful Buggy said blushing at her,

Thanks you don't look so bad yourself ether baby Shannon replied,

Come on lets go eat dinner at a romantic restaurant sweetie Buggy said,

Sure I'd like that baby! Shannon replied,

Great! He said,

Shannon and Buggy eat at a romantic place down at the beach with no on else around them the beach was beautiful their were lights all around and fireworks going on. Shannon was so happy and she was really having fun on her date already. Oh my gosh baby! Did you do this? Shannon asked,

I wanted to do surprise you with something special honey bunny Buggy replied,

Shannon grabbed Buggy hand and ran down the beach and their was lots of food there too! Wow! Honey this is so romantic if I do say so myself tee hee! Shannon said,

I'm glad you like it baby now lets eat next to the beach Buggy replied,

Okay Buggy.

Shannon had some chicken with some fries and some soda, Buggy had shrimp with some crab and a soda as well.

MM! this is good baby I love this food I gotta say you're famous cooker Shannon said sitting next to the water across from Buggy.

Thank you so much sweetie! Buggy replied,

Oh Buggy I'm so glad we met I finally have a true boyfriend tee hee! Shannon replied,

A true boyfriend? Buggy asked,

Oh I mean…..

Oh don't worry about I'm sure you mean that you're glad that you have the perfect boyfriend right? Buggy asked,

Yes totally! Shannon replied,

Suddenly Shannon and Buggy leaned in for a kiss Shannon lay on the sand and Buggy layed on top of her she put her arms around his neck and Buggy lifted Shannon on his body and his arms going around her waist. Shannon and Buggy broke apart and continued to blush at each other which means true love for them.

Hum Shany could I ask you another question? Buggy asked,

Sure what is it?

Well I was wondering would you come with me tomorrow back to my mansion where I live I could introduce you to my little brother and sister wanna say stay with me forever? Buggy asked,

Oh hum I don't know Buggy what about my friends I can't leave them here without them knowing plus there are my best friends forever and we will always stick together Shannon replied,

Please sweetie do it for me Buggy said with a puppy dog look,

Well….OK! I'll come with you I'll start packing up tonight and I will meet you outside the hotel when my friends go to sleep sounds good baby? Shannon asked,

Good plan! Buggy said evilly,

Ok I'll be back out here before you know it Shannon said running up to the hotel and running to the elevator than opening her hotel room and lucky nobody was in there she started to pack up her stuff as quickly as she could. Shannon finish packing up her stuff within one hour than carried her stuff out the door but before she left she left a note on Aurbey's bed than left within a dash.

Meanwhile the other girls arrived back at the hotel they were so tired they decided to go to bed.

Hey you guys where is Shannon weren't she suppose to be back by now its already 12:00 AM suddenly Beyonce noticed something on Aurbey's bed Beyonce picked it up and read it out loud.

Dear everybody,

I not coming back I'm leaving with my boyfriend Buggy right now sorry but he needs me and I need him love ya bye!

PELLETS! Aurbrey said out loud this is terrible why would she do that without telling us face to face she asked,

I don't know but I know is all of us are going to find her tomorrow sorry but the trip over we'll come back another time but we have to find Shannon and bring her back with us come on Beyonce ordered,

Yeah lets get her back!!!! All the girls said together,

To be Conituned…..


	7. Going to the Dojo

**Making the Woo Foo band**

**Chapter 7**

**Going to the Dojo**

Harmony and the Chung Pow Kittens were in their room at the dojo thinking about this and that and so on and so on just being bored with nothing to do.

Allison sighs….

"Hey Ally, what the matter is there something wrong"? Harmony asked,

"Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow"

(I don't know I'm just kinda bored I wanna do something) Allison replied,

"Ok, sure how about we go to the mall or we could dance"! Harmony said.

"MEOW"!

(MALL!) Ashanti said.

"MEOW"!

(DANCE!) Allison said.

"MEOW"!

(BOTH!) Ashley said.

"Okay, well I guess we could do both, but which one first"? Harmony asked,

"Meow, meow, meow",

(I prefer dancing first) Allison replied,

"Meow, meow, meow"

(yeah dancing first!) Ashanti replied too,

"MEOW!

(DANCE!) Ashley replied as well,

"okay we'll dance first and I know the perfect song too! Its called Fallen by Alicia Keys now that my song I listen to it everyday yo"! Harmony said

Meow, meow

(how sweet!) Allison said.

"I know right Ally". Harmony said.

**I keep on fallin'**

**In and out with you**

**Sometimes I love you**

**Sometimes you make me blue**

**Sometimes I feel good**

**At times I feel used**

**Lovin you darlin'**

**Makes me so confused**

**I keep on fallin'**

**In and out of love with you**

**I never loved someone**

**The way that I love you**

**Oh, oh, I never felt this way**

**How do you give me so much pleasure**

**And cause me so much pain**

**Just when I think**

**Ive taken more than would a fool**

**I start fallin' back in love with you**

**I keep on fallin'**

**In and out of love with you**

**I never loved someone**

**The way that I love you**

**Oh baby**

**I, I, I, I'm fallin'**

**I, I, I, I'm fallin'**

**Fall**

**I keep on fallin'**

**In and out of love with you**

**I never loved someone**

**The way that I love you**

**Im fallin'**

**In and out of love with you**

**I never loved someone**

**The way that I love you**

**Im fallin'**

**In and out of love with you**

**I never loved someone**

**The way that I love you**

By the time the song was over the girls were on the floor having a pose of a dance move.

"that was amazing"! Harmony said,

"meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow

(can we go to the mall already!) Ashanti asked,

"Tee hee! Sure we can go now"! Harmony replied,

"MEOW"!

(YAY!) Allison said.

Meanwhile Shannon had came along with Buggy and leaving her friends behind without telling them face to face oh no lets see what happens next enjoy!

"Oh my, this is so beautiful nice sky and trees Tee hee! Shannon said with a smile.

"I know it is beautiful here I told you, you would like it honey". Buggy said.

"So, Hum where do you live"? Shannon asked,

"Oh, I live right over there, its not that for away I promise just like three blocks". Buggy replied,

"okay, well can we go I really want to see it Tee hee! Shannon said.

"anything for you baby" Buggy replied,

Meanwhile the other girls were looking for Shannon because she had ran off with Buggy as you all know now the girls are on the plane and they are about to come to this dojo they had never seen before let see what happens.

"man! I cant believe Shannon would leave us like that I mean"…but Aurbrey was cut off by the plane landing to the ground to this place the girls don't even know about, but they got off anyway searching for Shannon when suddenly they came to this dojo it was huge and they thought that Shannon may be in there with Buggy.

"Hum, you think Shannon and Buggy might be in there"? Aundrea asked,

"maybe I'll knock on the door". Dawn replied,

When Dawn knock on the door by her surprise it was not Shannon and her boyfriend, it was a gerbil, bear and a blue rabbit like creature standing at the door.

"yes, can we help you"? Walden asked,

"Well first of all my friends and I seem to lost with nowhere to stay plus we are also looking for our friend Shannon and her boyfriend Buggy". Dawn said.

"Did you just say Buggy"? Yang asked,

"yes I said Buggy why do you know him or something"? Dawn asked,

"know him? He is one of our enemies"!!! Yang replied,

"What is he doing with Shannon"? Wubbzy asked,

"We don't know they met at Hawaii Buggy seem to have followed us to Hawaii maybe I'm not sure". Beyonce said.

"PELLETS"! Wubbzy, Walden, and Yang said together.

"Pellets what"? Aurbrey asked,

"Your friend Shannon is in lot of danger"!! Yang replied,

"Oh my gosh we have got to save her, but first we can come in we have no place to stay please"? Rihanna asked,

"Sure, why not come on in and we will tell our Master Yo that you need a place to stay just wait here and make yourself at house and we will be right back". Wubbzy said.

"Okay thanks dude"! Rihanna said.

"Hum its Wubbzy miss…he said.

"Whatever yellow boy! And my name is Rihanna for you information, she said giving him a glare.

"Yeah whatever brown girl"! Wubbzy said back.

"Don't make me get up yellow boy"!! Rihanna said getting furious,

"Dude I mean Wubbzy please stop, Rihanna she can get tough if you mess with her trust me". Beyonce said ending the argument.

Meanwhile the three woo foo students went to Master Yo for a huge favor, Master Yo was in the kitchen getting something to eat when Walden bumped him for running too fast followed by Yang bumping into Walden as well and finally Wubbzy bumping into Yang making all of them to fall to the ground making Master Yo furious.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF FOO ARE YOU TRYING TO DO! Master Yo asked-yelling at them,

"Oops sorry Master Yo I guess I just didn't think right". Walden said.

"you think"? Master Yo said growling at him.

"STUDENTS! HELP ME GET UP"! Master Yo said yelling looking up at them.

"But Master Yo, you have powers you can get yourself up don't be lazy"! Wubbzy said.

"Even though you are a old panda who is over 100 years old"! Yang said laughing.

"Huh Yang you better take that back right now because he charging his magic" Walden warned.

"Why should I? its true"!! Yang said still laughing.

Master Yo had really lost it and charged his magic even more straight at Yang.

"FOO-FIELD"! Master Yo called out making Yang go inside it than spinning him around and around inside of it until Master Yo threw Yang out of the foo-field making Yang fall to the floor.

"Now Yang! Are you gonna take that back or we are going to do this the hard way"? Master Yo asked still charging up his magic just in case.

"I think I'm going to throw up"! Yang said.

Suddenly Yang throw up on Wubbzy, Walden, and Master Yo which was disgusting.

"EWWWW I got throw up on me"! Wubbzy said throwing up too.

"YUCK"! Walden said throwing up as well.

Master Yo had already throw up before they did.

Walden stop throwing up all over the kitchen and than use his powers to stop the others stop as well.

"Thanks Walden I thought we would never stop throwing up all over the kitchen". Wubbzy said

"Yeah thanks dude"! Yang said

"okay now that we had already had our little disgusting thing as us boys, why were you running in here for"? Master Yo asked,

"well in the other room are some beautiful teenage girls out there who need a place to stay plus their friend Shannon is here with Buggy and that's not good, but anyway could the girls stay here for awhile until they can get back home"? Walden asked,

"Well…..Sure they can stay, but they need their own room"! Master Yo said going back to his pretzel.

"okay, dudes lets go tell the girls they can stay". Yang said.

Meanwhile the girls were waiting and waiting for so long until the boys came back into the living room.

"Master Yo said that you can stay, but you need your own room lets see how many are you here"? Yang said counting them in order.

"Okay I counted them and they are eight of them". Yang said.

"Are you sure let me recount them". Walden said.

"DUDE! There are seven of them not eight"!! Walden said yelling.

"WHATEVER"!! Yang said yelling back at Walden.

"Ignore Yang he doesn't know math that well, he is really stupid when it comes to math" Wubbzy said to the girls.

Yang grew furious and took out his bamboo sword and push Wubbzy to the ground and put his sword to his throat and Wubbzy gulped many times and started to sweat to death.

"LITTLE YELLOW BOY! ARE YOU GONNA TAKE THAT BACK OR WE ARE GOING TO DO THIS THE HARD WAY BY CUTTING YOUR THROAT OFF"!!! Yang said yelling.

Wubbzy didn't obey instead he kicked Yang in the gut and grab his sword and ran off with it, but Yang ran after him all over the dojo, Wubbzy went into their room and lock it so Yang couldn't come in and get his sword back.

"WUBBZY OPEN THIS DOOR"!! Yang said yelling.

"NO WAY DUDE"!! Wubbzy said yelling in the room.

Yang grew furious and busted the door and charge at Wubbzy again, but Wubbzy ran all over the bedroom.

Wubbzy ran around the table on one side and Yang on the other, Wubbzy tried to go the right but Yang went to the right too, than Wubbzy tried the left but Yang went to the left as well. Right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left until Yang got on the table and tried to grabbed his sword out of Wubbzy's hand but Wubbzy held on it really tight so he wouldn't get hurt.

"GIVE ME MY SWORD"!

"NO WAY DUDE"!

"YELLOW BOY"!

"BLUE BOY"!

"HORROR"!

"BLUE HEAD BALL"!

"EVIL DORK"!

"BIG EARS"!

"YELLOW BUTT"!

"BLUE BUTT"!

"DUMMY"!

"WEIRDO"!

"THAT IS WHY YOU WORE A BALLET OUTFIT ONE TIME IN A MUSIC VIDEO"!

"THAT IS WHY YOU WORE A SKIRT ONE TIME IN A NEW EPISODE!

"DID NOT"!

"DID TO"!

"DID NOT"!

"YOU ARE LYING"!

"AM NOT"!

"YOU ARE TOO"!

"BALLET BOY"!

"SKIRT BOY"!

"UGLY GERBIL BOY"!

"UGLY BUNNY BOY"!

Finally Yang really lost it and said.

"Did you just call me a bunny"? he asked taking his sword out of Wubbzy's hands within one second when Wubbzy wasn't paying attention and gulped several times, but he turn around and saw a bamboo stick and than pick it up trying to protect himself from getting hurt.

"And yes I did just call you a **BUNNY**"! Wubbzy said.

CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING!

"Well you are a little five year old gerbil **BABY** creature"! Yang said.

CLING, CLING. CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING!

"At least I didn't have to wear a **SKIRT" **in a episode! Wubbzy yelled.

CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING!

"Well at least I didn't have to wear a ** BALLET OUTFIT** in a music video"! Yang yelled.

CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING!

"You are still a **HORROR**"! Wubbzy yelled,

CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING!

"You are still a **HORROR**"! Yang yelled,

CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING, CLING!

Meanwhile Walden was still out there with the teenage girls still waiting for Yang and Wubbzy to come back, but they never did so Walden decided to get them himself.

"Hum, I'll be right back ladies I don't know what is taking Yang and Wubbzy so long I'll be back don't go nowhere". Walden ordered.

Walden looked all around until he heard all the Clinging and Clinging and name calling it was in their room Walden busted down the door and said.

"HEY! You guys stop fighting right now"! Walden ordered,

"NO WAY"! Yang yelled back.

"HECK NO"! Wubbzy yelled back as well.

"Fine, than I'll make you stop fighting"! Walden said.

"FOO-FIELD! Walden called out making Yang's sword and Wubbzy's bamboo stick go inside the foo-field.

"What the heck Walden"! Yang yelled.

"What did you do that for"? Wubbzy asked-yelling.

"cause you two would not stop fighting and name calling cant you see we have ladies down stairs waiting for us, you two need to learn how to get along for a least today"! Walden said.

"AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN"! I hate Yang he gets on my nerves too much"! Wubbzy said pointing at him.

"THAT'S IS NO GONNA HAPPEN IN A MILLION YEARS! And I hate Wubbzy he thinks he know everything, but he doesn't do you get our point Walden we hate each other"!! Yang said.

"you guys can hate each other all you want, but it is not going to happen when we have guests down stairs now if you two can't learn to get along than one of you stay in another room by yourself". Said Walden.

Wubbzy and Yang glared at each other and decided to a least try to get along for like several days.

"I guess we could try to get along". Wubbzy said.

"I'm still thinking about it, cause he is not my friend nor my best buddy NOR my favorite dude to train or hang out with heck no"!! Yang said.

"YANG"!!! Walden said giving him a glare in the eye.

"AAARRRUUUGGGHHH, AW PELLETS!!! FINE"!! Yang yelled rolling his eyes at Wubbzy so did Wubbzy as well.

"Good now lets go back and take care of the teenage girls give them a room to stay in okay dudes"? Walden asked,

"yeah.." Yang said.

"sure..." Wubbzy said.

Meanwhile Harmony and the Chung Pow Kittens had just walk out of the mall buying a lot of stuff in the hands.

"That was fun"! Harmony said.

"meow, meow, meow

( I know right, totally!) Allison replied,

"meow, meow"

(so amazing!) Ashanti said,

"MEOW"!

(YES!) Ashley said.

Suddenly the girls could see Buggy and his girlfriend walk to his mansion Harmony grew nervous and ran up to them and said.

"Hum Buggy who is this"? Harmony asked.

"Harmony this is my girlfriend Shannon, Shannon this is my little sister Harmony" Buggy replied,

"Hi sweetie" Shannon said looking down at Harmony.

"Hi Shannon" Harmony said looking up at Shannon.

"So Buggy where is your other sibling"? Shannon asked,

"Oh my little brother, he must be hanging out with Lil Wayne he should back with him problary within an hour or two he told me that he is going to stop by my mansion for a little while". Buggy said.

"I see…..well can we still go to the mansion already"? Shannon asked.

"Of course honey bunny". Buggy replied.

"Are you and the Chung Pow Kittens coming with us"? Buggy asked his sister.

"Huh…Huh….well sure I guess, but no funny business"! Harmony said.

"Don't worry little sis everything will be fine I promise" Buggy said.

But before Harmony and the triplets could go to the mansion with them Widget and Yin called their names who were over on the other side of the dojo.

"Hold on Buggy my friends are calling me wait a minute". Harmony said.

"K" Buggy said.

Harmony and the triplets ran over to Widget and Yin who seem to have a serious face on them Harmony started to gulped.

"Hum, Yes guys what is it"? Harmony asked,

"What are you doing"? Widget asked,

"Going with Buggy and his girlfriend why"? Harmony asked,

"Did you just say his girlfriend"? Yin asked,

"Yup he has a girlfriend name Shannon". Harmony replied,

"Oh no, no, no she can't go with him she will get into a lot of danger if she does". Yin said.

"Really, cause it seems they are having a wonderful time together". Harmony said.

Widget had a glare in her eye about Buggy getting a new girlfriend and not thinking about her. Widget quickly ran over to them and said.

"Buggy who the heck is this white teenage rabbit that I don't know about"? Widget said.

"Oh you don't know Shannon this is my x-wife Widget, Widget this is my new girlfriend Shannon we are kinda going out together now". Buggy said.

"Shannon is such a **HORROR**"! Widget yelled out.

"Widget you're not jealous are you, and anyway **YOU** broke up with me cause **YOU** find out that wanted my revenge and other details, if you are trying to take me back it not gonna happen pink teenage rabbit girl"!! Buggy yelled back at her.

"Don't feel bad Widget, my baby bunny and I will be the perfect people together trust me sweet heart". Shannon said holding on to Buggy and giving him a kiss on the mouth.

"First of all **White Girl**, Buggy and I met in college and we were married and had twins for your information, but now I want my children to just call me Widget not mom since Buggy and I are not together". Widget said giving a glare at Shannon in the eye.

"Who are you twins children"? Shannon asked,

"None of your business"!! Widget yelled losing her temper.

"Just ignore her their names were Yin and Yang who are now teenagers now sweetie". Buggy said.

"So over there is you daughter Yin I thought she was your sister"? Shannon asked,

"I said this is none of your business"!! Widget said taking Shannon's purse and running off with it, but Shannon ran after Widget anyway trying to get back her purse.

Buggy just sighs and went over to his sister and the triplets to calm down for awhile.

Meanwhile Widget ran down the street and into the woods but Shannon was so fast she caught up to her and tried to yanked the purse out of Widget's hands but Widget would not let go of it.

"GIVE ME MY PURSE"!!

"HECK NO"!!

"PINK GIRL"!!

"WHITE GIRL"!!

"SLUNT"!!

"NERD"!

"NERDY"!!

"HORROR"!!

"HORROR"!!

"JERK"!!

"WITCH"!!

"YOU BETTER GIVE ME BUGGY BACK"!!

"AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN YOU BROKE UP WITH HIM"!!

"MAYBE BUT I WANNA GET BACK WITH HIM NO ONE TAKES BUGGY A WAY FROM ME EVEN THOUGH HE BETRAYED ME"!!

"I DON'T CARE LET GO"!!

"NEVER"!!

Finally Shannon pulled and pulled her purse out of Widget's hands and than pushed Widget to the ground and kick her in the stomach.

"Fine take him I don't give a care what you do with him"!! Widget yelled than standing up and walked away from Shannon going to get or should I say her daughter Yin who is kinda her sister.

"Whatever I don't care I'm going back with my boyfriend Buggy thank you very much" Shannon yelled back.

Meanwhile Harmony and the triplets and Buggy waited and waited for them to come back and they did Shannon grabbed Buggy's hand and went on their way leaving the others alone.

"Huh my life sucks on thin ice I swear"!! Widget said.

"Widget just let it go you'll get another boyfriend much better than dad- I mean Buggy". Yin said.

"Yeah, maybe I'm going back to the dojo who's coming with me". She asked,

"Us"!! Yin replied,

"Well come on I don't have all day"!! Widget said.

Meanwhile at the mansion Buggy opened the door for Shannon, Shannon looked all around and said.

"Wow! Its, its wonderful even though its kinda an evil place Tee Hee"! Shannon replied,

"Thank you honey bunny". Buggy replied.

"So, does your brother and sister live here too"? Shannon asked.

"Oh, no they live somewhere else together and sometimes they go to the dojo so yeah, but sometimes they come over to visit". Buggy replied.

"I see….where is your room"? Shannon asked.

"Upstairs sweetie come on lets go up there and have some little privicity just the two of us wanna say"? He asked.

"Sure I'd like that baby". Shannon said.

Meanwhile at the dojo..

Wubbzy and Yang tried to learn how to get along which was not going really well.

Walden led the teenage girls to their room followed by Wubbzy and Yang as well.

"Ok, first of all why don't we get your names first we'll go first" Walden said.

"Hi I'm Walden and this is Wubbzy and Yang who don't seem to get to get along really well if you know what I mean and you guys are"? Walden asked,

"Ok first of all my name is Dawn and this is my friends Aurbery, Aundrea, and D woods. Dawn replied,

"And I'm Rihanna and this is my friends Beyonce and Alicia we are from California". Rihanna said.

"And my friends and I are from New York City"! Dawn said.

"I see well you four share a room and you three your room is over there". Wubbzy said.

"Thanks Wubbzy"! Aundrea said.

"No problem Aundrea"! Wubbzy said.

"Yeah thanks dude"! Rihanna said.

"Listen miss..its Wubbzy, Wub-bzy or should I say Rihanna ". Wubbzy said.

"Whatever I call a lot of boys dudes all the time thank you very much"! Rihanna said.

"I see you and Yang have a lot in common". Alicia said.

"We do"? Yang asked,

"Yes you idiot"! Wubbzy replied,

"You're an idiot"! Yang said.

"You take that back"! Wubbzy ordered,

"You make me"! Yang said.

"Fine"! Wubbzy said.

Wubbzy kicked Yang in the gut and punch him in the face and was pushed away.

"PAWS OF PAIN"! Yang called out.

"FOO-NADO"! Wubbzy called out.

Wubbzy's foo-nado blocked Yang's Paws of Pain and was hit by the foo-nado and came straight back to Yang and was hit by it.

"Now are you gonna take that back now"! Wubbzy asked angrily

"Heck no, not ever weirdo"! Yang replied,

"You two knock it off"! Walden ordered,

"Not until **BLUE HEAD BALL **takes back what he said to me"! Wubbzy said.

" AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN **BALLET BOY**"! Yang yelled.

"YOU'RE A **SKIRT BOY**"! Wubbzy yelled.

"SHUT UP **YELLOW GERBIL BOY**"! Yang yelled back.

"NO YOU SHUT UP **BLUE BUNNY BOY**"! Wubbzy yelled back.

"Both of you **SHUT UP**"! Walden shouted finally.

Finally Wubbzy and Yang were silent because they had never heard Walden yelled that loud before in their life.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you guys, but you two need to learn how to get along and not hate each other". Walden replied.

"Wow! Yang and I do really have something in common cause I like to name call and play video games and get into fights easily"! Rihanna replied.

"You like to play video games"? Yang asked.

"Yeah ever since I was five years old video games rock as heck"! Rihanna replied.

"Plus I like to go to the arcade as well their awesome"! Rihanna added.

"Me too"! Yang replied.

"Say do you want to go the arcade with me now"? Yang asked.

"Totally"! Rihanna replied,

"Let's go than"! Yang said.

"Right on dude"! Rihanna said.

Meanwhile at the mansion Buggy and Shannon had there little private time by themselves if you know what I'm talking about.

"Your bed feels good". Shannon replied.

"Thanks honey bunny". Buggy said.

Suddenly Shannon could feel something in her breast she rubbed it at first she felt nervous than she decided to get something to for it.

"Oh Buggy I don't feel so good my things are hurting me I need to get something from the store for this I'll be back I promise". Shannon said.

"K honey bunny". Buggy said.

30 min later Shannon had return from the store she had to use it in the bathroom when she got in the bathroom she put it on herself and by her surprise it said positive Shannon gasps several times and she was only a teenager that couldn't happen to her she had no choice but to tell Buggy.

"Hum Buggy there is something I have to tell you". Shannon said within a short breaths.

"Sure what is it, are you ok"? Buggy asked.

"Ok, Buggy….I'm having a baby I believe twins". Shannon replied looking down on the floor and than started to cry.

"I know you are mad at me if you want to throw me out now go ahead right now I can take care the twins myself if you don't want to be a father". Shannon said still crying with tears in her eyes.

"No, No honey bunny I won't throw you out look I'll take care of the twins and I'll be a good father, WOW! I can't believe I have four children now, Yin and Yang were first now its your turn Hum I wonder how Widget is gonna act when she finds out about this"? Buggy asked himself.

"I don't know sweetie". Shannon replied wiping her tears from her eyes.

"Shannon how old are you"? Buggy asked,

"I'm sixteen years old and my parents are going to be furious with me if they find out about this I'm so scared". Shannon replied letting another tear drop from her eye.

"Ssh honey bunny its going to be okay we're going to get through this I promise don't cry baby". Buggy said wiping Shannon's tear from her eye.

"Oh thanks honey". Shannon said.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door Buggy answered it and it was Mario and Chris and his little brother Yuck too.

Shannon gulped several times and was scared as well.

"Buggy who is this pretty little girl"? Yuck asked,

"Yuck this is Shannon my new girlfriend". Buggy replied.

"Buggy is this your little brother Yuck"? Shannon asked,

"Yeah". Buggy replied.

"Hum Yuck there is something I have to tell you". Buggy said.

"What"? Yuck asked,

"Well….I don't know how to say this but……………….

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY"! Yuck said-yelling.

"I got Shannon pregnant"! Buggy admitted.

"You did **WHAT**"!? Yuck said.

"I know, I have done a terrible thing but it can't be fixed". Buggy said.

"No it can't be fixed". Yuck said.

"Can we please change the subject"? Mario asked,

"Yeah we could talk about this later". Buggy replied,

Suddenly there was a knock at the door Buggy went to go answer it and it was Lil Wayne.

"You finally decided to come after all". Buggy said.

"Yeah, whatever I really don't care and but Lil Wayne was cut off seeing a girl pregnant and asked.

"Hum dude why is there a pregnant teenage girl in your mansion"? Lil Wayne asked,

"It's a long story, but she is my girlfriend and I got her pregnant which was my mistake to do, but whatever you do don't tell Widget about this". Buggy begged.

"Hum I don't know I may tell her I may not I'm not sure yet". Lil Wayne said.

"Please dude"! Buggy begged and begged.

"Fine I won't say anything I'm going to the dojo now to surprise the girls do you guys want to come"? Lil Wayne asked,

"AARRGGHH! I can't go to the dojo I can't have some people looking at me because I'm pregnant and having twins one of you will to stay with me". Shannon said.

"Alright I'll stay with you". Buggy said.

"Thanks". Shannon said.

"No problem"! Buggy said.

Meanwhile at the dojo

Harmony was hanging out with Dawn and Aundrea followed by Yin as well.

"So you guys are the Danity Kane girls that awesome"! Harmony said.

"Yup it is awesome isn't it Tee Hee"! Dawn replied.

Ding-Dong!

"Don't move I'll get it myself". Yin said.

As she answered the door it was Lil Wayne, Yuck, Mario, and Chris.

"Lil Wayne you came back"! Yin said giving him a hug.

"Yup I told you I will come back". Lil Wayne said.

"By the way Buggy couldn't come because he is taking care of Shannon cause she is preg.. but Chris was but off by Mario putting his hand on his mouth.

"Did you say Shannon"? Dawn asked,

"Yeah I said Shannon and she having a ba.." but Chris was cut off again but Mario putting his hand on this mouth.

"She having a what"? Aundrea asked,

"Nothing forget what Chris says he can't learn to keep his mouth shut sometimes". Mario said glaring at Chris.

"No, no tell me what is going on here"! Dawn ordered.

"I said nothing gosh let it go"! Mario shouted.

"I WANT TO KNOW NOW"! Dawn shouted as well.

"I SAID NO CAUSE THERE IS NOTHING TO SAY"! Mario shouted back.

"Besides Shannon doesn't want anybody know about it". Chris said.

"Shut up Chris you sure do have a **BIG MOUTH**"! Mario admitted.

"You guys are hiding something and I want to know right here right now you have 30 seconds starting…..NOW"! Dawn said.

"look here miss just let it go we are not hiding anything from you". Yuck said.

"Ok, fine if you wont tell me than I'll find out myself". Dawn said.

"You know what lets change the subject". Yin said jumping into the conversation.

"Yin who is that at the door"? Harmony asked.

"Its your brother Yuck and our enemies Mario and Chris and finally Lil Wayne"! Yin called out.

"Did you say Lil Wayne"? Harmony asked,

"Yup he came back isn't awesome"!? Yin asked,

"Totally"!! Harmony replied.

"Hum where is Buggy and his girlfriend Shannon"? Harmony asked,

"Back at the mansion Buggy is taking care of Shannon because she is having a baby"! Chris said out loud.

"Chris"!! Mario and Yuck said together.

"Shannon having a baby"? Aundrea asked,

"Yes, she is having twins". Chris also said out loud.

"Shannon is too young to have babies she is only sixteen years old besides her parents would be so angry with her if they found out about this"! Dawn said.

"I know that's why we have to wait several of weeks until the babies are ready to take care of themselves". Lil Wayne replied.

"Ok that's a good idea, but Widget can't find out about this or who knows how she'll react". Yin said.

"What I feel like doing now is dancing"! Lil Wayne said.

"Ok we can dance to two songs how about it'. Yin asked,

"Sure"! Harmony replied.

"Ok the first song I'm picking is beautiful liar by Beyonce who seems to be in here or out with Rihanna and Yang maybe". Dawn replied.

Ok here we go everybody start dancing don't be shy"! Harmony shouted.

**Ay, Ay, Ay  
Nobody likes being played  
Beyonce, Beyonce  
Shakira, Shakira (hey)**

[Beyonce] He said I'm worth it, his one desire  
[Shakira] I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about  
[Beyonce] He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful Liar  
[Shakira] Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about

[Shakira] You never know  
[Beyonce] Why are we the ones who suffer  
[Shakira] I have to let go  
[Beyonce] He won't be the one to cry

[Beyonce] (Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
[Shakira] (Oh) Did he laugh about it  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar

[Shakira] I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together  
[Beyonce] I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again  
[Shakira] I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing  
[Beyonce] You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong

[Shakira] You never know  
[Beyonce] When the pain and heartbreak's over  
[Shakira] I have to let go  
[Beyonce] The innocence is gone

[Beyonce] (Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
[Shakira] (Oh) Did he laugh about it  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar

[Shakira] Tell me how to forgive you  
When it's me who's ashamed  
[Beyonce] And I wish could free you  
Of the hurt and the pain  
(Both) But the answer is simple  
He's the one to blame

[Beyonce] (Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
[Shakira] (Oh) Did he laugh about it  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar

"That was awesome"! Mario said.

"I like this song"! Chris said.

"This song rocks"! Yuck said.

"I'm so tired, but I'll dance to one more song". Harmony said.

"The final song is I hate this part by PussycatDolls now that my song yo"! Yin said.

"Here we go peeps"! Harmony shouted.

**We're driving slow through the snow on 5th Avenue**

**And right now radio's all that we can hear**

**Now we ain't talk since we left, it's so over due**

**It's cold outside but between us it's worse in here**

**The world slows down**

**But my heart beats fast right now**

**I know this is the part**

**Where the end starts**

**I can't take it any longer**

**Thought that we were stronger**

**All we do is linger**

**Slipping through our fingers**

**I don't wanna try now**

**All that's left's goodbye to**

**Find a way that I can tell you**

**I hate this part right here**

**I hate this part right here**

**I just can't take your tears**

**I hate this part right here**

**Everyday, 7 takes of the same old scene**

**Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine**

**Gotta talk to you now 'fore we go to sleep**

**But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me**

**The world slows down**

**But my heart beats fast right now**

**I know this is the part**

**Where the end starts**

**I can't take it any longer**

**Thought that we were stronger**

**All we do is linger**

**Slipping through our fingers**

**I don't wanna try now**

**All that's left's goodbye to**

**Find a way that I can tell you**

**I hate this part right here**

**I hate this part right here**

**I just can't take your tears**

**I hate this part right here**

**I know you'll ask me to hold on**

**And carry on like nothing's wrong**

**But there is no more time for lies**

**'Cause I see sunset in your eyes**

**I can't take it any longer**

**Thought that we were stronger**

**All we do is linger**

**Slipping through our fingers**

**I don't wanna try now**

**All that's left's goodbye to**

**Find a way that I can tell you**

**That I gotta do it,**

**I gotta do it,**

**I gotta do it**

**I hate this part**

**I gotta do it,**

**I gotta do it,**

**I gotta do it**

**I hate this part right here**

**I hate this part right here**

**I just can't take these tears**

**I hate this part right here**

"That was beautiful". Yin said.

"I know right"! Yuck said.

"Ok peeps I need to rest right now I swear if I dance again I'm going to throw up"! Mario admitted.

"EWWWWW GROSS"! Harmony and Yin said together.

To be Continued…..


	8. Shannon has Twins

**Making The Woo foo Band**

**Chapter 8**

**Shannon has Twins**

Back at the mansion…

Shannon was lying down on Buggy's bed and rubbing her stomach gently her twins were soon to come out of her system problary today, tomorrow, next day, or the day after she didn't know however she is still afraid about this oh snap lets see what happens next enjoy.

"Oh dear, why is this happening to me"? Shannon asked herself.

"But I'm gonna get through this I bet". Shannon said to herself.

"Shanny are you okay up there"? Buggy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Shannon replied back.

"So, Shanny when the twins are ready to come out what will you name them"? Buggy asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but they will have wonderful names I promise". Shannon replied.

Ding Dong!

"Aw, pellets I hope that's not Widget". Buggy said getting up from the side of the bed.

"Don't worry Buggy I'm sure its not her I mean if it is than I'll keep my mouth close". Shannon said.

"That's a good little girl". Buggy said.

When Buggy answered the door it was a green little pretty girl with pink hair and a pink ballet dress as well she was the cutest thing you ever seen.

"Cousin Daizy"? Buggy asked.

"Cousin Buggy"? Daizy asked.

"Wow its really you, you have grown so much since this past few years Buggy". Daizy said.

"Yeah, I'm twenty one years old and you I forgot"….Buggy said.

"Tee Hee I'm twelve years old just turn twelve Tee Hee"! Daizy said.

"So, where is Cousin Harmony and Cousin Yuck"? Daizy asked.

"Oh them? They are at the dojo with the others". Buggy replied.

"So, Buggy are you alone"? Daizy asked.

"Huh.. huh well no my girlfriend is here and" but Buggy was cut off by Daizy going up the stairs to Buggy's room.

"Woe Daizy where do you think you're going"? Buggy asked.

"Upstairs to your bedroom". Daizy replied.

"NO! you can't go up there"! Buggy shouted.

"Why not"? Daizy asked.

"Because…..cause" but Buggy was cut off by Shannon's yelling upstairs.

"Lavender lollipops what's going on up there, it sounds like your girlfriend or something I'll go check you coming"? Daizy asked.

"Yeah, sure I'm coming and by the way Daizy there is something I have to tell you". Buggy admitted.

"Yeah, what"? Daizy asked.

"Well the truth is………………

"Come on Cousin Buggy I don't have all year"! Daizy said.

"Shannon's pregnant"! Buggy shouted out.

"By who"? Daizy asked.

"ME! Its me and she is only sixteen years old I've done a horrible thing to her". Buggy admitted.

"Oh no that's is terrible but", but Daizy was cut off by Shannon yelling and yelling and crying by her stomach pain.

"Buggy the twins they are ready to come out now get me to a doctor right now"! Shannon cried out.

"Don't worry baby I'll get you there within a dash". Buggy said.

"Don't worry people you wont have to because since I was ten years old I've learn how to take out babies myself". Daizy said.

"You do that is so cool, so are you going to take Shannon's babies out"? Buggy asked.

"Yup" Daizy replied.

"Really that's is so sweet of you sweetie". Shannon said.

"Okay now just relax everything will be alright, Buggy you are going to have to wait over there you don't need to see this". Daizy said.

"K" Buggy said.

"Okay miss I mean Shannon are you ready to push"? Daizy asked.

"Yes I'm ready I'll be okay". Shannon replied.

"Okay get ready and….PUSH"! Daizy commanded.

Shannon pushed and pushed until there was a little black martian bunny coming out first.

"Aw its so cute so what kind of gender it is"? Shannon asked.

"It's a boy". Daizy replied.

"Okay one more time ready and……PUSH, PUSH"! Daizy commanded.

Shannon pushed and pushed once again and saw another little black martian bunny too!

"Oh my they are so adorable is this a girl"? Shannon asked.

"Yes Shannon so congratulations you have twins a boy and a girl". Daizy replied.

"Okay Buggy its over you can come back now"! Daizy shouted.

"Thanks, oh my goodness they are so adorable, what are their names"? Buggy asked.

"Well the girl is Lilly and the boy is Marvin ". Shannon replied.

"Those are really nice names". Buggy said.

"So Buggy are they my baby cousins"? Daizy asked.

"Hum why yeah you could put it like that". Buggy said grabbing his son.

"Ssh Lilly is sleeping in my arms isn't she cute"? Shannon asked rocking Lilly to sleep.

"Yeah she is so cute I love her so much I can't believe she is my baby cousin this is so exciting"! Daizy replied.

"Daizy"? Buggy asked.

"Yeah"? Daizy said.

"Would you like to hold Marvin"? Buggy asked rocking him to sleep.

"Sure I would love too"! Daizy said jumping up and down and than taking her baby cousin away from Buggy's arms and than sitting down in a rocking chair rocking her baby cousin back and forth so sweet.

"Say could I go to the dojo and show my cousins and long time friends my new baby cousins"? Daizy asked.

"Well…. I don't know sweetie, but lets see if it okay with your cousin". Shannon replied.

"I guess its okay if you take them to the dojo, but whatever you do don't tell them about you know what…." Buggy said.

"K got it I wont say anything" Daizy said.

"Here is a little baby sroller to put the twins in". Buggy said.

"Okay, thanks I'll take them myself and I will take good care of my little baby cousins". Daizy said putting them in and leaving out of the door.

"So, after the twins are a little bigger what is going to happen next"? Shannon asked,

"I'm not sure, Wait! I could take care of them, or maybe Daizy could take care of them when you leave to go back to New York City". Buggy replied.

"I guess, but Daizy is only twelve years old she is too young to be a mother right now". Shannon said.

"Yeah, you're right Shanny will we would have to see what happens". Buggy said.

Meanwhile at the dojo

Harmony and Yin were in their rooms lying down on their beds trying to calm down after what Chris said on purpose.

"I can't believe this is happening to me"! Harmony shouted.

"I mean why would Buggy do that"!? Harmony asked.

"I know Harmony I mean Buggy is twenty years old he can do whatever he wants, but getting a teenage girl pregnant is out of the question"! Yin replied.

"So, am I an auntie now"? Harmony asked.

"Yeah, besides Buggy is your brother, but his girlfriend is not married though, but I suppose you could be a auntie to the babies". Yin replied.

"Okay, let me get this straight I am thirteen years old and you are thirteen years old too plus my brother Yuck is fourteen years old AND Buggy is twenty years old and he can do whatever he wants, but Buggy is not setting a good example for Yuck and I, AND…..and………………………Our parents are gone forever we will never see them again Harmony said letting a tear come down her face.

Yin we have known each other for so long ever since we were two years old and but Harmony was cut off by Yin getting up from her bed and putting her arms around Harmony, and Harmony put her arms around Yin as well crying on her dojo shirt Yin rubbed Harmony's back and said.

"Harmony its ok don't cry we are going to get though this I promise". Yin said

"Thanks Yin you're the best friend I have ever had". Harmony said still crying.

Ding Dong!

"Come on Harmony lets go see who it is". Yin said.

"Sure". Harmony said.

Meanwhile Wubbzy answered the door and by his surprise it was a cute little green girl with pink hair and her pink ballet outfit and in front of her was two little black martians babies as well.

"Hum yes how can I help you"? Wubbzy asked.

"Yes, is Yuck and Harmony here my cousin Buggy said they were here they happen to be my cousins as well". Daizy replied.

"Yes, they are here would you like to come in miss"? Wubbzy asked.

"Sure, I like to Tee Hee"! Daizy replied.

"And by the way who are these cute little black babies who look like martians"? Wubbzy asked.

"Oh, they are my new baby cousins". Daizy replied.

"Wubbzy who is that at the door"? Harmony asked coming out of the door with Yin.

"Oh my is that who I think it is Cousin Daizy"? Harmony asked.

"Yup, its me cousin Harmony"! Daizy replied.

"I'm so happy to see you, aw who are these little cute babies"? Harmony asked.

"Oh, there are my new baby cousins from Buggy's girlfriend oops". Daizy said putting her hand over her mouth.

"These are my niece and nephew"? Harmony asked.

"I'm afraid so". Daizy replied.

"What are their names"? Harmony asked.

"Marvin and Lilly aren't they adorable". Daizy said.

"Yeah, they sound so sweet". Harmony replied.

"So, where is your other brother Yuck"? Daizy asked.

"Oh, he is hanging out with Mario and Chris I think". Harmony replied.

"No, I mean is he in the dojo"? Daizy asked again.

"Oh, yeah hold on….YUCK GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW AND COME AND SEE YOUR COUSIN DAIZY"!! Harmony shouted.

Yuck, Mario, and Chris came out the training room within in dash and had a glare on their face having a **what the heck do you want face**.

"What do you want"? Yuck asked.

"Dude! At least have some matters our cousin Daizy is here the one we haven't seen in a long time remember"? Harmony asked.

"Yeah, but why does Daizy has two little black martians babies with her"? Yuck asked.

"Because they are her new baby cousins from Buggy's girlfriend oops I gave it away too, anyway their names are Marvin and Lilly aren't they cute"? Harmony asked.

"Yeah, their cute". Yuck replied.

"I know I think they are the best baby cousins I ever had". Daizy said picking up Lilly and putting her on the floor followed by Marvin as well.

"Come on you guys want to play with them"? Daizy asked.

"Sure". Yin replied.

"Totally". Harmony replied.

"Okay". Yuck replied.

"Oh my goodness those little things are **MARTIANS**"!? Mario asked-laughing.

"Yes, and if have a problem with that you can take it to the judge"! Yin replied-shouting.

"Please that Lola and Mark don't mean nothing to be a black martian". Mario said.

"Its Lilly and Marvin for your information". Yin said.

"Whatever"! Mario said.

"Shut up Mario"! Harmony said-shouting.

"You shut up little **white girl**"! Mario yelled.

"You leave my little sister alone"! Yuck said-yelling.

"Mario, just let it go". Chris said.

"You know what I'm gone you coming Chris"? Mario asked.

"No, I'm going to stay here with them you go ahead". Chris replied.

"Fine, I don't give a care what you do, but I can't stand in this dojo with little black martians around here I think I'm going to have a heart attack see ya"! Mario said dashing out the door.

"Don't listen to him he is just jealous of you because- but Chris cut himself off.

"Because of what"? Yin asked.

"Nothing, Mario told me not to tell nobody his secret". Chris replied.

"Oh, okay". Yin said.

"Come on let's play with Marvin and Lilly now". Harmony ordered.

"Okay, Hi Lilly I'm your auntie's best friend Yin, Yin said taking Lilly's hand and rubbing it gently.

"Lilly, I'm your Auntie Harmony and this your Uncle Yuck as well". Harmony said.

Lilly looked up to her auntie and smiled, and than went over to her uncle and smiled as well.

"Tee Hee I think Lilly love you two". Daizy said.

"I know right". Harmony said.

"Marvin come over here so Auntie Harmony can give you some love". Harmony said.

Marvin just sat there and smiled at Harmony, so Harmony went to him instead and kiss him on the forehead.

"Marvin, say Auntie Harmony". Harmony ordered.

Marvin just stared at her.

"Maybe Marvin is too young to learn how to talk". Yuck said.

"Hum, maybe you're right I'll wait until they turned like two years old". Harmony said.

"That's a good idea I have not learn how to talk until I was two years old myself". Daizy said.

Marvin and Lilly yawns and lies on the floor sound asleep like little angels.

"Oh no its look like it their nap time". Harmony said.

"Could they sleep in my bed"? Yin asked.

"I suppose so". Daizy replied.

"I'll take Lilly". Harmony said.

"And I'll take Marvin too". Yuck said.

"Okay, you guys put the twins in Yin's bed and Yin and I will go to the and get some things for the twins". Daizy said.

"Why can't I come with you guys"? Harmony asked still holding Lilly in her arms.

"Because you mess up everything we can't trust you this time sorry". Daizy replied.

"Its not fair". Harmony said looking at Lilly in her arms.

"Harmony, its no big deal they will be back now come on and let's put the twins in Yin's bed". Yuck said still holding Marvin in his arms as well.

"Okay fine I don't care". Harmony said.

"See ya"! Yin said leaving with Daizy out the door.

Meanwhile at the arcade….

Rihanna has beat Yang in a lot of games and Yang did not won a single game Rihanna was too good to beat.

"I can't you beat me in 50 games already I give up"! Yang said.

"I can't help it if I'm really good at beating at boy in games it is a gift I just have". Rihanna said.

"Yeah well I'm going back to the dojo". Yang said leaving the arcade.

"Wait for me"! Rihanna said catching up with him as well.

On their way to the dojo Yang and Rihanna saw Daizy and Yin going into a baby store this gave a confused look on both their faces.

"Hum, why are Yin and that girl going to a baby store"? Rihanna asked Yang.

"I have no idea, but I'm going in there to see for myself". Yang said dashing into the store.

"Dude! Wait for me"! Rihanna said.

Daizy and Yin shop for baby items for Marvin and Lilly when they bumped into Yang and Rihanna.

"Oh, Yang I didn't know you were in here". Yin said.

"One why are you in this stupid baby store and two who the heck is that girl"!?

"One because Daizy's new cousins were just born by Buggy's girlfriend Shannon and their names are Marvin and Lilly and two this is our long time friend Daizy Harmony, Yuck, and Buggy's cousins remember"? Yin asked.

"**WHAT**! Buggy got Shannon pregnant!? And now the babies are born please don't tell me they are at the dojo already and two Oh yeah I remember you Daizy we have not seen you in a long time how old are you now"? Yang asked.

"Twelve and you"? Daizy asked.

" Thirteen". Yang replied.

"I can't believe I have new cousins this is so awesome"! Daizy said.

"Yeah, but why would Buggy do that to a teenage girl who is not even an adult yet that is so stupid"! Yang said.

"Shannon had babies oh my gosh that is not good"! Rihanna said.

"I swear when I see that girl I'm going to have a serious talk with her". Rihanna said.

"Rihanna, don't hurt her its not her fault well maybe it is I don't know just don't be too hard on her". Yin said.

"I'm not going to hurt her I promise". Rihanna said.

"You better not"! Daizy said-yelling.

"Yin, do we have everything we need"? Daizy asked.

"Hum, lets see………Yup we do"! Yin replied.

"Great, lets go pay for it than we will go back to the dojo maybe Marvin and Lilly are wake from their nap". Daizy said.

"Why am I standing in a baby store I need to get out of here"! Yang said dashing out of the door.

"Aw, pellets dude if you don't slow down I swear……never mind I'm coming dude". Rihanna said dashing out the door as well.

Meanwhile at the mansion…..

Shannon was lying down on Buggy's bed she was relaxing on bed having her eyes closed while Buggy was down stairs talking to his computer.

"Ok Buggy sir now that you got Shannon pregnant its time to turn her evil now"! The computer commanded.

"Yeah, I know but now right now I have to at least wait a while until that happens". Buggy said.

"**WHAT**! Do it now and I mean now or this is going to get ugly Buggy sir". The computer ordered.

"Good-bye". Buggy said shutting down the computer than to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Meanwhile Shannon woke up from her nap and pulled off the covers and open the windows and a blue jay bird came flying in and Shannon grabbed it and held it on her finger and rubbed it gently than letting it fly away out of the window.

"Such a beautiful sky up above Tee Hee"! Shannon said to herself.

"I wish I could go to the dojo where my friends are, but I can't I must stay here and wait a while until I think its time". Shannon said.

Shannon started to cry, but she quickly dried up the tears before a tear could fall to the ground.

Somewhere over the rainbow, somewhere over the rainbow Shannon said over and over than Shannon walk up to the window and started singing……Ooooo oooooo **ohoohohoo**

**Ooooo ohooohoo oooohoo**

**Ooooo ohoohooo oohoooo**

**Oohooo oohoooho ooooho**

**Ooooo oooooo oooooo**

**Ooooo oooooo oooooo**

Shannon lays on the bed and rubs her beautiful blonde hair.

**Somewhere over the rainbow**

**Way up high**

**And the dreams that you dreamed of**

**Once in a lullaby ii ii iii**

**Somewhere over the rainbow**

**Blue birds fly**

**And the dreams that you dreamed of**

**Dreams really do come true ooh ooooh**

**Someday I'll wish upon a star**

**Wake up where the clouds are far behind me ee ee eeh**

**Where trouble melts like lemon drops**

**High above the chimney top thats where you'll find me oh**

**Somewhere over the rainbow**

**Blue birds fly**

**And the dream that you dare to,why, oh why can't I? i iiii**

Shannon get up from the bed and spins all around the room and starts singing again.

**Well I see trees of green and red roses too**

**I watch them bloom for me and you**

**And I think to my self**

**what a wonderful world**

**Well I see skies of blue, and I see clouds of white**

**and the brightness of day, I like the dark**

**And I think to my self**

**what a wonderful world**

**The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky**

**Are also on the faces of people passing by**

**I see friends shaking hands**

**Singing, "How do you do?"**

**They're really saying, I...I love you**

**I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,**

**They'll learn much more**

**Than we'll know**

**And I think to myself**

**What a wonderful world (w)oohoorld**

Shannon grabbed some flowers and puts them up to her nose smelling the nice smell than once again she starts singing once more.

**Someday I'll wish upon a star,**

**Wake up where the clouds are far behind me**

**Where trouble melts like lemon drops**

**High above the chimney top that's where you'll find me**

**Oh, Somewhere over the rainbow way up high**

**And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? I hiii ?**

**Ooooo oooooo oooooo**

**Ooooo oooooo oooooo**

**Ooooo oooooo oooooo**

**Ooooo oooooo oooooo**

**Ooooo oooooo oooooo**

**Ooooo oooooo oooooo**

Shannon lay up against the wall and falls down and puts her legs together and than her head down than all of a sudden she starts to have a long dream.

In Shannon's dream…..

Shannon was standing in her bedroom with her parents and sister being really afraid of lots of noises coming from all over the house.

"Mom I'm scared I don't want to die". Shannon said

"Ssh its okay sweetie we are going to get though this by fighting off this villain" Her mother said.

Once again they heard noise and talking voices they did not regonize the voice.

"Oh my gosh"! Jennifer said.

Suddenly the evil villain appeared in front of their eyes and he was black and dark all over the only thing they could see was his evil eyes and his evil smile than without warning he pulled out his sharp sword and grabbed Shannon and Jennifer's mom and chocked her to death making her cough up blood.

"MOM"! Shannon and Jennifer yelled in horror.

Than without warning the evil villain stabbed their mother in the chest like ten times and she was dead within two seconds she was bleeding to death.

"MOM"! Shannon and Jennifer yelled in another horror it really scared them to death.

"What do you want from us"? Jennifer asked.

Suddenly the evil villain stabbed Jennifer's arm making blood come out she started to cry and cry.

"AARRGGHH! Jeny please don't die if you than it will just be me and my father" but Shannon was cut off by their father lying her floor dead already from being stabbed twenty times.

"Oh my gosh I'm so scared he killed our father too and now we are next we have got to do something". Shannon said crying in tears.

"I'm sorry Shannon I'm dying…….dying……"Than the evil villain stabbed her again in the chest making her fall to the ground and dying as well leaving Shannon all alone with the evil villain she was too scared too fight and to protect herself.

"Please, don't kill me too I don't want to die". Shannon begged and begged.

Finally the evil villain spoked..

"Shannon you are apart of me you will become evil from now on HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"! The evil villain said

"No way I don't want to you jerk"! Shannon spoke back which made the evil villain furious with her.

"No, no I take that back I didn't mean it like that please don't murder me you already killed my parents and my sister don't murder me"! Shannon begged.

"You are coming with me missy"! The evil villain said reaching out his hand and taking Shannon into the darkness.

Shannon spun all around the pitch black darkness and couldn't see a thing she started to cry and yelled from the top of her lungs hoping she doesn't get hurt from this villain she does or doesn't know.

Finally she stopped and feel from the pitch black sky and into a scary mansion she thought it was Buggy's mansion because it look familiar to her she walked all around the mansion calling for someone but nobody answered than Shannon went up the stairs and by her surprise she saw her parents and sister's body lying on the floor. Shannon yelled in horror and ran back down the stairs and bumped into something or someone she opened her eyes she saw what It appeared to be Buggy the one who she truly love so much.

"Buggy, I'm so glad to see you someone murdered my parents and my sister I'm so scared". Shannon said still crying.

Suddenly Buggy grabbed Shannon's arm holding it really tightly which hurt Shannon to death.

"OWE Buggy that hurts why are you hurting me"? Shannon asked him than getting free from his arm and than she saw a little bit of blood on her hand.

"What the heck was that for you made my hand bleed what is wrong with you"!? Shannon asked.

"Shut up and lie down right now"! Buggy ordered.

"But, but". Shannon said.

"I said LIE DOWN"! Buggy yelled in horror.

Shannon gulped and lie down as he asked than as she lie down the ropes began to tie her up on the bed so she couldn't move inch.

"AAAHHHHHH"! Shannon yelled-crying.

"Just relax my dear and it will be over before you know it". Buggy said grabbing a sharp needle connected to the machine he created for her.

"Hum, is that sharp going to hurt"? Shannon asked.

"Oh yeah really bad HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"! Buggy said laughing evilly.

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH, NO DON'T DO IT TO ME"! Shannon begged.

But before the needle could go though her white skin Shannon woke up screaming in horror.

"AAARRRGGGHHH"! Shannon said-screaming and than started to cry in tears.

Buggy heard Shannon's crying and ran up there within a dash and busted down the door saying.

"What happen sweetie"? Buggy asked.

"AARRGGHH don't touch me you monster"! Shannon said backing up from him and on the wall.

"What are you talking about"? Buggy asked.

"Stay away from me you are trying to kill me"! Shannon said.

"No I'm not why would you think that". Buggy said.

"Because I saw it in my dream you killed my parents and my big sister I know you did"! Shannon yelled at him.

"I would never hurt you or you parents first of all I don't even know your parents so can't tell me that I killed them because I didn't wake up Shannon! You were having a bad dream that scared you and thinking it happen in real life well it didn't". Buggy said.

"No, I will not wake up I know you did it and you will pay for it you jerk"! Shannon said charging up her magic.

"FIRE FISTS"! Shannon called out.

"FOO-FIELD"! Buggy called out.

"Shannon knock it off"!! Buggy ordered.

"NO I trusted you and you broke my heart by murdering my parents and my big sister how dare you"! Shannon said still crying.

"Shannon listen to me I"- but Buggy was cut off by Shannon moving away from Buggy and than opening the door but Shannon couldn't get it open because Buggy use his powers to lock it so Shannon could leave him.

"Shannon you listen and you listen good, I did not kill your family I swear now wake up Shannon you are dreaming"! Buggy ordered as he shake her.

Finally Shannon's eyes went wide open and she said.

"Oh, Buggy I'm so glad you are here this is dream felt so real I thought I was gonna" but than Shannon continued to cry into Buggy's arms.

"Ssh Its going to be okay honey I'm right here to protect you I promise I won't let you get hurt". Buggy said rubbing Shannon's back than giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks Buggy I don't know what I would do without you". Shannon said wiping her tears away from her face and than having a smile on her face.

Meanwhile at the dojo…..

Daizy and Yin had arrived back from the store for the twins and they were already up from their nap Lilly was all on top of Rihanna and so was Marvin as well.

"Well, its looks like they like you Rihanna". Yin said.

"Yeah, they are so adorable". Rihanna said.

"Thank you Rihanna they are my new cousins". Daizy said.

"Huh, you already said that". Rihanna said.

"Oh, my bad sorry Tee Hee"! Daizy said.

"Are Marvin and Lilly martians"? Yang asked.

"Yes, and you better not have a problem with it dude"! Daizy said.

"I won't gosh"! Yang said.

"Good". Daizy said.

Two seconds later Harmony, Yuck, Dawn, Aubrey, and Aundrea came out of the training room.

"Hey, what took you so long"? Harmony asked.

"It didn't take us that long it didn't even take hour to come back I don't know what you talking about". Yin replied.

One second later Wubbzy and Walden come in as well.

Oh my goodness why does **BLUE HEAD BALL **have to be here oh I wished **SKIRT BOY **would live at another planet". Wubbzy admitted.

"Whatever** BALLET BOY**"! Yang said.

"Like I said you are still a **HORROR**"! Wubbzy said.

"Please, you are the one who is a **HORROR**"! Yang said.

"Don't make me get started"! Wubbzy yelled.

"Don't make me get started"! Yang yelled.

"Both of you **SHUT UP NOW**"!! Walden yelled.

Once again Yang and Wubbzy were silent because of Walden's yelling.

"Walden, do you have to yell like that"!? Harmony asked.

"Sorry it just that these two will not stop and I always have to yell at them in order for them to become silent". Walden said.

"I see". Harmony said.

"Walden, you are so cute"! Aubrey said.

"I am"? Walden asked.

"Sure, I think you are adorable". Aubrey replied.

"Oh, well that is just so sweet of you, but that doesn't mean I'll date you"! Walden said-laughing.

"Fine, if that's the way you are going to talk to me than "FISTS OF FIRE"! Aubrey called out making Walden's arm catch on fire but he blew it out.

"I'll be back I'm going to take a long walk who's coming"? Aubrey asked.

"Me"! Aundrea said.

"Sure"! Dawn replied.

"I wonder what Lil Wayne is doing". Harmony said.

"I don't know Harmony". Yin said.

"I'm going to his room to see I'll be back". Harmony said.

When Harmony knocked on the door he answered it and asked.

"Yes"? Lil Wayne asked.

"What are you doing"? Harmony asked.

"Nothing really why"? Lil Wayne asked.

"I was wondering would you like to see Shannon's new children"? Harmony asked.

"Sure, I would like that". Lil Wayne replied.

"Lil Wayne, this is Marvin and Lilly as you can see they are twins and by the way they are little black martains, but please don't judge about it". Yin said.

"Don't worry I wont judge I think their sweet little things". Lil Wayne said.

"Yup I'm their Auntie Harmony, Harmony said.

"Oh, I'm just worried about Shannon". Yin said.

"I know right". Harmony said.

"I'm sure she is okay". Yuck said.

"Yeah, you're right lets not worry". Lil Wayne said.

"Oh, I'm so bored". Wubbzy said.

"Too bad for you". Yang said.

"YANG"! Lil Wayne and Yuck said together.

"What"? Yang asked.

"Do you have to be so rude"? Yuck asked.

"Wubbzy started it". Yang replied.

"You started it **BLUE HEAD BALL**"! Wubbzy said.

"Shut up, **BALLET BOY**"! Yang said.

"Both of you knock it off"! Yuck said.

"Not until **BLUE BOY** takes back what he said to me". Wubbzy said.

"AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN **YELLOW BOY**"! Yang yelled.

"You know what I can't take this no more"! Lil Wayne said.

"I'm with you dude"! Yuck said.

"Are you two ever going to learn to get along for at least a day"? Walden asked.

"Nope, not ever"! Wubbzy said.

"Heck no"! Yang said.

"Well you guys are going to have to". Yuck said.

"Yeah, starting NOW"! Lil Wayne said.

"WHAT"!? Wubbzy and Yang said together.

"Walden, Yuck, and Lil Wayne I'm going to say this again Wubbzy and I hate each other we will never ever get along in a million years"! Yang said.

"We don't care how much you guys hate each other you are going to get along right here right now"! Lil Wayne said.

"NO"! Wubbzy said.

"Sorry, you guys don't have a choice". Yuck said.

"Hum can we change the subject and dance to two songs please"? Yin asked.

"Okay". Lil Wayne said.

"Yay ok the first song is Single Ladies by Beyonce it is a awesome song trust me"! Yin said.

**All the single ladies(7x)**

Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
You decided to dip and now you wanna trip  
Cuz another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
Don't pay him any attention  
Done cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shouldd put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohh  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
Acting up, drink in my cup  
I can care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cuz you had your turn  
And now you gone learn  
Wat it really feels like to miss me

Don't treat me to things of the world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Is a man that makes me then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you want  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost, I'll be gone  
All the single ladies(7x)  
Now put your hands up

"That was off the hook"! Lil Wayne said.

"It was awesome"! Yuck said.

"I know right"! Yin said.

"I tell you when Wubbzy dances he dance like a skinny stick"! Yang said.

"You dance weird"! Wubbzy said.

"Please, you dance the weirdest"! Yang said.

"Both of you stop"! Lil Wayne said.

"Lets move on already"! Harmony said.

"The final song is Umbrella by Rihanna everyone should know that song already". Yin said.

**You had my heart.  
And we'll never be world apart.  
They be in magazines.  
But you'll still be my star.  
Baby, cause in the dark.  
You can see shiny cars.  
And that's when you need me there.  
With you I'll always share.  
Because…**

**[Chorus: Rihanna]  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together.  
Told you I'll be here forever.  
Said I'll always be a friend.  
Took an oath, Ima stick it out till the end.  
Now it's raining more than ever.  
Know that we'll still have each other.  
You can stand under my umbrella.  
You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey.  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey.  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey.  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey, ey, ey.**

**[Verse 2: Rihanna]  
These funky things.  
Will never come in between.  
You're part of my entity  
If for infinity.]  
When the world has took us part.  
When the world has done its cause.  
If the hand is hard.  
Together we'll mend your heart.  
Because…**

**[Chorus: Rihanna]  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together.  
Told you I'll be here forever.  
Said I'll always be a friend.  
Took an oath, Ima stick it out till the end.  
Now it's raining more than ever.  
Know that we'll still have each other.  
You can stand under my umbrella.  
You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey.  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey.  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey.  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey, ey, ey.**

**[Bridge: Rihanna]  
You can run into my arms.  
It's okay don't be alarm.  
Come in to me, there's no distance in between, our love.  
So gon' and let the rain pour.  
I'll be all you need and more.  
Because…**

**[Chorus: Rihanna]  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together.  
Told you I'll be here forever.  
Said I'll always be a friend.  
Took an oath, Ima stick it out till the end.  
Now it's raining more than ever.  
Know that we'll still have each other.  
You can stand under my umbrella.  
You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey.  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey.  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey.  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey, ey, ey.**

**[Outro: Rihanna]  
It's raining.  
Oooh baby, it's raining.  
Baby come in to me, come in to me.  
It's raining.  
Oooh baby, it's raining.  
You can always come in to me, come in to me.**

"Cool song"! Yuck said.

"This song is awesome"! Lil Wayne said.

"So beautiful"! Yin said.

"I dance better than Wubbzy". Yang said.

"No, I dance way better than you Yang". Wubbzy said.

"Whatever"! Yang said.

"Talk to the hand". Wubbzy said.

"Here we go again"! Lil Wayne, Yuck, Yin, and Harmony said together.

To be Continued…..


	9. Meet Marvin and Lilly

**Making The Woo Foo Band**

**Chapter 9**

**Meet Marvin and Lilly**

Days went by than months than years and Marvin and Lilly have grown into bigger black martians. Now they are twelve the same age Daizy was now she is fourteen followed by Yin, Yang, and Harmony now fifteen and Yuck fifteen as well and finally Shannon eighteen and Buggy twenty-two years old. Wow everybody is a teenager expect for Marvin and Lilly who are still a pre-teen lets see what happens next enjoy!

At the dojo Marvin and Lilly were thinking about their mother for the past few months. They wondered how come they haven't seen their mother or father for a few years this hurt them really bad.

"Marvin, why hasn't mom or dad come to get us yet"? Lilly asked.

"I don't know Lilly, there has got to be some reason they didn't show up since we were little". Marvin replied.

"Its not fair! I want to see mama and daddy"! Lilly shouted.

"I know I do too". Marvin said.

"I'm going to ask my Auntie Harmony something, You coming with me"? Lilly asked.

"Sure, I'll come with you sis". Marvin replied.

Harmony was in the living room with Yin talking about things that teenagers talk about when Lilly and Marvin came into the room. Lilly sighs and so does Marvin as well.

"Hey guys"! Yin said.

"Hi". Lilly said still sighing.

"Hey, what is the matter with you two, you are always happy everyday". Harmony said.

"Auntie Harmony, I want to see my parents NOW"! Lilly said.

"Aw, its okay Lilly". Yin said.

'Its not okay, Marvin and I haven't seen are parents since we were little and now we are twelve about to turn thirteen next year and we still haven't seen our parents I mean come on now GET REAL"! Lilly said letting a tear come down from her face.

"Ssh Lilly, I'm sure we'll see our parents really soon". Marvin said.

"But, but………". Said Lilly.

"But what"? Yin asked.

"Never mind, if I'm going to stay at this dojo for the rest of my life, than who gives a care". Lilly said dropping to the floor crying in tears.

"Lilly, I know how you feel sweetie, Auntie Harmony will take care of you if your parents don't turn up soon". Harmony said kneeling down to Lilly and to calm her down.

"Whatever, I need some air I'll be back later, Marvin are you coming with me"? Lilly asked.

"I guess so". Marvin replied.

"Auntie Harmony will come too, and maybe your uncle as well". Harmony said.

"NO, just me and my brother and that it"! Lilly shouted.

"LILLY"! Marvin shouted.

"Sorry, its just that……………………………….". Lilly said-stopping.

"What"? Yin asked.

"Nothing, you guys can come if you want I don't care". Lilly said.

"Marvin, what is wrong with your sister today, I mean I know she misses her parents, but that doesn't mean she has to act up like this". Yin said.

"I know how she feels, but maybe for a few hours she'll be happy again". Marvin said.

"I will not be happy not ever I------but Lilly was cut off by Yang, Yuck, Wubbzy, Walden, and Rihanna coming inside the dojo.

"This is all your fault **BLUE HEAD BALL**"! Wubbzy said.

"How is this my fault **BALLET BOY**"!? Yang asked.

"Cause, its always its, you ruin everything, every single day"! Wubbzy said.

"Whatever, you are such a--"but Yang was cut off by Lilly sad face.

"What is wrong with Lilly"? Yang asked.

"You figure that out yourself"! Lilly replied.

"Well excuse me, Marvin what the heck is your sister's problem"!? Yang asked.

"Its kinda a long story, but one thing is Lilly misses her parents so much and so I but I'm not complaining about it". Marvin replied.

"Yeah, she'll get over it, and she'll deal with it". Yang said.

"Shut up, BLUE BOY"! Lilly shouted.

"You shut up, BLACK **MARTIAN** GIRL"! Yang shouted back.

"I'm going to take a shower by myself in my bedroom alone"! Lilly said.

"Okay, Lilly". Marvin said.

"Don't come out soon"! Yang said.

"YANG"! Yuck, Walden said together.

"What, Lilly started it"! Yang said.

"So what"! Yuck said.

"Get over it dude"! Walden said.

"But she was being rude to me first". Yang said.

"So what"! Walden said.

"Get over it dude"! Yuck said.

"Aw, Pellets"! Yang said.

"Pellets"? Marvin asked.

"Yeah, pellets I say it all the time"! Yang said.

"No, what does it mean"? Marvin asked again.

"Oh crap something like that". Yang replied.

"I'm going to see if my sister is okay". Marvin said leaving the living room and into their bedroom.

"Hey, who up for video games"? Rihanna asked.

"ME"! Walden, Wubbzy, Yuck, and Yang said together.

Meanwhile at the mansion…..

Shannon was listening to music with her boyfriend Buggy so romantic.

"I like this music baby, its so romantic". Shannon said moving closer to Buggy.

"I'm glad you do honey". Buggy said touching her blonde hair.

"Buggy, I wonder how are Marvin and Lilly doing they have to be at least twelve or thirteen by now what do you think"? Shannon asked.

"Maybe, I hope Harmony and Yuck are taking care of them for us". Buggy replied.

"Yeah, maybe you're right I'm sure they're fine". Shannon said.

"Totally, after all we are their parents". Buggy said.

"Shannon, I'm going to go in my workshop so I can do some business I'll spend some more time with you soon". Buggy said giving Shannon a kiss on the forehead.

"K". Shannon said getting up too.

"I'm going to in your room than". Shannon said.

"Okay". Buggy said.

Shannon went up to Buggy's bedroom to relax for a bit, but she wanted to get some fresh air outside she loved the fresh air with the wind blowing it felt good to her.

"I can't believe I'm still wearing this white dress I wore on my date wait I have some clothes in my suitcase I must have put them….put them…right over here beside Buggy's bed silly me Tee Hee"! Shannon said getting her suitcase a picking out an outfit.

Shannon wore a light blue short sleeve shirt with the word Sassy on it, plus her jean jacket just in case she tie it around her waist, and her sky blue mini skirt with a white belt on it, and finally her black boots that came up to her legs. Shannon put on her blue butterfly earrings and than she combed her beautiful blonde hair really good than putting in a flower pin in her hair to make it beautiful and for the finishing touches Shannon put on some pink lip gloss and her pink eye shadow. Shannon was looking beautiful than ever the most beautiful girl in the world!

"Tee Hee, I sure do look beautiful". Shannon said looking in the mirror.

"I'm sure Buggy wont mind if I take a few minutes for some fresh air I mean a girl as got to have some fresh air everyday, I'll be okay I hope…." Shannon said grabbing her blue purse and sneaking out of the door.

"Tee Hee! This totally feels good to me"! Shannon said spinning around in the breeze.

"Hum, I'll put my jean jacket and purse right next to this oak tree". Shannon said doing just that.

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la," Shannon said skipping all over the meadow.

"Oh my, these flowers are so pretty I think I'm going to pick some". Shannon said kneeling down and grabbing some daisies, sunflowers, jasmines, and many others.

"Transfoomate"! Shannon said making a basket appear than she put the flowers in there than she lie down on the green grass which felt really good.

"MM, that feels nice". Shannon said.

"Oh my, that little robin and blue jay look so adorable". Shannon said crolling over to them and surprisingly they didn't move in inch.

"Hi little things". Shannon said.

"Chirp, chirp, chirp" the robin said.

(Hi cute girl)

"Chirp, chirp" the blue jay said.

(Hiya! Tee Hee)

"Aw, that is so sweet". Shannon said.

"I'm surprised that when I came over you little sweeties didn't fly away Tee Hee, by the way can you talk I mean by regular talk"? Shannon asked.

"Chirp"? the robin asked.

"Chirp"? the blue jay also asked.

"Okay, I guess not, but its okay I can understand what you guys are saying I kinda speak bird ever since I was little Tee Hee"! Shannon said.

"By the way my name is Shannon I'm from New York City and guys are"? Shannon asked.

"Chirp, chirp"! the robin said.

(my name is May)

"Chirp, Chirp"!

(And I'm April)

"Pretty names if I do say so myself Tee Hee"! Shannon said.

"Chirp, chirp" May said.

(I'm really cold)

"Chirp, chirp" April said.

(Me too)

"Aw, don't worry May and April I'll go get my jean jacket to keep you warm I'll be back". Shannon said getting up and running to the oak tree where her things were she pick up both her purse and the jacket as well.

"Here you go is that better"? Shannon asked.

"Cc-yes" May replied.

"Cc-yeah". April replied.

"Oh my gosh, you guys just talked"! Shannon said.

"I know we tricked you with that one Tee Hee"! May said.

"Tee Hee"! April said-laughing.

"I knew it"! Shannon said.

"Shannon"? May asked.

"Yeah"? Shannon replied.

"Do you want to hang out together just the three of us"? May asked.

"Well I don't know, my boyfriend doesn't know I left his mansion and he will be worried if he finds out I'm gone". Shannon said.

"Come on Shannon, you'll be okay besides we will be with you". May said jumping into Shannon's hand followed by April as well.

"Well, okay I'll come". Shannon said letting the birds fly in the air and than grabbing Shannon's shirt and lifting her up in the air.

"Oh my gosh I'm flying"! Shannon said.

"WEEEEE"! Shannon added.

"I'm glad you like it Shannon". April said.

"I totally do, its too bad my boyfriend doesn't know I'm gone for a little while". Shannon said.

"Yeah, he will be fine". May said.

"Maybe……" Shannon said.

Meanwhile at the mansion….

Buggy had finished his paper work for the week and he was ready to spend some time with his girlfriend Shannon who happens to be in the bedroom which she is not.

"Okay, I'm done time to spend some time with Shannon maybe I'll take her somewhere". Buggy said.

When Buggy came to his bedroom that Shannon was in Buggy knocked on the door but there was no answer, so he tried again and again still no answer so than Buggy open the door and it was empty nobody was in there.

"Shannon, where are you"? Buggy said looking all over the place.

"Shannon, Are you trying to scare me well you can't sweetie". Buggy said, now he realized that Shannon was gone.

"Oh my gosh, Shannon is gone"!! Buggy said.

"Where did she go, I have to find her". Buggy said leaving his mansion.

Meanwhile at the dojo……

Marvin went into their room where Lilly was taking her long shower for a least two hours.

"Lilly, what is taking you so long it has been two hours already"! Marvin said.

"Oh snap, I'm getting out right now, than you and I can go out just the two of us, brother and sister Tee Hee"! Lilly said turning off the water than grabbing her towel to cover herself as she came out the bathroom.

"Marvin, I need some privacy here". Lilly said.

"Okay, very well". Marvin said.

"Thanks". Lilly said pushing her twin brother of the bedroom so she could have some privacy to herself.

Lilly dried herself off than put her underwear and her bra on.

Lilly went in her closet to pick the best outfit she could wear out with her brother.

"I think I'll wear this outfit with some jewelry" Lilly said.

Lilly wore a light green short sleeve shirt with a lily flower on it. Than she wore her pink skirt with green belt to go with it. Wearing her pink/green sneakers as well. Finally she combed her long black hair putting it into a pony tail with a pink/green beret. And her green circle earrings and her pink necklace as well. Lilly was ready to go she grabbed her mp3 player and put it into her pocket than dash off.

"I'm ready Marvin". Lilly said.

"Okay, me too". Marvin said.

"Lilly, are you sure you don't want us to come too"? Yin asked.

"Nope"! Lilly said.

"Very well". Walden said.

"We'll get over it". Yang said.

"Lilly, can Auntie Harmony pretty please with sparkles, sugar, and cherry on top go with you and Marvin"? Harmony asked-begged.

"Harmony, just let it go cause she is going to say no anyway, if she wants to go with just Marvin than that's fine, but you don't have to go everywhere she goes". Yuck said.

"That's right Yuck tell her"! Lilly said.

"Hum that's your Uncle Yuck". Harmony said.

"Oh, my bad". Lilly said.

"Can we go already"? Marvin asked.

"Sure, we go now". Lilly said leaving the dojo.

"We'll be back soon". Marvin said.

"See ya"! Lilly said.

"Bye"! all the students said together.

Meanwhile in town…….

Marvin and Lilly went though all the towns going into lots of stores buying a lot of stuff.

"Marvin, I wish I could see our parents now, but I'll wont complain about it". Lilly said.

"That's a good little sister". Marvin said.

"Say, who is over there"? Lilly pointed out to a white teenage girl with two little birds with her.

"Lets go over there and see". Marvin suggested.

"Hi, you don't us but my name is Lilly and this my twin brother Marvin and you are"? Lilly asked.

"Marvin and Lilly, those are so familiar names I have babies twins name Marvin and Lilly and…..Oh my gosh"! Shannon said

"What miss"? Marvin asked.

"You are my children aren't you"? Shannon asked.

"Hum, not really you are not a martian". Lilly replied.

"But you guys look so familiar it is you, you maybe don't remember but I do I'm your mother and I'm not lying about it". Shannon said.

"You are"? Marvin asked.

"Yup, I had two black little martian babies just like you two and you guys are the ones I'm postivtie". Shannon said.

"I must be dreaming". Lilly said.

"Nope, it is your mother". Shannon said.

"MAMA"! Lilly said running into her mother's arms followed by Marvin as well.

"Its been so long mama". Marvin said.

"I miss you so much". Lilly said.

"I miss you guys too"! Shannon said.

"Are we going to go home now, we will go pack up our stuff now"! Lilly said.

"Hum, guys about that we need to talk about that". Shannon said.

"What mom"? Lilly asked.

"Well, I….I can't take care of you nor your father ether". Shannon said.

"Why not"? Marvin asked.

"Because…..I'm too young to take care of you two and plus I don't live here I live in New York City and I have a sister and parents over there and Buggy I don't know, but I think who is going to take care of you is Buggy's brother and sister I'm sorry". Shannon said.

"We could come with you to New York City". Lilly said.

"Sorry you can't, my parents cannot find out I have children ok". Shannon said.

"Well, okay I guess Auntie Harmony and Uncle Yuck could take care of us until we are old enough to take care of ourselves". Marvin said.

"NO, I want you to take care of us I can't have a auntie and a uncle take care of us we need a mother and a father mom". Lilly said.

"Lilly, I understand you and Marvin wont to stay with me and Buggy forever, but it can't happen I'm so sorry". Shannon said.

"Its ok mom will Lilly and I will still be able to see you again"? Marvin asked.

"Maybe, can I get a hug before I go"? Shannon asked.

"Sure, mom". Lilly said running her arms.

"Yes mom". Marvin said running her arms as well.

"I love you Lilly, and I love you too Marvin. Good-bye". Shannon said.

"Bye mom". Lilly said.

"Good-bye mom". Marvin said.

"I miss mom already". Lilly said.

"I know you do Lilly". Marvin said.

"So Marvin what do you want to do now"? Lilly asked.

"Go back to the dojo and tell them the good news and bad news". Marvin replied.

"Okay Marvin". Lilly said.

Meanwhile near town…….

Shannon and her new friends May and April who seem to be little birds were walking all over the town looking at stores but they didn't even go in one of them.

Shannon sighs…

"Shannon what's wrong"? April asked.

"Oh April and May it just that I miss my children already and I can't believe that I cannot take care of them because I'm not old enough too and I don't want my parents to find out about this". Shannon replied.

"I know how you feel Shannon". May said.

"Oh snap Shannon May and I better go we have got work to do". April said.

"Oh ok well it was nice to meet to see ya"! Shannon said.

"Bye-bye". May and April said together as they flew away.

"Well since I don't have no more money left I'll go back to the mansion". Shannon said to herself.

Shannon left town and headed straight back to the mansion as she came back Buggy was looking for her all over the place. Shannon gulped and hid behind a big oak tree and kneeled on her knees and said.

"Hum, maybe if I start singing something he'll regonize my voice" Shannon said to herself.

Shannon put her purse and her jacket down and put her hands together looked up into the sky and started singing…..

**Ooooo oooooo ohoohohoo  
Ooooo ohooohoo oooohoo  
Ooooo ohoohooo oohoooo  
Oohooo oohoooho ooooho  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo**

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Once in a lullaby ii ii iii o  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
Blue birds fly  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Dreams really do come true ooh ooooh  
Someday I'll wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me ee ee eeh  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me oh  
Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly  
And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? I iiii

Well I see trees of green and  
Red roses too,  
I'll watch them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world

Well I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white  
And the brightness of day  
I like the dark and I think to myself  
What a wonderful world

The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces of people passing by  
I see friends shaking hands  
Saying, "How do you do?"  
They're really saying, I... I love you  
I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,  
They'll learn much more  
Than we'll know  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world (w)oohoorld

Someday I'll wish upon a star,  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top that's where you'll find me  
Oh, Somewhere over the rainbow way up high  
And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? I hiii?

Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo

"Shannon"? Buggy asked himself.

"Tee Hee"! Shannon said quietly.

Buggy looked behind a oak tree and saw Shannon looking at the sky.

"Shannon"! Buggy shouted.

"AARRHH"! Shannon said as she jumped from being scared than she back up from the oak tree holding her purse and her jacket putting her hand to her mouth.

"Oh Shannon where were you"? Buggy asked as he was getting closer to Shannon by kneeling down to her.

"Hum, I was hum…..out here getting some fresh air". Shannon replied.

"Oh Shannon you really scared me please don't do that again you could have got me worried I thought someone came and got you". Buggy said pulling Shannon closer to his body.

"I'm so sorry I wont do that again I just needed some fresh air". Shannon said.

"Shannon I love you so much and I have to protect you so you wont get hurt or murdered its my job to protect you baby". Buggy said rubbing Shannon's blonde hair.

"Yeah I know you have to protect me, could I still say out here please"? Shannon asked.

"Sure you can baby, but I'll have to stay out here with you remember I must protect my beautiful little girlfriend to make sure you don't get hurt or mudered". Buggy said tickling Shannon's chin.

"Tee Hee"! Shannon said-giggling.

Shannon and Buggy leaned for a kiss and their lips touched Shannon lied on the green grass and Buggy was on top of her.

Buggy lifted her up into his arms Shannon arms went around his neck and Buggy's arm went around Shannon's waist so romantic.

Shannon's lip still touched Buggy's mouth her eyes started to close and begin to have that dream again she had a few years later.

In Shannon's dream……

Shannon was still lying on the bed and was still tied to it she was scared to death.

"Please don't do this". Shannon begged.

"Shut up missy"! Buggy shouted.

Just as Buggy was about to put the needle into Shannon's white skin he paused and put the needle down for some reason.

"Oh you changed your mind"? Shannon asked.

"Shut up Missy, and transfoomate yourself to get untied right now"! Buggy ordered.

"Okay, transfoomate…"! Shannon called out and the ropes burned up making her go free.

"Now come with me missy"! Buggy said grabbing Shannon's hand holding really tightly.

Shannon could see more blood come out her hand a little so she said.

"Buggy stop hurting my hand you are making it bleed even more what the heck is your problem? LET ME GO"! Shannon said-shouting.

"Shut up Missy"! Buggy said still holding her hand tightly.

"OWE"! Shannon scrammed.

"Where are you taking me"? Shannon asked.

"Someplace you will never forget missy"! Buggy replied.

Suddenly they came to a stop at this haunted-horror building it was the scariest building Shannon has ever seen in her life. Shannon gulped and gulped.

"Hum, are you going to hurt me"? Shannon asked.

"I said Shut up missy"! Buggy said.

"Okay gosh"! Shannon said.

Buggy lead Shannon into the building and put her into this pitch black room all by herself than he locked it.

"What the heck"? Shannon asked herself in the darkness.

Suddenly someone spoke up above.

"Shannon prepared to be beaten up to death until you say I want to be evil forever"! the speaker said.

"Never"! Shannon said.

Suddenly someone punched her in the nose three times making her have a nose bleed.

"I will not become evil I don't care how bad you hurt me". Shannon said.

Than a sharp sword stabbed her on the arm in the legs and they cut off her long hair making it short now.

"How dare you cut my long hair you horror, get me out of here right now"!

Than some sharp pointed nails stabbed her face making her have scars on her face and a black eye than they stabbed her on the neck and having scars there too and finally stabbed her again in the chest having scars their too.

Shannon had been beaten up to death her white fur was mess up plus she had a black eye and scars all over finally Shannon fell to the ground and didn't move in inch.

Buggy went into the room and picked her up and carried her upstairs to a room and lied her down he put his hand on her chest and said.

"Transfoomate"! And Shannon woke up at first her eyes were blurry so she couldn't see who save her life, but than her eyes were clear and by her surprise it was Buggy.

"Buggy, you save me"? Shannon asked.

"Yeah, you almost died". Buggy replied.

"Buggy, can I please leave this place and go my way". Shannon asked.

"Heck no missy, you are coming with me missy"! Buggy grabbing Shannon's arm instead of her hand really tightly.

"Owe, dude do you hurt girls often"? Shannon asked.

"How many times did I say Shut Up Missy"! Buggy replied.

"Sorry dude". Shannon said.

"Now come in this room and you will be reprogram". Buggy ordered.

"Reprogram"? Shannon asked.

"Yes you will be reprogram into a new girl plus you will rule this world forever and be apart of me". Buggy said.

"I don't think so". Shannon said.

"Well you don't have a choice missy"! Buggy said pushing her into the room.

"Dude, you're scaring me"! Shannon said.

"Too bad missy"! Buggy said.

"Now sit in this chair right now"! Buggy ordered.

"Hum, okay". Shannon said sitting down in the chair.

"Put this in your mouth, but don't swallow it keep it in your mouth". Buggy ordered.

Buggy press a button to make the thing destroy every good thing in Shannon's brain than she closed her eyes and her eyes woke up within a few seconds her eyes went from green to red.

"Yes now my plan well surely work"! HAHAHAHAHAHA"! Buggy said-laughing evilly.

But before the dream could go on Shannon woke up from her long kiss and dream as well and pushed Buggy away from her and took off running into the spooky woods but Buggy went after her he thought that she had a another terrible nightmare while she was kissing him for so long.

"Shannon, come back"! Buggy called out.

"No way, I know you want something from me jerk"! Shannon said looking behind.

"Shannon, I didn't do anything to hurt you, you done that with your first dream you need to wake up for real"! Buggy yelled.

"No way, stop chasing me"! Shannon ordered.

"Never, I'm not letting you go". Buggy said.

"I don't care, you are hiding something from me". Shannon said turning a corner in the spooky woods.

"Baby, please come back to me I swear I would never hurt you I love you so much and I will always will sweetie if you will just give me a chance honey". Buggy said turning that corner as well.

Shannon came upon a dead end and saw a small building on the right side so she decided to go inside until Buggy will stop chasing her. Shannon opened the door and closed it and inside it was pitch black inside so she couldn't see a thing.

"Shannon, where are you, you are scaring me". Buggy said coming to that dead end as well.

"Hum, where would she go, wait I think I know"! Buggy said pointing to the small building that Shannon went in.

Buggy went closer and opened the door quietly and called Shannon's name again and again, but their was no answer until he felt something soft Buggy kneeled down and felt hair in his hands.

"Shannon, don't be scared I'm not going to hurt you". Buggy said.

"Transfoomate"! Buggy said making light up above so he could see Shannon.

"AARRGGHH, don't come near me you monster"! Shannon said backing away from him.

"Shannon, you have got to wake up, you were having a nightmare that scare you to death"! Buggy said getting closer to Shannon.

"FISTS OF FIRE"! Shannon called out making Buggy's arm burn up, but Buggy put it out by blowing it off.

"Shannon, knock it off"! Buggy ordered.

"No, you don't love me If you did I would not be getting these nightmares of you trying to kill me or something". Shannon said kicking Buggy in the gut and than standing up and opened the door but it was locked because of Buggy.

"Buggy, stay away from me you evil rabbit"! Shannon called out.

"I will not stay away from you". Buggy said walking up to Shannon and grabbed her left hand and said.

"Shannon you listen and you good and don't run away from me,

I love you so much I think you are most beautiful girl I have ever had, Widget was pretty but not pretty enough, Shannon I want you to spend the rest of my life with me". Buggy said pulling out a box with a ring in it.

Finally Shannon closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and out and finally woke up with her eyes wide open once again and blushed at Buggy and said.

"You do"? Shannon asked calmly.

"Yeah, I do". Buggy replied calmly as well.

"Buggy, I would really love that, but……"Shannon hesitated for a while.

"What's wrong sweetie"? Buggy asked.

"Oh Buggy, I don't know what's wrong with me I mean its like when I have all these nightmares I start running away from you when I'm half wake, Buggy I don't think you should marry me because I'm so weird and I'll always hurt you when that's happens to me". Shannon said letting a tear come down her face.

"Oh baby, I don't think you are weird don't worry I will make sure you don't have those nightmares I promise, Shannon marry me and your life will better than it its now". Buggy said putting the ring on Shannon's left ring finger.

Shannon nodded and said.

"Yes I'll marry you, but what about Marvin and Lilly one of us will have to tell them, I know I will". Shannon said.

"No, no baby I can't let you go out there alone if you go than I'll go with you remember its my job to protect you and the twins". Buggy said.

"Okay, so when the wedding"? Shannon asked.

"It could be tomorrow or the day after". Buggy replied.

"How about tomorrow"! Shannon said.

"Sure". Buggy said.

"Oh no". Shannon said.

"What's wrong"? Buggy asked.

"What about Widget she cannot find out about this or the children". Shannon said.

"Don't worry about it I'll take care of it myself". Buggy said.

"Thanks". Shannon said.

"No problem". Buggy said picking up Shannon in his arms and spinning her all around the place.

Meanwhile at the dojo……

Marvin and Lilly had return from spending time together and seeing their mother face to face so now they had tell the others about the good news and the bad news.

"Hello, we are home"! Marvin called out.

"How was walk together"? Harmony asked.

"Oh, it was good"! Lilly said with excitement.

"That's good, why are you excited now did something happen"? Yuck asked.

"Well we got some good news and bad news". Marvin replied.

"What is the good news"? Yuck asked.

"Well Marvin and I saw our mother face to face". Lilly replied.

"That's awesome, and the bad news"? Yuck asked.

"Well, our mom can't take care of us". Marvin replied.

"Because she is too young". Lilly also replied.

"I see………" Yuck said.

"Yeah, but at least my wish came true". Lilly said.

"Yeah, are you happy now BLACK **MARTIAN** GIRL"! Yang asked.

"YANG"! Yuck and Marvin said together.

"What"!? Yang asked.

"Stop messing with my sister"! Marvin said.

"Like I said she started the whole thing"! Yang said.

"So what, its over now"! Yuck said.

"Not until I get my revenge"! Yang said.

"Yeah, whatever"! Lilly said.

"Oh we'll see about that BLACK **MARTIAN **GIRL"! Yang said.

"Yeah I guess we will **BLUE HEAD BALL**"! Lilly said.

"Yang, you never let things go until you get you revenge don't you"? Marvin asked.

"Yup, that's my model"! Yang replied.

"Yang, what are you going to do with Lilly"? Yuck asked.

"I don't know yet, but I'll think of something I always have good ideas". Yang replied.

"Okay". Yuck and Marvin said together.

"And this BLACK **MARTIAN** GIRL with a **CUEBALL** HEAD is going to take back what she said to me". Yang said.

"Dude, I'm don't have a cueball head you are so blind aren't you for you information I have long hair, Marvin is the one who has a cueball head not me". Lilly said.

"LILLY"! Marvin shouted.

"Sorry, but it true no offence Tee Hee"! Lilly said giggling.

Marvin glared at Lilly.

"Ssh, I hear Widget and Lil Wayne coming inside the door". Harmony said.

"Who is Widget"? Marvin and Lilly asked together.

"She used to be married to Buggy but now she broke up with him and other details you guys don't need to know". Yang replied.

"Howdy partners"! Widget called out.

"Hey people"! Lil Wayne called out as well.

"Hey Widget and Lil Wayne". All of them said together.

"What have you guys been doing since I was gone for a few days"? Widget asked.

"Don't lie to me ether". Widget said.

"Marvin and Lilly go in your room until we tell you to come out". Yang ordered quietly.

"K" Lilly said going in the room.

"Very well". Marvin said following Lilly into the room as well.

"Hey who was that"? Widget asked.

"Oh nobody". Yang replied.

"YANG"! Widget said.

"I swear nothing is going on". Yang said.

"MM, were those two little black martians that just went into that bedroom"? Widget asked.

"NO"! Harmony replied.

"You all are lying I can feel it in my heart". Widget said.

"Listen Widget we are not hiding anything from you". Yuck said.

"It was maybe your imagination". Lil Wayne said.

"Hum, maybe it was…….NO I'm going in there"! Widget said walking to the door but Yang and Yuck blocked her.

"Hum, can you two move"? Widget asked calmly.

"No, how many times do we have to say there is nothing in there"? Yang asked.

"A lot, but I'm not listening now MOVE"! Widget replied.

"No Widget"! Yuck said.

"Ok, tell me why you guys don't wont to confess". Widget said.

"Because, there is nothing to confess too". Yang said.

"Let it go already"! Yuck said.

"NO"! Widget said.

"Widget if you don't back away from the door I---but Yang was cut off by Chris and Mario coming in the dojo.

"Hey people happy to see me"? Mario asked.

"Knock it off Mario"! Yang said.

"What's going on here"? Chris asked.

"Widget is thinking that we are hiding a secret from her from you know…….and we're trying to tell her to let it go but she wont". Harmony replied.

"Oh Widget doesn't know that Shannon had twins named Marvin and Lilly who are black martians and they are hiding in that room from Widget"? Chris said out loud.

"CHRIS"! Yang and Yuck said together.

"WHAT"! Widget shouted.

"By who"? Widget asked.

"BUGGY"! Chris also said out loud.

"CHRIS"!! Yang, Yuck, and Harmony said together.

"What its true". Chris said.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to say it out loud when you know Widget is going to go crazy on it and"---but Yuck was cut off by Widget leaving the dojo looking furious.

"Widget where are you going"? Yuck asked.

"To give Buggy and Shannon a piece of my mind"! Widget replied.

"Widget don't do it"! Yuck said.

"No, nobody lets Buggy have new children with another woman and I don't care if I did break up with him see ya"! Widget said leaving the door.

"But Widget"—but Yuck was cut off by Widget gone.

"We have to stop Widget from hurting Buggy and Shannon". Yuck said.

"Maybe Mario and I should go and stop Widget ourselves". Yuck said.

"Why not me too"? Chris asked.

"Because you have a big mouth"! Mario replied.

"I have to agree with Mario". Yuck said.

"Fine, whatever"! Chris said.

"Hum, can we come out now"? Lilly asked inside their room

"Oh yeah come on Widget is gone to get her revenge". Harmony replied.

"Widget gone to get her revenge why"? Marvin asked.

"Trust me you don't want to know". Yuck replied.

"I see….." Marvin said.

"Auntie Harmony what is going to happen now"? Lilly asked.

"I don't know sweetie". Harmony replied.

"Widget is not going to hurt my mom is she"? Lilly asked.

"Oh no, no she not because we are not going to let her". Yuck replied.

"Good". Lilly said.

"In the mean time lets dance to two songs". Harmony suggested.

"Okay auntie". Lilly said.

"Can I pick the first song"? Lilly asked.

"Sure". Yuck replied.

"Thanks the first song is Bad Girl by Danity Kane that is my song yo"! Lilly said getting her boom box and starting the song, ok everyone get ready to dance"! Lilly ordered.

**When the red light comes on I transform  
When the red light comes on I transform**

Look in my eyes covered in Maybelline  
Looking like something fresh out a magazine  
I can be part of your deepest fantasies  
You're the detective, come solve my mystery

Some say that love is all that I'm missing  
Some call it jezebel, I call it attention  
But what they don't know they can't even imagine  
Say I don't have no self-esteem but it's my fashion

Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl, a bad girl

I can be your addiction if you wanna get hooked on me  
I-I can be your addiction if you wanna get hooked on me

Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl, a bad girl

When the red light comes on I transform  
When the red light comes on I transform  
When the red light comes on I transform

Something about me has got you hypnotized  
Examine my body like you're the science guy  
Watching my every move you anticipate  
What ya thinking about, boy I can recreate

Some say that love is all that I'm missing  
Some call it jezebel, I call it attention  
But what they don't know they can't even imagine  
Say I don't have no self-esteem but it's my fashion

Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl, a bad girl

I can be your addiction if you wanna get hooked on me  
I-I can be your addiction if you wanna get hooked on me

Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl, a bad girl

When the red light comes on I transform  
When the red light comes on I transform  
When the red light comes on I transform

From a caterpillar to a butterfly  
I know I got something that you're gonna like  
(Don't be afraid I won't let you down)  
I'm the one that'll make you come around

Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl, a bad girl

I can be your addiction if you wanna get hooked on me  
I-I can be your addiction if you wanna get hooked on me

Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl, a bad girl

When the red light comes on I transform  
When the red light comes on I transform  
When the red light comes on I transform

"I love Danity Kane"! Harmony said.

"This song is so awesome"! Yuck said.

"I know right"! Lilly said.

"Yeah, it was cool"! Marvin said.

"I'm with you dude"! Yang said.

"Totally"! Mario said.

"YES"! Lil Wayne said.

"Yup"! Chris said.

"Okay peeps final song and its called Rock the Boat by Aaliyah everybody should know that song by heart now get ready to dance"! Lilly commanded putting on the song.

**Boy You Know You Make Me Float  
Boy You Really Get Me High  
I Feel Like I'm On Dope  
Cause You Serve Me On A Regular  
Boy You Gotta Stroke  
Before Drifting Me Deeper  
Your There Now Hold Me Close  
Boy Let's Take This Overboard Now**

I Want You To  
(Rock The Boat)  
Rock The Boat, Rock The Boat  
Rock The Boat, Rock The Boat  
(Work It In The Middle)  
Work The Middle, Work The Middle  
Work The Middle, Work The Middle  
(Change Positions For Me)  
Change Positions, New Positions  
New Positions, New Positions  
(Now Stroke It Baby)  
Stroke It For Me, Stroke It For Me  
Stroke It For Me, Stroke It For Me

Ooooh Baby I Love Your Stroke  
Cause You, Cause You Get Me To Where I'm Going  
In A Jury You'll Get My Vote  
Cause I Believe, I Believe You Know Just What You Doing Now  
Baby Now We Can Coast  
Let's Do It In A Hurry  
That's Too Slow  
Go Ahead And Put That Thing In Over Drive

I Want You To  
(Rock The Boat)  
Rock The Boat, Rock The Boat  
Rock The Boat, Rock The Boat  
(Work It In The Middle)  
Work The Middle, Work The Middle  
Work The Middle, Work The Middle  
(Change Positions For Me)  
Change Positions, New Positions  
New Positions, New Positions  
(Now Stroke It Baby)  
Stroke It For Me, Stroke It For Me  
Stroke It For Me, Stroke It For Me

I Want You To  
(Rock The Boat)  
Rock The Boat, Rock The Boat  
Rock The Boat, Rock The Boat  
(Work It In The Middle)  
Work The Middle, Work The Middle  
Work The Middle, Work The Middle  
(Change Positions For Me)  
Change Positions, New Positions  
New Positions, New Positions  
(Now Stroke It Baby)  
Stroke It For Me, Stroke It For Me  
Stroke It For Me, Stroke It For Me

I Need You To Use Yourself  
Like You Never Ever Used It Before  
To Explore My Body  
Until You Reach The Shore  
You'll Be Calling, Calling For More

(Rock The Boat)  
Rock The Boat, Rock The Boat  
Rock The Boat, Rock The Boat  
(Work It In The Middle)  
Work The Middle, Work The Middle  
Work The Middle, Work The Middle  
(Change Positions For Me)  
Change Positions, New Positions  
New Positions, New Positions  
(Now Stroke It Baby)  
Stroke It For Me, Stroke It For Me  
Stroke It For Me, Stroke It For Me

I Want You To  
(Rock The Boat)  
Rock The Boat, Rock The Boat  
Rock The Boat, Rock The Boat  
(Work It In The Middle)  
Work The Middle, Work The Middle  
Work The Middle, Work The Middle  
(Change Positions For Me)  
Change Positions, New Positions  
New Positions, New Positions  
(Now Stroke It Baby)  
Stroke It For Me, Stroke It For Me  
Stroke It For Me, Stroke It For Me

(Rock The Boat)  
Rock The Boat, Rock The Boat  
Rock The Boat, Rock The Boat  
Work The Middle, Work The Middle  
Work The Middle, Work The Middle  
(Change Positions For Me)  
Change Positions, New Positions  
New Positions, New Positions  
Stroke It For Me, Stroke It For Me  
Stroke It For Me, Stroke It For Me

(Rock The Boat)  
Rock The Boat, Rock The Boat  
Rock The Boat, Rock The Boat

"Awesome song"! Lilly said.

"Cool"! Yuck said.

"I know right"! Harmony said.

"Totally"! Mario and Chris said together.

"I'm with you dudes"! Lil Wayne said.

"Totally". Marvin said.

"Tee Hee"! Lilly said.

To be Continued……


	10. Shannon Get Married

**Making The Woo Foo Band**

**Chapter 10**

**Shannon gets Married**

Shannon was surprised that Buggy wanted to married her so she decided to spend the rest of her life with him. So what Shannon did was she email her parents and told her everything that happen to her but they weren't surprised to hear that because she was a grown woman who needs to move on with her life after all she is eighteen years old and her wedding day is tomorrow but what after what Chris said out loud to get Widget to be furious she ran out the dojo to give Shannon and Buggy a piece of her mind oh no lets see what happens next.

At the dojo…….

Lilly was in her bedroom listening to her mp3 player on her bed. Everyday Lilly wondered does she have friends yet she knew she friends at the dojo but she wanted a best friend who was just like a black martian just like her.

"MARVIN GET IN HERE NOW"! Lilly called out to her brother.

"WHAT"!? Marvin asked with a glare on his face.

"Marvin, do I have any friends that are martians just like us"? Lilly asked.

"I have no idea, but you have friends here at the dojo what's wrong with that"? Marvin asked.

"Nothing, its just that I want a best friend who is a martian just like me, WAIT I know if I can't find a martian friend than I'll get a pet from the pet store". Lilly replied.

"I guess it will be okay with Master Yo, but maybe you should ask again just to be sure". Marvin said.

"Oh, no I don't need to". Lilly said.

"Okay……..so what kind of pet are you going to get"? Marvin asked.

"I don't know yet, but it will be the perfect pet I get, and he or she will my best friend forever we will do everything together". Lilly said jumping up from her bed.

"I guess so but", but Marvin was cut off by Lilly leaving the room and going out the door.

"Wait a minute Lilly"! Marvin called out.

"See ya"! Lilly said slamming the door behind her.

"Where Is Lilly going"? Yang asked.

"She is going to get a pet because she thinks that she has no friends". Marvin replied.

"But she does have friends what is she talking about"? Yuck asked.

"I know right"! Marvin replied.

"But she told me that she has no martians friends". Marvin added.

"So what"! Yang said.

"YANG"! Marvin and Yuck said together.

"What, it wasn't an insult I was just saying that just to be talking". Yang said.

"Hum, you are a weird, silly bunny aren't you"? Marvin asked.

"Little black martian boy with a cueball head, what did you just call me"? Yang asked.

"Hum, weird"? Marvin replied.

"No the next one". Yang said.

"Silly bunny"? Marvin asked.

"Why you little…." Yang said pushing Marvin to the ground.

"What the freak was that for dude"? Marvin asked.

Yang just glared at him in the eye, Marvin gulped and gulped when Yang pulled out his bamboo sword, but Marvin took off running all over the dojo Yang chase him in the kitchen in the bathroom, in the training room, and finally in Marvin and Lilly's room Marvin locked it and stood back up against the wall.

"OPEN THE DOOR"! Yang yelled.

"NO WAY"! Marvin called out.

"I SWEAR WHEN I GET THIS DOOR OPEN I'LL KILL YOU BLACK MARTIAN BOY WITH A CUEBALL HEAD"! Yang said trying to pull the door wide open.

"Yang, just let it go I'm sure Marvin didn't mean to call you a bunny". Yuck said.

"No, Marvin needs his butt kicked". Yang said busting down the door.

"No, no Yang don't do it I'm sorry". Marvin said.

"Sorry doesn't make it any better **CUEBALL**"! Yang said charging at Marvin.

"Yang, don't hurt me and I'm so serious". Marvin said running behind Lilly's bed.

"I'm still going to hurt you I don't care how much you are sorry **CUEBALL** HEAD"! Yang said.

"Yang, don't you dare hurt Marvin". Yuck said jumping in front of Yang.

"Fine than! MARVIN, GET YOUR BUTT RIGHT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW"! Yang said lowing his bamboo sword.

Marvin gulped as he came from behind Lilly's bed.

"Y-Y-Yes, W-W-What D-Do you want Y-Y-Y-Yang"? Marvin asked.

"Dude, why are you so nervous I'm not going to hurt you". Yang replied.

"Okay dude". Marvin said.

"So, you are not gonna hurt me"? Marvin added-asked.

"Nope……….I'M GONNA BET THE MESS OUT OF YOU CUEBALL HEAD"! Yang said pushing him to the ground and than giving a him a punch to the face.

"YANG, STOP IT"! Yuck said charging at Yang but before he could do anything Marvin pushed Yang off of top of him and he almost crash into Yuck but Yuck ducked and Yang crashed into the wall.

"What the heck was that for"? Yang asked.

"You figure that out yourself"! Marvin replied.

"Why you little….." Yang said furiously.

"Yang, calm down". Yuck said.

"Fine!, Marvin don't start acting like your sister"! Yang said.

"I'm not acting like her you jerk"! Marvin said.

"Yes you are cueball head"! Yang said.

"Am not"! Marvin yelled.

"Are too"! Yang yelled.

"Am not"! Marvin yelled.

"Are too"! Yang yelled.

"Both of you shut up"! Yuck yelled.

Finally Marvin and Yang were silent.

"No wonder Wubbzy doesn't like you, you do ruin everything, and I don't like you ether just to let you know". Marvin said.

"Whatever, I didn't like in the first place ever since you were a baby"! Yang said.

"You know what, if I had powers I would beat the mess out of you, you hear me,"!? Marvin said.

"Yeah right, I would already win cueball head"! Yang said.

"Stop calling me a cueball head"! Marvin yelled.

"I can call you whatever I want, you are not the boss of me I'm older than you and I can do whatever I want to you any place any time any where"! Yang said.

"You may be older than me, you may be taller than me, you may be stronger than me, but when I learn Woo Foo when my sister and I turn thirteen next year trust me dude you will take back what you said cause I'm going to kick you butt"! Marvin said.

"I would like to see you try cueball head"! Yang said.

"UUHHHH, Why you little…."Marvin said pushing Yang to the ground than kick him in the gut and in the nose but than Yang grabbed his leg and spun him around and around the place.

Finally Yang dropped Marvin to the floor and than Marvin punch Yang in the nose like ten times.

"I may not know woo foo, but I can sure kick you butt Yang"! Marvin shouted.

"Whatever, cueball head"! Yang said wiping the blood from his nose.

"Are you freaking deaf, I said stop calling me a cueball head"! Marvin ordered.

"Are you freaking deaf, I said I can call you whatever I want any where any time". Yang said.

"You know what blue head ball"! Marvin said walking over to Yang.

"What, cueball head"! Yang shouted.

"You know what you are, a son of a punk that's is what you are"! Marvin said.

"You are a son of a punk"! Yang shouted.

"Both of you knock it off"! Yuck shouted.

"Okay, I'll stop if Yang will stop as well". Marvin said backing up from Yang.

"You know what I need to get away from you right now, I think I might hang out with Rihanna or something". Yang said dashing out the door.

Meanwhile at the pet shop……

Lilly look all around at all the cute animals until she found one that would be perfect for her it was a cute yellow bird with orange legs with blue eyes.

"Aw, how cute I'll take this one sir". Lilly said to the workman.

"That will be 70.00 dollars please". He said.

"Hum………"Lilly said digging in her pocket she had save all the money in her piggy bank.

"Okay here is 50,60, 70.00 dollars sir"! Lilly said giving it to him and he gave the bird to her and she ran out the door.

"I'm going to call you Tweety bird"! Lilly said.

"I think Tweety bird would be a nice name for me"! Tweety Bird said.

"What the heck, did you just talked"? Lilly asked.

"Yup, you didn't know I talked"? Tweety bird asked.

"Why no, this is weird but who gives a care I still love you"! Lilly said.

"Aw, I love you too miss". Tweety Bird said.

"Hum, my name is Lilly". She said.

"Where do you live Lilly"? Tweety Bird asked.

"At the dojo with my twin brother Marvin and…….". Lilly hesitated.

"What"? he asked.

"Nothing, you wouldn't understand Tweety Bird". Lilly replied.

"Oh, okay". Tweety Bird said.

"Come on, lets go to the dojo so I can introduce you to them". Lilly said walking down the street.

Meanwhile at the mansion…….

Shannon and Buggy were sleeping together in Buggy's bed until Buggy woke up he turn over and still saw his girlfriend Shannon still sleeping sweet dreams.

Buggy went into the bathroom and took a shower for 30 mins, than he got out and dried off and put his underwear on than went though his closet and picked out the best outfit for his wedding he wore a black suit with black pants and black shoes he was wearing black all over.

"Okay, I think I'm ready for my wedding with Shannon". Buggy said to himself.

Than he place a note on the side of Shannon's side of the bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead, left the mansion to the church.

2 hours later……

Shannon finally woke up she took of her blind fold and notice that Buggy was gone until she noticed and note on the bed she picked it up and read it out loud to herself.

"Dear Shannon",

I've gone to the church, and now you must get ready too! Someone will come and get you an in hour so make sure you say inside until they come. PS "I love you so much".

Love,

Buggy

"Oh yeah, the wedding is today for us how can I forget"! Shannon said grabbing her pink robe and putting around her white gown.

Shannon opened the window and suddenly she saw Widget coming up to the mansion Shannon grew scared and than ran down stairs and lock the door before she could knock on the door.

"HELLO"! Widget yelled knocking on the door.

Shannon ran back up the stairs and heard a busting down door noise so she quickly hid under the bed.

"Shannon……..". Widget said in a scary voice.

"Shannon, I know you are in here you cant hide from me cause I'm sure gonna hurt you for stealing my ex-husband"! Widget said looking everywhere.

"AHA"! Widget said looking under the bed and saw Shannon trying to escape from her but Widget block her and said.

"WHITE GIRL, how dare you steal my ex-husband without my permission"! Widget said zapping Shannon making her fall to the ground.

"STOP, I can explain I didn't even know all this stuff, and him and I are getting married today sucker"! Shannon said standing up.

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT"! Widget said jacking Shannon up on her robe.

"Are you going to hurt me"? Shannon asked.

"Don't worry about it, you're coming with me missy"! Widget said zapping her once more and than picking her up and leaving a note on the bed and jumped out the window and raced off.

Meanwhile at the church……

Buggy had waited for hours and hours and Shannon still hadn't shown up yet he was starting to get worried so he decided to check on her at the mansion.

"I'll be back". Buggy said.

"Wait, where are you going"? Daizy asked.

"To check on Shannon at the mansion". Buggy replied.

"Before you go, does you children know about the wedding today"? Daizy asked.

"OH NO, we forgot to tell them, hum Daizy would you mind going to the dojo and tell them for me I gotta go get Shannon myself". Buggy replied.

"Sure, no problem you can count on me". Daizy said.

"Good". Buggy said.

Meanwhile at the mansion………

Buggy saw that the door was wide open so he grew nervous and raced up the stairs and saw that the room was empty he called for Shannon lots of times but their was no answer until he saw a note on the desk he picked it up and read it.

"Dear Buggy",

I have kidnapped your precious girlfriend Shannon, sorry but I couldn't take it no more you and her together is just….ewwww anyway if you want to see you precious girlfriend again meet me in the spooky woods and beside it is a small building see ya there"!

From,

Widget

"NO, that Widget kidnapped Shannon for no reason I swear when I come up there I'm going to hurt that little thing". Buggy said dashing out the door.

Meanwhile in the spooky woods in a small building……..

Shannon finally woke up she was tied to the bed there was duck tape on her mouth so she couldn't talk. Widget sat next to her and started talking to her before Buggy got there.

"Shannon, you break my heart when you do such a thing you know". Widget said.

Shannon yelled though the duck tape but she still couldn't talk.

"Shannon, you're gonna die today right here right now until your precious boyfriend Buggy or should I say my ex-husband gets here you are going to say your last good-bye and than…..CA-BOOM you're dead"! Widget said laughing in Shannon's face.

Shannon started to get furious with her she tried kicking but the duck tape was so strong she couldn't get free.

"What is taking him so long he's probably too scared to fight a pretty little girl or he probably doesn't want to see his girlfriend die". Widget said holding a remote in her hands.

Shannon felt a tear come down her eye she breathe in and out many times until Widget smack Shannon with the remote in the face.

"Knock it off with the breathing in and out already"! Widget said.

Suddenly Widget heard Buggy bust down the door and charged at her knocking her over the floor her grabbed the remote and broke it into small pieces.

"Why you little…"Widget said charging at Buggy but Buggy stepped at aside making Widget slipped on the floor.

"Where is Shannon, you jerk"! Buggy asked jacking up Widget to the wall.

"Are you blind she right there behind you, you idiot"! Widget said pushing Buggy off of her.

"SHANNON"! Buggy said rushing over to her.

Buggy gently remove the duck tape off of Shannon's mouth and untied her arms and legs as well.

"Oh Buggy, you saved me"! Shannon said giving him a hug.

"Oh Buggy, I was so scared and…………." Shannon hesitated by letting a tear come down her face.

"Ssh, its going to be okay baby". Buggy said putting Shannon into his arms and rubbing her blonde hair.

"You know what I can't take this anymore, transfoomate"! Widget said letting a trap come down on Shannon and Buggy lifting them up into the air.

"Buggy, I'm scared". Shannon said getting closer to Buggy.

"Ssh, its going to be okay sweetie, don't worry I'll protect you the whole time I promise trust me I wont let Widget hurt you". Buggy said rubbing her face.

"Thanks, I mean why should I worry I've got a boyfriend to protect because he loves me so much and that guy is…….YOU BUGGY"! Shannon said giving him a kiss.

"Yup, it sure is true Shannon". Buggy said tickling her chin.

"Buggy, you are the most wonderful boyfriend I have ever—but Shannon was cut off by the door slamming.

"Alright peeps, are both of are ready to fight me"? Widget asked.

"Shannon, how about you after all you have powers like me". Widget said.

"I don't think so". Shannon replied.

"Well, you don't have a choice missy"! Widget said.

"Oh yes she does, because I will be fighting for her for you information". Buggy said jumping in front of Shannon.

"Oh, so you are going to fight me instead"? Widget asked.

"Yes, and if you have a problem with that than you can take that to the judge Widget". Buggy said.

"FINE"! Widget shouted.

"FITS OF FIRE"! Buggy called out and Widget ducked up and down until one hit her crashing into the cage.

FOO-NADO"! Widget called out.

FOO-NAOD"! Buggy called out as well.

Both of them got hit and was bounced back both crashing into the cage.

"BUGGY"! Shannon scram in horror.

"Shut up missy"! Widget called out across.

"That's why Buggy is going to kick your butt"! Shannon called out.

"Whatever, cause when I win you and Buggy will be dead"! Widget said.

"Yeah right"! Shannon said.

Buggy charged at Widget again and kicked her in the gut making her cough up a little bit of blood and than punch her in the face several of times. Widget had a nose bleed and a black eye on the right side and her clothes were torn up and some scars too.

"Now, are you going to let Shannon and I leave or do you want a some more of me"? Buggy asked.

"Alright, you win this time next time I'll get you for good now both of you get out before I go crazy"! Widget said opening the cage door and letting them both out and than they left the building.

"Okay, this time I'll stay with you at the mansion until you're ready I can't have you kidnapped again". Buggy said.

"Okay, sweetie". Shannon said.

Meanwhile at the dojo………

Daizy had arrived in her light purple dress on and her purple earrings and purple berets as well.

Daizy knocked on the door and one of the girls answered it, it was Aubrey who answered she asked.

"Yes, can I help you"? Aubrey asked.

"Yes, Is Marvin and Lilly here I need to talk to them". Daizy said.

"Yeah, sure come on in". Aubrey said stepping aside.

"Thanks, but it needs to be outside though its very personal". Daizy said.

"Oh ok hold on for a second….MARVIN AND LILLY YOU HAVE A VISTIOR WHO NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU"! Aubrey shouted.

"Do you have to shout like that Aubrey"? Lilly asked.

"Sorry, it just that this girl needs to talk to you two alone". Aubrey replied.

"okay". Lilly said.

"So, I'll leave while you guys talk alone see ya"! Aubrey said going to her bedroom.

"Daizy, is that you first of all it is been so long". Lilly asked.

"Yeah". Daizy said.

"So, what did you want to say to us"? Marvin asked.

"Well, your mother and father are getting married today and your father wanted me to tell you this". Daizy replied.

"Oh my gosh are you serious"? Lilly said.

"Yup, do you guys want to be a part of the wedding"? Daizy asked.

"Totally"! Lilly replied.

"Sure, we would love that". Marvin said.

"Great, come to the church when you guys are done getting ready okay". Daizy ordered.

"Got it Daizy". Lilly said.

"See ya there"! Daizy said leaving the dojo.

"Come on Marvin lets go and get ready for our parents wedding maybe I'll even be the flower girl". Lilly said taking Marvin's hand and going into their room.

2 hours later Yin and Harmony came though the dojo hearing nothing until Lilly came out the room with her white dress on and a ribbon in her hair finally her blue eye shadow and her white purse as well.

"Lilly you look beautiful today, why are you so dressed up"? Harmony asked.

"Well Auntie Harmony, our parents are getting married today and"—but Lilly was cut off by Yin saying.

"MARRIED, did you say married today"? Yin asked.

"Yeah, that's what I said why"? Lilly asked.

"That awesome girl, you never know you mom might have another baby and you could be a big sister and Marvin could be a big brother as well". Yin replied.

"I know I've always wanted to be a big sister". Lilly said.

"Hum, Lilly where is your brother"? Harmony asked.

"Oh, Marvin is getting ready for the wedding too". Lilly replied.

"I wonder what's taking him so long, Wait a minute I'll be right back". Lilly said putting her purse down and going into the room.

20 minutes later Yang and Rihanna came though the dojo as well.

"Hey people"! Rihanna said.

"Hi Rihanna, you're back so soon". Harmony said.

"Yeah, I think I'll go in my room and relax for a while I'm tired". Rihanna said going into the girls room.

"Is that Black Martian with a cueball head still here"? Yang asked.

"Yeah, in fact he and Lilly are going to a wedding today". Yin replied.

"A wedding, I hate weddings, weddings are so stupid"! Yang said.

"I love weddings". Harmony said.

"Me too"! Yin said.

30 minutes later Marvin and Lilly came out their room looking sharp as ever.

"Ta-da"! Lilly said.

"You guys look awesome". Harmony said.

"Thank you". Marvin said.

"Your Welcome". Harmony said.

"Come on Marvin we must go". Lilly said picking up her purse and taking Marvin's hand and leaving the dojo.

Suddenly Harmony saw a little yellow bird come out of the twins room.

"aw, how cute". Yin said.

"What kind of bird are you"? Harmony asked.

"Hi, I'm tweety bird". Tweety bird said jumping up and down.

"Hi, I'm Harmony and this my best friend Yin how did you get in here"? Harmony asked.

"Lilly bought me from the store today". Tweety Bird said.

"Oh I see". Yin said.

"You wanna play with me"? Tweety Bird asked.

"Sure, how about it Harmony". Yin replied.

"Okay, that will be fun". Harmony said.

But before they went out to play Widget dashed into the dojo knocking down the door making Tweety Bird nervous.

"Yin, who is this rabbit"? he asked.

"Well its kinda hard to explain but this is my mom who is now my sister Widget, Widget this is Tweety Bird Lil—oops I mean my new pet". Yin replied.

"What did you just say Yin"? Widget asked.

"Nothing, nothing I met me". Yin replied.

"I think you're hiding something from me again aren't you"? Widget asked.

"N-NO, I swear nobody is hiding anything from you just relax and calm down". Yin replied.

"Oh yeah, than you wouldn't mind if I go in that bed room would you"? Widget said walking over there but Harmony and Yin blocked her.

"Harmony and Yin step aside so I can get though". Widget ordered.

"No, we can't let you do that"! Harmony shouted.

"Why not"? Widget asked.

"Because, if you do than…..you'll…….you'll hum get blasted"! Harmony replied.

"Yeah, I don't believe that now move right now"! Widget ordered once more.

"Widget if you don't move I swear I will call for my brother". Harmony said.

"Yeah, me too"! Yin said.

"What are they going do"? Widget asked.

"Don't worry about it just MOVE"! Harmony said trying to push Widget away.

"You know what why are you telling me what to do you're not the boss of me for your information". Widget said walking up to them again.

"Widget, you better back off or else"! Yin said.

"Or else what"? Widget asked.

"YANG"! Yin called out.

"YUCK"! Harmony called out.

"What is it Harmony"? Yuck asked.

Instead of Yang coming out Rihanna came running out instead and said.

"Yes, what do you need"? Rihanna asked.

"Well first of all Yin and I are trying to get Widget to step back from that room but she keeps thinking that we are still hiding something from her and other things, and two how come you came out and not Yang"? Harmony said.

"Because, he didn't feel like it that's why, and two Widget move away from the room or you're gonna get it"! Rihanna said.

"No way, that is not gonna happen brown girl"! Widget said.

"Widget, step away from the door right now"! Yuck said.

"AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN"! Widget shouted pushing Yin and Harmony out of the way and stepping inside the room she didn't know about.

"What the-who's room is it, it looks like a martian room for two little martians hummm START EXPLAINING"! Widget said.

"There is really nothing to say, but we just have two twin martians in the dojo that's all". Yin said.

"Who are there parents than, don't lie to me ether". Widget said.

"Hum, well………………….S-S-S-S-S" Harmony hesitated she couldn't get it out her mouth.

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY"! Widget yelled.

"S-S-S-SHANNON and BUGGY okay happy now that's the truth okay now just……….oh never mind". Harmony said.

"Shannon and Buggy having children ewwwww, by the way I had a little talk with Shannon all right and it was good trust me and Buggy as well". Widget said.

"You did"? Yin asked.

"Yup, I kidnapped Shannon I was going to kill her but Buggy got her back by beaten me in a fighting tournament but I'll get them next time". Widget said.

"Widget, what has gotten in to you already it like ever seen they were together you have became a evil villain or something". Harmony said.

"Whatever, I don't care now if you will excuse me I'm going to get some fresh air by myself". Widget said leaving the dojo.

"Something is not right with Widget today". Yin said.

"Tell me about it". Rihanna said.

"I think Widget is about to do something that is not good I can feel it in my mind". Harmony said.

"What"? Yuck asked.

"I don't know yet, but I'm going to follow Widget everywhere she goes who's with me"? Harmony said.

"I am"! Rihanna shouted.

"Me too"! Yin shouted.

"Me three"! Yuck shouted.

"Great, let go"! Harmony shouted leading the way.

Meanwhile at the mansion………..

Shannon wore her best wedding dress it look so beautiful on her she came down the stairs and Buggy ran up to her and took her hand and help her down the stairs he led her outside into a lemo two of them Shannon was in one and Buggy was in another.

Like by 30 minutes both of them arrived at the church Buggy got out first and told Shannon what to do before he went into the church. Shannon knew what to do after he went inside.

"I'm back"! Buggy shouted to the pastor.

"Good, we were waiting a long time we are ready to get started now". The pastor said.

"Okay, my bride is waiting as well start playing the music already". Buggy said.

Buggy stood on one side and he saw Shannon coming down and she walking slowly looking at everyone in the crowd she even saw her two children as well she smiled at them and they did the same.

By the time Shannon next to Buggy the music stopped she smiled at him lightly.

"Greetings everyone, we are gather here today to just this man and this woman now before I move on does any one have any upjections please speak now". The pastor said.

No more said anything it was quiet very quiet.

"Okay now moving on now do you Buggy take Shannon to be your wife"? The pastor asked.

"I do". Buggy replied quickly.

"And do you Shannon take Buggy to be your husband"? The pastor asked.

"Oh, I do, I do"! Shannon replied.

"Than I now pre nounce you man and woman you may kiss the bride". The pastor said.

Buggy picked up Shannon in his arms and kiss her, and her hands went around his neck. Than Buggy carried Shannon in his arms Shannon smiled at everyone she told Buggy.

"Buggy, our children are here look". Shannon said pointing to them.

"I know I see them". Buggy said.

"Could they come with us before we leave to go on our honey moon"? Shannon asked.

"Sure, anything for you honey". Buggy replied.

"YAY"! Lilly said grabbing her brother's hand and running to their parents from outside.

"Mom, daddy I can't believe you're together, are we finally going to live together"? Lilly asked.

"Well, sweetie Buggy and I just got married and now we have to go on our honey moon but don't worry we'll be back before you know it you never know we might have another child when we come back". Shannon replied.

"Oh, okay I understand". Lilly said.

"Ssh, its okay Lilly don't cry I promise we'll be back okay". Shannon said.

"Yeah, Lilly don't cry everything we be okay". Marvin said.

"I love you mom and daddy". Lilly said.

"We love you too baby". Shannon said.

"We'll see you soon". Shannon said waving good-bye out the window.

"I miss mom and daddy already". Lilly said.

"Ssh, it okay Li-but Marvin so cut off by Widget racing up to where Shannon and Buggy were riding in.

"Woe, who was that Marvin"? Lilly asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to go see for myself you stay here with Daizy don't move". Marvin ordered.

"Okay, be careful". Lilly said.

"HEY, YOU what do you think you're doing"! Marvin shouted behind her.

"Hey, you're one of Shannon's children aren't you I knew it". Widget said.

"Huh yeah and why are you running after our parents for"? Marvin asked.

"Don't worry about it". Widget said pushing him far away from her.

"Oh my gosh Marvin are you okay"? Lilly asked.

"He is not saying anything, wait I have an idea". Daizy said getting a bucket of water and splashing over him.

"WHAT, WHERE, WHO"! Marvin shouted.

"What happened"? Daizy asked.

"Trust me you don't want to know". Marvin replied.

Meanwhile…….

Widget was trying to catch up to them when she finally grabbed on the door. Shannon scream when Widget came out of no where Shannon landed in Buggy's arms and said.

"Buggy, she out there I saw her". Shannon said.

"Who's out there"? Buggy asked.

"Widget, look"! Shannon shouted.

"Well, well if it isn't a happy couple together going to a honey moon how sweet". Widget said breaking the window.

"Widget, what do you want this time"? Buggy asked.

"Both of you, you hear me now come out of the car so I can talk to you". Widget commanded.

"No way, you are not going to mess with Shannon again I mean it"! Buggy said pulling Shannon closer to his body.

"You know what you two aren't even good for each other now give me Shannon and I will be on my way". Widget said.

"I said no Widget now leave Shannon alone she will be mine forever okay end of conversation now leave". Buggy ordered.

"Its not going to be a end of conversation until you give me Shannon". Widget said.

"Widget, don't make me hurt you cause I will". Buggy said.

"Fine, if you want follow my orders than…… "TRANSFOOMATE"! Widget called out to zap Shannon and laid there in Buggy's arms not moving in inch.

"SHANNON"! Buggy shouted.

"Why you little……I swear I'm going to kill you for this"! Buggy said.

"Whatever"! Widget said.

"Shannon wont die because I can bring her back to life just watch me". Buggy said placing his hand on Shannon's chest and saying

"TRANSPORT"! Buggy called out.

"Bug—Buggy"? "Shannon"? Shannon sat up and kissed Buggy making Widget jealous.

"What happened to me"? Shannon asked.

"Widget zapped you, but I brought you back to life". Buggy replied.

"And I'm about to zap her again"! Widget shouted.

"That's not going to happen missy, FISTS OF FIRE"! Buggy called out and Widget went flying out the window.

"Wow Buggy you're so brave". Shannon said.

"Why thank you". Buggy said.

"Your Welcome". Shannon said.

"Wanna say when we get back from our honey moon we surprised the kids with a little something like………GOING TO A CONCERT". Buggy said.

"That would be great since they are turning thirteen next year after all they do deserve it". Shannon said.

"I knew you will say yes to me". Buggy said.

Meanwhile at the park…………

Daizy was swinging on the swings, Lilly was picking some flowers, Marvin was sitting on the bench staring in the sky.

"Lilly, do you want to play a game with me"? Daizy asked.

"Sure, what kind of game"? Lilly said.

"I spy". Daizy replied.

"Okay, me first I spy with my little eye something pink, brown, green, and white". Lilly said-spotted.

"Hum, OH its Yin, Rihanna, Yuck, Harmony". Daizy said.

"That's right"! Lilly said.

"What are you guys doing here"? Marvin asked.

"Because we are out here because of Widget, have you seen her"? Yin asked.

"As a matter fact yes we seen her, I believe she was trying to hurt mom and daddy I guess…" Marvin replied.

"AHA, I KNEW IT"! Harmony said.

"Knew what"? Lilly asked.

"Widget is after your parents that's what"! Yuck said.

"Oh my gosh"! Lilly said.

"We have to stop her, I think she has become a villain or something". Daizy said.

"Oh dear". Marvin said.

"You know what before we go off on such a adventure, let's dance to two songs at least lets have some energy". Yin said taking out her boom box.

"The first song we can dance to is "Teenage Love Affair" by Alicia Keys". Yin said finding the number.

**Can't wait to get home  
Baby dial your number  
Can u pick up the phone  
Cause I wanna holla  
Daydreaming about you all day  
In school can't concentrate  
Want have your voice in my ear  
'Till mama come and says its too late  
Cause the lights are on outside  
Wish there was somewhere to hide  
Cause I just don't want  
to say goodbye  
Cause you are my baby-baby**

Nothing really matters  
I don't really care  
What nobody tells me  
I'm gonna be here  
It's a matter of extreme importance  
My first teenage love affair

I love our secret meetings  
On the 5th floor stair case  
I'm gonna give you this letter  
Of all the things I can't say  
Want you to be my first  
my last my ending and  
beginning  
I'll write your name in my book  
Your last name my first  
I'm your Mrs.

Cause the lights are on outside  
Wish there was somewhere to hide  
Cause I just don't want  
to say goodbye

Cause you are my baby-baby

Nothing really matters  
I don't really care  
What nobody tells me  
I'm gonna be here  
It's a matter of extreme importance  
My first teenage love affair

Hey boy,  
You know I really like  
being with you  
Just hanging out is fun  
So maybe we can go to

first base  
Because I feel you  
Second base  
Want you to feel me too, boy  
Third base  
Better pump the brakes  
Ooh baby slow down  
I gotta go home now

Cause the lights are on outside  
Wish there was somewhere to hide  
Cause I just don't want  
to say goodbye  
Cause you are my baby-baby

Nothing really matters  
I don't really care  
What nobody tells me  
I'm gonna be here  
It's a matter of extreme importance  
my first teenage love affair

My baby-baby

Nothing really matters  
I don't really care  
What nobody tells me  
I'm gonna be here  
It's a matter of extreme importance  
My first teenage love affair

"That was off the hook yo"! Rihanna said.

"Totally cool"! Yuck said.

"This song rocks"! Yin said.

"Me dance to another song please". Lilly said.

"Yeah me too"! Daizy said.

"Me three"! Harmony said.

"Me four"! Marvin said.

"Very well this is a surprise song its one of my favorites people". Yin said.

**If I were a boy, even just for a day**

**I'd roll out of bed in the morning and throw on what I wanted and go**

**Drink beer with the guys, and chase after girls**

**I'd kick it with who I wanted and I'd never get confronted for it**

**Cause they stick up for me**

**If I were a boy**

**I think I could understand**

**How it feels to love a girl**

**I swear I'd be a better man**

**I'd listen to her**

**Cause I know how it hurts**

**When you lose the one you wanted**

**Cause he's taken you for granted**

**And everything you had got destroyed**

**If I were a boy, I would turn off my phone**

**Tell everyone it's broken so they think that I was sleeping alone**

**I'd put myself first and make the rules as I go**

**Cause I know that she'd be faithful, waiting for me to come home**

**To come home**

**If I were a boy**

**I think I could understand, oh-oh-oohh-oh**

**How it feels to love a girl**

**I swear I'd be a better man**

**I'd listen to her**

**Cause I know how it hurts**

**When you lose the one you wanted**

**Cause he's taken you for granted**

**And everything you had got destroyed**

**It's a little too late for you to come back**

**Say it's just a mistake, think I'd forgive you like that**

**If you thought I would wait for you**

**You got it wrong**

**But you're just a boy**

**And you don't understand (yea, you don't understand, oh!)**

**How it feels to love a girl someday**

**You wish you were a better man**

**You don't listen to her**

**You don't care how it hurts**

**Until you lose the one you wanted**

**Because you've taken her for granted**

**And everything you had got destroyed**

**But you're just a boy**

And by than Marvin, Lilly, Daizy, Yin, Yuck, Harmony, Rihanna were on top of each other.

"WOW, I have enough energy to last on a adventure". Lilly said on the top.

To be continued……….


	11. The Adventure

**Making The Woo Foo Band**

**Chapter 11**

**The Adventure**

Widget has gone totally out her mind with Buggy and Shannon since they were together and she was extremely jealous of them.

And now the woo foo students followed by the martian twins think that Widget might turn evil, if fact it seems that she is evil now ever since that oh my! Lets see what happens next.

In the spooky woods Marvin, Lilly, Yin, Rihanna, Yuck, Harmony were trying to find Widget but she was no where to be found until Lilly saw two rabbits chasing them but they couldn't see who they were.

"Marvin, I just saw two rabbits chasing us LOOK"! Lilly said pointing.

"Really? Where"? Marvin asked.

"Right—but they were right behind us Yin, guys didn't you see"? Lilly asked.

"Nope, its probably your imagination". Rihanna said.

"It wasn't my imagination I swear". Lilly said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever". Rihanna said.

"But, but I'm not lying, I never lie". Lilly said.

"Oh really"? Marvin and Yin said together.

**Flashback……**

Lilly was playing with her brother in the training room until Lilly wanted to do some flips and back flips but her brother said no.

"Please Marvin can I please do just one flip I'll be careful". Lilly said.

"No Lilly you can't, you might break something in here". Marvin said.

"I wont break anything I mean nothing is breakable in here stand back"! Lilly said moving her brother a side.

"LILLY NO"! Marvin shouted.

"WHEEEE, WHOOAAAA"! Lilly said landing on the table breaking Yang's bamboo sword and it landing in Marvin's hands.

"Uh oh". Lilly said putting both her hands to her mouth.

"Lilly, you are in big trouble now". Marvin said.

"Don't worry Marvin I can fix it before Yang get in he- but Lilly was cut of by Yang walking into the room saying.

"Oh, its you Marvin, I'm not here for you cueball head I'm here to get my bamboo sword that's all". Yang said.

"Lilly….". Marvin said quietly.

"What"? she asked quietly.

"Tell him so I wont get in trouble". Marvin said.

"No way". Lilly said.

"Hum, that funny where is my sword it was right here just now, MARVIN WHERE IS IT"! Yang asked.

"NO, NO, It wasn't me I swear it was LILLY"! Marvin said pointing at her.

"Lilly you will pay for this"! Yang said.

"WAIT"! It wasn't me it was Marvin I saw him with my own two eyes believe a pretty little martian girl instead of a martian boy". Lilly said.

"MARVIN, I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN IT WAS YOU THE WHOLE TIME"! Yang said glaring at him.

"WAIT, I swear it wasn't me please believe me buddy". Marvin said.

"NO, I WILL NOT BEILEVE YOU, YOU JERK YOU BETTER START RUNNING RIGHT NOW AAAHHHHHHH"! Yang said running after Marvin still holding Yang's sword.

"Tee Hee, I can't believe I got away with it, I'm so good with lying its too bad Marvin will get hurt". Lilly said giggling.

**Flashback Ends……**

"Yeah, we know you are lying". Marvin said.

"Well, okay that flashback may be true but this one is the truth". Lilly said.

"Lilly, just let it go". Harmony said.

"But, but". Lilly said.

"No Lilly"! Yin said.

"Please believe me this time from the bottom of my heart I saw two rabbits chasing us a few minutes ago". Lilly said.

"Lilly, listen to me you are lying, and we don't believe anything you said". Yuck said.

"Oh my goodness this sucks on thin ice I swear". Lilly said glaring at all of them.

Meanwhile in spooky woods Lilly kept spotting two rabbits a male and a female but her friends now even her brother would believe her no matter how much she begged.

"Okay, man this is getting to be ridiculous somebody has got to believe me right now and, OH MY GOSH THERE THEY ARE"! Lilly said as two rabbits a male and a female stood before them.

"Widget, is that you"? Yin asked.

"Yes, missy its me all right". Widget replied.

"Hum, Widget who is this other green rabbit beside you"? Harmony asked.

"Guys this is"--- but Widget was cut off by the green rabbit saying.

"Allow me". The green rabbit said.

"Allow me to introduce myself I'm Dr. Woe". Dr. Woe said.

"Wow, you kinda look like Yuck a little bit except you have a lab coat with light orange eyes". Rihanna said.

"Who's Yuck"? Dr. Woe asked.

"I am". Yuck replied stepping in front of Rihanna.

"Oh, so you're Yuck the nasty one who don't take baths and has a torn karate shirt and plus you have shaggy green fur". Dr. Woe said.

"And your point is"? Yuck asked.

"Start taking baths, get rid of the torn karate shirt, and clean up your fur why don't you change up so girls can like you more". Dr. Woe replied.

"Dr. Woe, first of all I did change up into a new person for a while until Yin and Yang didn't trust me so I turn back into my regular self". Yuck said.

"Really, very interesting so--- but Dr. Woe was cut off by Widget saying.

"Woe, why are you talking to them lets get to what we need to say". Widget said.

"Okay, Widget". Dr. Woe said.

"Listen up everybody, Woe and I are together now isn't that amazing plus look at my finger". Widget said raising her finger up.

"So, you're married to Dr. Woe now"? Yin asked.

"That's right, he is much better than you know who". Widget said.

"Dr. Woe, you may be cute but not cute enough". Lilly said.

"What missy"! Dr. Woe shouted.

"I said you may be cute but not cute enough got a problem with that"? Lilly said walking up to him.

"Why you little……" Dr. Woe paused.

"HA, you can't do anything to me cause you are scared now that is hilarious". Lilly said giggling.

"Oh, you will see how hilarious it will be when I kick your butt missy"! Dr. Woe said balling up a fist.

"Please, I'll kick your butt first before you can even hit me". Lilly said pushing him away from her.

"Okay, can we change the subject now". Widget commanded.

"Okay, very well". Dr. Woe said.

"Now as what we were trying to say was we want our revenge on all of you and Shannon and Buggy"! Widget said.

"You are"? Harmony asked.

"That's right missy"! Dr. Woe said.

"First of all how did you two meet"? Yin asked.

"Well…." Widget said flashbacking.

**Flashback……**

After Widget was thrown out from Buggy's fire fists Widget landed into a garbage can.

"Gross, my new clothes are ruining"! Widget said to herself.

Widget stepped out of the trash can wiped the mess from her shirt and walked into a ice cream store.

"May I help you"? A cat woman asked.

"Yes, I'll take a strawberry milk shake please". She replied.

"Coming up"! The cat woman said.

Widget waited and waited until her strawberry milk shake was ready.

"That will be 10.00 dollars please". She said.

"Okay, here you go 10.00 on the dot". Widget said giving it to her.

"Thank you come again". She said.

Widget walked out with her milk shake she kept looking up in the sky not paying attention until she bumped into a green rabbit making her milk shake to spill all over the green rabbit's lab coat.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry about that". Widget said helping him from the ground and tried to wipe the milk shake off but there was a little spot there left.

"Aw, its okay miss ". He said.

That's was when they looked into each other's eyes meaning it was true love for them.

"Hi, I'm Widget and you are"? Widget asked blushing.

"Allow me to introduce myself my name is Dr. Woe". He replied.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Widget". Dr. Woe shaking her hand.

Widget didn't say a word she just continued to stare at him.

"Uh, hello are you okay"? Dr. Woe asked waving his hand in front of Widget's face.

"UH, OH I'm okay its just that you…..you…are…s…so CUTE"! Widget said still blushing.

"Really, I never heard someone said that I'm cute but thank you and I think you are a pretty girl". Dr. Woe said blushing as well.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you to say". Widget said.

"Hum, Dr. Woe"? Widget asked nervously as she shaked looking down.

"Yes, Widget what is it"? Dr. Woe said.

"Well……well….hum…..I…was wondering….hum….hum would you like to go out with me…….maybe be boyfriend and girlfriend I suppose….yeah". Widget replied looking the other way.

"Oh, Widget you don't have to be shy of course I'll go out with you, and if you want me to be your boyfriend than sure that will be great". Dr. Woe said grabbing Widget's both hand and that was when they leaned in for a kiss.

**Flashback Ends…….**

"Aw, how sweet"! Harmony said.

"HARMONY"! Yin shouted.

"What, I think it was so cute don't you guys"? Harmony asked.

"Huh, heck no I don't really don't care about Widget getting a boyfriend----but Yin was cut off by Widget saying.

"Huh, Dr. Woe is now my new husband now just to remind you". Widget said.

"Whatever, I don't care it sounds so stupid". Yin said.

"It doesn't sound stupid it sounds so romantic to us right Woe"? Widget asked.

"That's right baby". Dr. Woe replied.

"Now if you will excuse us we have got some revenge to do first with Shannon and Buggy than you guys will next I promise see ya"! Widget said running off with Dr. Woe.

"Now that was weird". Rihanna said.

"I'll say". Yuck said.

"At least I wasn't lying about this I told you I was telling the truth". Lilly said.

"Something tells me that Dr. Woe and Widget are up to something to destroy us and your parents Marvin and Lilly". Yin said.

"Oh no we have to stop them before they hurt mom and daddy". Lilly said.

"Dr. Woe and Widget are not going to get away with this". Yuck said.

"I knew Widget wasn't herself after the broke up with her and Buggy". Harmony said.

"Yeah, when Shannon came into town that's when Widget actions turned different". Yin said.

"But Widget is with Dr. Woe now why does she need revenge on Shannon and Buggy"? Rihanna said.

"I don't know but I'm gonna make sure that Widget or Dr. Woe doesn't put their hands on my parents". Marvin said.

"Yeah, I'm with you Marvin"! Lilly shouted.

"Lets get to it". Harmony commanded.

Meanwhile at the hotel………..

Shannon and Buggy had a good time at their honey moon just the two of them together so romantic and by that time Shannon was having another a baby too which will make Marvin and Lilly happy as well. So by the time they come back home tomorrow Shannon will probably have the baby than lets see what happens.

Shannon was relaxing in the hot tub alone with her husband was reading a book in the bed.

"Shannon, are you okay in there"? Buggy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine I'm about to get out in a few minutes". Shannon replied.

"Okay honey". Buggy said.

Shannon closed her eyes and breathe in and out several times until she stopped and turned off the water and put on her towel and rapped it around her and walked out the bathroom and into the room.

"Shannon what's wrong honey"? Buggy asked.

"Buggy, do you think Widget is out to kill me"? Shannon replied.

"Awww, baby its ok Widget is not going to hurt you or even kill you because I'll protect you forever to make sure she stays away from you okay sweetie". Buggy said.

Shannon sat next to Buggy and said.

"Okay, but I'm just so scared because we have another baby on the way and Widget cannot find out about this she'll go crazy I mean…….Shannon hesitated and let a tear come down her face.

"Ssh, don't cry baby everything will be all right don't worry about it okay just trust me". Buggy said pulling Shannon closer to his body.

"Thank you, you made feel a little better now I think I'm okay now". Shannon said laying up against Buggy.

"That's good". Buggy said.

"Well come on sweetie we have got to go to sleep remember we're leaving tomorrow to see our children". Buggy added.

"Oh yeah, let me just get on my gown first". Shannon said changing into her blue gown and climbing into the bed and lied down.

" Goodnight Buggy".

"Goodnight Shannon".

In the middle of the night Shannon at first was dreaming wonderful dreams about her new life with her husband and the children but than it suddenly turned into a nightmare.

**In Shannon's dream……..**

**Shannon was lying in her bed alone until there was full darkness all around her it was pitch black until there was a door in the middle of her bedroom.**

**Shannon got up from her bed and walked to the door and first she decided not to open it but she thought it would lead her someplace she will never forget. Shannon opened the door slowly and it appeared to be a pink rabbit standing in front of her she said.**

"**Shannon, come and follow me". Said the pink rabbit.**

"**Why should I follow you"? Shannon asked.**

"**Because you know me that's why". The pink rabbit replied.**

"**Okay, I'll come". Shannon said following the pink rabbit.**

**The door closed and Shannon and the pink rabbit spun all around in the darkness they were both getting dizzy until it stopped and it appeared to be another door in front of them.**

**The pink rabbit opened it and let Shannon go out first than her. By the time they were both out of the darkness they came a upon another rabbit standing between two big beetles.**

"**Where am I"? Shannon asked the pink rabbit.**

"**Who are you first of all why am I here"? Shannon asked also.**

"**You don't know, Shannon I'm your worst nightmare ever HAHAHAHAHAHA"! The pink rabbit said.**

"**No, what is your name"? Shannon asked.**

"**You wanna know fine than you shall know, I'm Widget your worst nightmare"! Widget replied.**

"**Okay, but who is this green rabbit wait don't tell me is it Yuck"? Shannon asked.**

"**NO, this is also your worst nightmare, why don't you introduce yourself". Widget told the green rabbit.**

"**Very well, allow me to introduce myself I'm Dr. Woe and you are"? He asked.**

"**S-S-Shannon……..Are you taking me somewhere"? Shannon asked.**

"**Don't worry about it missy"! Dr. Woe replied.**

"**In the mean time I'll be leaving now". Shannon said walking away from them but both of them block her.**

"**What the heck, what are you two doing"? Shannon asked.**

"**You can't leave here you will stay here forever". Widget replied.**

"**WHAT"! Shannon shouted.**

"**You heard her, now get into the ship NOW"! Dr. Woe ordered.**

"**Why"? She asked.**

"**Don't ask any questions, just do as I say"! He replied.**

"**Fine, fine no more questions got it I'll get in already". Shannon said stepping into the ship.**

**As Shannon stepping into the ship the door closed and it was locked Shannon could get out. Suddenly the ship started to launch into the air Shannon grew nervous and said.**

"**Let me out, let me out"!!!! She screamed.**

"**We'll meet you when you get to the destination". Dr. Woe said.**

"**How am I going to get out of here I'm totally stuck and---- but Shannon was cut off by the ship landing on the ground the door opened by itself. Shannon walked out and tried to run away but someone grabbed her by the hand it was Dr. Woe.**

"**Follow me". Dr. Woe ordered.**

"**Okay, if you say so". Shannon said.**

**Shannon was led into a small building Widget was standing inside of it she ordered Shannon to lay on the bed. Widget sat beside her and snapped her fingers making the rope to tie Shannon to the bed. Widget started talking to Shannon while Dr. Woe was standing next to the door.**

"**Shannon, you when you do such a thing like marry my ex-husband it makes my heart break you know". Widget said.**

"**And you point is"? Shannon asked.**

"**The point is that I'm going to kill you". Widget said holding a remote in her hand.**

"**you are"? Shannon asked gulping and gulping.**

"**Yup, after you see your precious husband one last time and than KA-BOOM you and Buggy are dead". Widget said.**

"**That's right missy"! Dr. Woe said from behind.**

"**Okay bring him out"! Widget ordered.**

**Dr. Woe brought Buggy into the room and he had scars all over his body with a black eye and blood on his nose.**

"**Oh my gosh Buggy"! Shannon said crying.**

"**S-S-S-S-Shannon, is that you"? Buggy asked hardly speaking another word.**

"**Yes its me, but what happen to you"? She asked.**

"**I-I-I-I-I-I- but before Buggy could say anything he fell to the ground and died.**

"**NO, BUGGY PLEASE COME BACK"! Shannon screamed in tears.**

"**Sorry missy but we had to kill him and now its your turn". Dr. Woe said.**

"**No, no I don't want to die I'm scared to die please I'll do anything". Shannon begged.**

"**sorry, but that was you choice to marry him so there is no other choice come on let get this over with". Widget commanded.**

**Dr. Woe and Widget walked out the small building leaving Shannon and Buggy in there alone with Buggy dead.**

"**Here Widget you do the honors". Dr. Woe said handing the remote to her.**

"**okay thanks goodbye Shannon……KA-BOOM"! the whole building was burning and Shannon died as well.**

**Shannon's dream ends………**

Shannon woke up screaming which woke up Buggy up.

"Shannon, what happen"? Buggy asked.

"I-I-I-I had this terrible nightmare and………….W-W-W-W-Widget and this other rabbit killed me and you and………"Shannon said In short breaths.

"Ssh, its okay baby". Buggy said rubbing her back.

"No, its not okay Widget is out to kill me I just know it". Shannon said.

"Shannon, please stop worrying about her, she is not going to kill you and if she tries to than she'll have to try to kill me first". Buggy said.

"Really"? Shannon asked calmly.

"Yeah really, now try and go back to sleep everything will be all right". Buggy replied.

"Thanks, I'll try get Widget out of my mind". Shannon said lying back down.

"That's good sweetie". Buggy said lying back down as well.

And by than Shannon's nightmare was gone and she slept peacefully.

The next morning Buggy woke up first than Shannon as well.

"Good morning Shannon".

"Morning Buggy".

"Today the day we leave to spend time with the kids remember". Buggy said.

"yup, I remember but what about the baby it might be ready to be born today". Shannon said.

"Just relax Shannon we will be back at the dojo like in a few hours come on let go". Buggy commanded.

"Okay, I'm coming". Shannon said.

Meanwhile…….

The gang look everywhere for Dr. Woe and Widget but they were no where to be found.

"We look everywhere all night and they are not anywhere". Harmony said.

"I'm so tired, can we go back to the dojo". Yin asked.

"I guess so, but what about Dr. Woe and Widget". Yuck asked.

"Well, if they are not in town than maybe we should stop searching and give up". Rihanna replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right". Lilly said.

"Come on Yin lets go back to the dojo and----but Lilly was cut off by Yin sleeping on the ground.

"Yin, Yin? YIN, WAKE UP"! Lilly shouted.

"WOE, WIDGET, GET THEM NOW"! Yin shouted.

"No, not Dr. Woe or Widget they disappeared". Lilly said.

"Hey, where is Marvin"? Lilly asked.

"Marvin"? Rihanna said.

"Yeah, Marvin my twin brother where is he"? Lilly asked again.

"Here I am"! Marvin said from behind.

"Where were you Marvin Martian"? Lilly asked.

"No where I was just oh I don't know doing nothing"! Marvin replied.

"I see well we couldn't find Widget or Dr. Woe all night so we're going back to the dojo". Lilly said.

"Really, ok thank you I'm sooo tired for looking all night". Marvin said.

"Yeah, Yin feels the same thing too". Lilly said.

"I see". Marvin said.

As the gang were heading back to the dojo they cam upon Daizy who was left behind for some reason.

"Hey, we left Daizy behind". Yin said.

"We did"? Rihanna said.

"Yeah, she was here the whole time in the park maybe waiting for us but we never shown back up to get her". Harmony said.

"DAIZY"! Marvin, Yuck, and Yin said together.

"WHAT, WHERE, WHO GOES THERE"! Daizy shouted sitting up.

"Hey, you guys left me here all alone how could you do that"? Daizy asked.

"Sorry, we didn't know we thought you were with us". Marvin said.

"Yeah, well whatever I'll get over it anyway I heard that Marvin and Lilly's parents are coming back and guess what guys"? Daizy said.

"What"? Marvin and Lilly asked together.

"Your mother is having another baby"! Daizy replied.

"YAY, I'm going to be a big sister". Lilly said.

"That's cool I guess". Marvin said.

"What's wrong Marvin"? Lilly asked.

"Nothing, it just that when the baby is ready to be born the baby is going to have all the attention". Marvin replied.

"Aw, that's what you are afraid of well don't be just love up on the baby, look we are twins but you are older than me so that mean you're the oldest child and I'm in the middle and the baby well be the youngest and----but Lilly was cut off by Marvin saying.

"Yeah, but when the baby gets older I might not get along with it because it may be better than me". Marvin said.

"Marvin, look Yang and I are twins and we well maybe get along with each other and my brother still love me no matter what I look like, and you should still show some love for the baby no matter what it look like okay take my advice". Yin said.

"Yeah, I'm with Yin, see I have a brother and a sister and I love them no matter what they look like". Yuck said.

"I'll think about it". Marvin said.

"Don't worry you'll get use to the baby when it becomes apart of our family". Lilly said.

"Whatever, I need some time to myself excuse me". Marvin said going into the dojo.

"I'm going to talk to my brother to make sure he's ok". Lilly said walking into the dojo but Harmony grabbed her by the hand. Saying.

"Let me go, you say". Harmony said.

"But I'm his sister". Lilly said.

"Yeah, but I'm his Auntie so let me talk to him it will be much better". Harmony said.

"Okay". Lilly said stepping away from the dojo and let Harmony go in instead.

As Harmony came into the dojo at first she saw Yang playing video games alone.

"Hey Yang". Harmony said.

"Oh yeah how are you doing Harmony"? Yang asked.

"I'm good thank you, I just came in to check on Marvin my nephew did he come pass here"? Harmony asked.

"Oh that black martian boy with a cueball head, yeah I saw him come in and…."Yang said flashbacking.

**Flashback…….**

As Marvin came into the dojo Yang put his foot in front of Marvin making him fall to the ground.

"Hahahahahahaha, that was hilarious you should have seen yourself cueball head". Yang said pointing at Marvin on the ground.

"Whatever, I'm not in the mood for jokes right now jerk"! Marvin said getting up from the floor.

"What did you just call me"? Yang asked jumping in front of Marvin.

"I said…….look something to hit look quickly"! Marvin said pointing in another direction.

"Where"? Yang asked running the other direction and than crashing into the wall.

"hahahahaha, now that was hilarious now laugh at that". Marvin said.

"whatever, just get out of my sight I'm going to play my video games". Yang said.

Marvin just stormed off into the bedroom and slammed the door really loud.

**Flashback Ends……**

"It was so weird that we played tricks on each other". Yang said.

"Yang, this is no time for jokes right now I've got to talk to Marvin alone bye"! Harmony said.

Harmony knocked on the door but their was no answer than she knock on it again and finally there was in answer.

"what"? Marvin asked quietly.

"Can I come in Marvin its me Harmony". She asked.

"I don't care". Marvin replied.

As Harmony came into the room she saw a pool of water on the side of Marvin's bed. Harmony came over to him and sat next to him while he was lying on the other side not looking at her but the window instead.

"Marvin, are you okay sweetie"? Harmony asked.

"No, I'm not okay can't you see I'm holding a grudge here"! Marvin replied.

"Marvin, don't hold a grudge on you, be happy please for me your Auntie Harmony". Harmony said.

"Auntie Harmony, why did you even bother to bother me"? Marvin asked.

"Well its because I love you and I want you to be happy". Harmony replied.

"Well I'm never going to be happy when the baby comes I might run away". Marvin said.

"Where are you going to run away to"? Harmony asked.

"I don't know, maybe outer space to mars". Marvin replied.

"I don't think that will happen, I mean who is going to take care of you"? Harmony asked.

"Myself". Marvin replied.

"Marvin, stop making up things that can't happen, now dry up the tears and come outside so we can wait for your parents NOW no if, and, buts, or maybe". Harmony ordered.

"But Auntie…….never mind I'm coming". Marvin said sitting up and drying up the tears from his face.

"Do you feel better now that I talk to you"? Harmony asked.

"Yeah, a little bit, and stop asking me all this questions please". Marvin replied.

"Okay, sorry about that". Harmony said.

"Well, well, well if it isn't cueball head". Yang said as he saw Marvin and Harmony come out the room.

"Knock it off Yang"! Harmony said.

"Oh, so now you're speaking up for him". Yang asked.

"No, look Marvin had just got finished from crying and he's trying to get himself together so don't mess with him". Harmony said.

"Whatever, where is Rihanna"? Yang asked.

"She outside with the others why"? She asked.

"Tell her to come in here, I want video games with her". Yang replied.

"Okay, I'll tell her Tee Hee"! Harmony said giggling.

"What"? Yang asked.

"You like Rihanna don't you tell the truth". Harmony said.

"Well……hum………yeah…I mean……aw, pellets……YES I DO OK I DO LIKE HER SHE SEEMS MY TYPE OK TELL HER THAT ALSO"! Yang said shouting.

"okay I'll tell her that too, Rihanna and Yang sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G Tee Hee"! Harmony said.

"aw, how sweet". Marvin said calmly.

"RIHANNA THERE IS SOMETHING I HAVE TO TELL YOU ITS ABOUT YANG"! Harmony said shouting.

"What is it"? Rihanna asked.

"Well, first of all Yang wanted to know do you want to play video games with him"? Harmony started.

"Sure, I'll play video games with him----but Rihanna was cut off by Harmony also saying.

"And, Yang likes you"! Harmony said.

"Are you serious, Yang likes me"? Rihanna said.

"Yeah, he told me he thinks you're his type". Harmony said.

"Oh my gosh, that's so sweet"! Rihanna said.

"Well do you like him back"? Harmony asked.

"Of course I do, I liked him since I saw him face to face yo"! Rihanna said dashing into the door.

"Aw, how sweet"! Yin said.

"Yeah it sure is". Yuck said.

"Marvin, you feeling better"? Lilly asked.

"Yeah kinda". Marvin replied.

"Auntie, did you two talk it over"? Lilly asked.

"Yeah, we sure did". Harmony replied.

"That's good so----but Lilly was cut off by a car coming up to the dojo.

"MOM, DADDY"! Lilly shouted running up to them.

"Hey baby". Shannon said giving her a hug.

"Mom, is the baby ready to come out yet"? Lilly asked.

"Not quite honey". Shannon replied.

"Marvin, come and give you mom a hug". Shannon said reaching out her arm.

"oh sorry mom my bad". Marvin said running into his mother's arms.

"Children, Shannon and I have a surprise for you". Buggy said.

"What is it daddy"? Lilly asked.

"Oh its going to a concert to see Beyonce live how about it"? Buggy asked.

"Yes, yes totally I'm going to see Beyonce aren't you excited Marvin"? Lilly asked.

"Oh, yeah sure am Lilly yay". Marvin replied.

"Mom, are you really going to have a baby"? Marvin asked.

"Yes sweetie I am". Shannon replied.

"Mom I can't wait, I'm going to be a big sister"! Lilly said.

"Yeah, you and Marvin are, AAAAHHHHH OH MY GOSH"! Shannon shouted in pain.

"What mommy"? Marvin and Lilly said together.

"The b-baby its ready t-to come out"! Shannon said crying in tears cause of her pain in her stomach.

"Don't worry honey we'll get you a doctor as soon as possible". Buggy said.

"Yeah, hold on……DAIZY"! Lilly shouted.

"Yes Lilly what is it"? Daizy asked.

"The baby is ready to come out, can you take it out now"? Lilly asked.

"Sure, lie her on the bed inside". Daizy ordered.

"Got it"! Buggy said lifting up Shannon into his arms.

Shannon was in a lot of pain, Buggy lied Shannon down on Lilly's bed and gave her kiss on the forehead.

"Everything will be alright baby I'm right here". Buggy said.

"T-Thank you so much". Shannon said.

"Step back Buggy I'm getting ready to take out this baby". Daizy said putting on her gloves.

"Okay". Buggy said stepping back from Shannon.

"Now Shannon, just relax like last time ok sweetie". Daizy said.

"O-okay, got it". Shannon said calmly.

"Okay get ready and…..PUSH, PUSH"! Daizy commanded.

Shannon pushed with all her might it really hurt to her but she did it anyway, until a little yellow baby bunny came out.

"Oh my goodness the baby is so cute". Daizy said.

"Congratulations Shannon a baby girl". Daizy added.

"Thank you, she's beautiful". Shannon said rocking the baby in her arms.

"Can we see our new baby sister mom"? Lilly asked.

"Yeah, can we I wanna see her so bad". Marvin asked.

"Sure, come on over here but be quiet she's sleeping". Shannon replied.

"yay"! Lilly and Marvin said together coming over to their mother to see the baby.

"What is her name mom"? Lilly asked.

"Well, I think Lola will be a wonderful name for her what do you think"? Shannon asked.

"Yes, I think it's a pretty name for her". Lilly replied.

"Me too"! Marvin said.

"Aw, look Marvin isn't she just adorable". Lilly asked.

"Yeah, she's cute". Marvin replied.

"Hi Lola I'm Lilly your big sister". Lilly said to Lola.

"Say hi to your baby sister Marvin". Shannon said.

"Okay, huh hi Lola I'm Marvin your big brother". Marvin said.

"Harmony and Yuck come over here and say hi to your new niece". Buggy said.

"Okay". They both said together.

"Hello Lola I'm your Auntie Harmony". Harmony said.

"Hi Lola I'm your Uncle Yuck". Yuck said.

"How sweet". Yin said.

"Daddy"? Lilly asked.

"Yes Lilly"? Buggy replied.

"Are we going to finally lived with you now"? Lilly asked.

"Yes you are, but before that can happen I've to get my mansion remodeled". Buggy replied.

"What, for how long, what about the baby". Marvin asked.

"One it wont take long and two you guys will have to look after you baby sister until my mansion is ready okay". Buggy replied.

"One okay and two I guess we could take care of Lola if our friends will help us do it". Lilly said.

"Of course we will". They all said together.

"YAY"! Lilly shouted.

"Lilly"! Shannon said.

"oops, sorry mom". Lilly said.

Meanwhile…….

Widget and Dr. Woe have became villains of course and they want revenge on Shannon and Buggy plus the other woo foo students as well.

"That Shannon surely get on my nerves I swear when I see her again I will kill her". Widget said.

"Calm down Widget, Shannon may have broke your heart but don't go to hard on her when we get our revenge". Dr. Woe said.

"I say tomorrow we kidnap one of her kids Lilly". Widget said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea ok let's do it"! Dr. Woe said.

Meanwhile at the dojo…..

After Harmony told Rihanna that Yang had a crush on her they became boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Yang, you are the best boyfriend I've ever had". Rihanna said.

"Thank you Rihanna". Yang said.

"No problem". Rihanna said.

"You know what, I feel like singing a song for you how about it baby"? Rihanna asked.

"Sure, I'll like that baby". Yang replied.

"Thanks, the song I'm going to sing is If I Ain't Got You by Alicia Keys". Rihanna said.

"Okay". Yang said.

Mmmmmmm, mmmmmm

Some people live for the fortune

Some people live just for the fame

Some people live for the power, yeah

Some people live just to play the game

Some people think that the physical things define what's within

And I been there before but that life's a bore, so full of the superficial

Some people want it all, but I don't want nothing at all

If it ain't you baby, if I ain't got you baby

Some people want diamond rings, some just want everything

But everything means nothing if I ain't got you, yeah

Some people search for a fountain

The promise is forever young

(You know) Some people need three dozen roses

And that's the only way to prove you love them

Hand me the world on a silver platter

And what good would it be

With no-one to share with, no-one who truly cares for me

Some people want it all, but I don't want nothing at all

If it ain't you baby, if I ain't got you baby

Some people want diamond rings, some just want everything

But everything means nothing if I ain't got you, you, you

Some people want it all, but I don't want nothing at all

If it ain't you baby, if I ain't got you baby

Some people want diamond rings, some just want everything

But everything means nothing if I ain't got you, yeah

If I ain't got you with me baby, ohh, ooo

Say nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing

If I ain't got you with me baby x2

"That was beautiful baby". Yang said.

"Aw, Thank you Yang". Rihanna said.

"Hey, do you want go on a date with me"? Yang asked.

"Sure, I would love that baby". Rihanna replied.

"Good". Yang said.

To be Continued…….


	12. The KidanppingLola's Childhood

**Making The Woo Foo Band**

**Chapter 12**

**The kidnapping/Lola's childhood**

At the dojo, it was almost daylight it was still dawn outside. All the woo foo students were still sleeping, And something bad was going to happen at the dojo that they would never forget.

In Marvin and Lilly's room, Lilly was dreaming good dreams she was in a deep sleep. Marvin was doing the same thing as well. When suddenly a green rabbit came though the window and saw Lilly sleeping in a deep sleep. The green rabbit turned on his watch and spoke to it which was a pink rabbit.

"I'm in". He said.

"Excellent, now you know what to do now capture Lilly". She said.

"Got it". He said.

"Later". She said ending the conversation.

The green rabbit quietly tip toe over to Lilly's bed, but than he tripped over a book waking Lilly up.

"Huh, who's there"? Lilly said looking all over the room.

"Marvin, was that you"? Lilly asked.

"Marvin, Marvin?, MARVIN"! Lilly shouted.

"WHAT, WHO, WHERE"! Marvin shouted.

"Did you get up from your bed"? Lilly asked.

"Why no". Marvin replied.

"Oh, it was probably my imagination". Lilly said lying back down.

Than the green rabbit stood up and pulled the covers back slowly. And carried Lilly in his arms and left a note on the bed and jumped out the window.

A few hours later Marvin woke up from his bed when he noticed that Lilly's bed was empty.

"Lilly, are you in here"? Marvin asked. But their was no answer until he spotted a note on Lilly's bed he picked it up and read it out loud.

Dear Marvin,

I captured your precious little sister Lilly at dawn, if you ever want to see her again alive meet me in the spooky woods into a small building. Ps you may bring some people with you, but I don't think you'll make it out alive"!

From,

Rabbit.

"Oh dear, Lilly has been kidnapped". Marvin said dropping the letter down.

"I better call the woo foo students". He said.

"YIN, YANG, YUCK, HARMONY, AND DAIZY COME HERE RIGHT NOW"! Marvin shouted.

"Yes Marvin what is it"? Harmony asked.

"My sister has been kidnapped". Marvin replied.

"Oh my gosh, Lola oh no". Yin said.

"No, not Lola its Lilly she is the one". Marvin said.

"Lilly has been kidnapped, oh my gosh we have to save her". Yuck said.

"Before its too late". Marvin said.

"Well why are we still standing here lets go get her back people"! Yang said.

"Right"! they all said together except for Yang.

Meanwhile in the small building……

By the time Lilly was awake she was tied to the wall both her arms and legs.

"Where the heck am I"? Lilly asked herself.

"Wait a minute, who are you"? Lilly asked the green rabbit and the pink rabbit.

"You should know its us"! The pink rabbit said stepping from the shadow and the green rabbit as well.

"Widget and Dr. Woe, I should have known all right why'd you kidnap me"? Lilly asked.

"You don't know, we want our revenge remember". Dr. Woe replied.

"Oh yeah, but why am I tied to a wall"? Lilly asked.

"How about this, stop asking so many questions and just relax until your brother and friends get here". Widget replied.

"You know what, if I was untied I'll kick both of your butts". Lilly said.

"HA, I'd like to see you try"! Dr. Woe said.

"Now shut up"! Dr. Woe added.

"And if I don't? Lilly asked.

"Transfoomate"! Widget called out putting duck tape over Lilly's mouth.

"What is taking them so long"? Widget asked her husband.

"I don't know, but I think we should just get started now". Dr. Woe replied.

"You know what, you're right lets get this over with". Widget said.

But before they could get started the woo foos busted down the door.

"Where's Lilly"? Marvin asked.

"She's right up there". Dr. Woe replied.

"Lilly"! Harmony shouted.

"Auntie Harmony, help me". Lilly said through the tape.

"Don't worry we're going to get you out". Harmony said.

"Great"! Lilly said trying to take off the tape.

"All right Widget and Dr. Woe what do you want"? Yuck asked.

"Revenge"! Dr. Woe replied.

"BEETLES ATTACK"! Dr. Woe shouted.

The beetles just sat there which made Dr. Woe angry.

"BETTLES, GET THEM"! Dr. Woe shouted again.

That's when the beetles started charging at the woo foo students.

"WOO FOOS ATTACK"! Yang shouted taking out his bamboo sword.

"Come here beetle, you want a piece of me, HHIIYYAA"! Harmony said kicking one of them breaking the beetle apart.

"FISTS OF FIRE"! Yuck shouted burning two of the beetles.

"CHEE WOO WA"! Yang shouted breaking two more beetles into a pieces with his sword.

Than one more beetle came charging after Yin and Daizy.

"Foo field". Yin called out blocking their attacks and they went flying breaking into a pieces as well.

Finally just one more to destroy since Marvin didn't have any powers yet he had no choice but to use his hands.

"AAAHHH"! Marvin shouted running after the beetle but the beetle pushed him to the ground. Than the beetle came after Marvin.

"Hum, good beetle". Marvin said.

"Oh dear". Marvin said closing his eyes, but Daizy blocked it by a foo field which bounced the beetle back and crashing into the wall breaking apart.

"Phew, that was close thanks Daizy". Marvin said.

"No problem, now lets get your sister back"! Daizy said.

"Yes, right away, Dr. Woe and Widget give me my sister back right now"! Marvin ordered.

"Huh, you can't get her back not yet, you may defeated my beetles but you will not defeat Widget and me". Dr. Woe said.

"Fine, it's a deal if I can defeat you in a challenge, you have to give me back my sister". Marvin said.

"Fine, but you only have to do this challenge alone no help"! Dr. Woe said.

"Done"! Marvin said.

"Okay, lets do it"! Dr. Woe said.

Dr. Woe snapped his fingers and Marvin was in a cage and he was carried all the way to the top. Widget and Dr. Woe followed him to the top by a rope.

"I have a feeling, I'm going to lose this fight". Marvin said to herself.

"Good luck Marvin"! Harmony shouted from the bottom.

"Thanks". He said from the very top.

"You gotta relax Marvin, there is nothing to be afraid of". He said to himself.

Than all of a sudden the cage door slammed, it was Widget and Dr. Woe.

"Marvin, prepare for battle"! Dr. Woe said.

"Right, I'm not afraid of you two". Marvin said.

"I'll fight you first". Widget said stepping forward.

"Okay, bring it on"! Marvin said standing up.

"FISTS OF FIRE"! Widget called out aiming it at Marvin.

Marvin jumped up and down and ducked several times and none of it hit him until he wasn't looking and it hit him in the face.

"Ha, I got you"! Widget shouted across.

"Whatever, I'll get you, AAHHH"! Marvin said running to Widget but she stepped aside making him slip to the ground.

"Owe, that hurt". Marvin said rubbing his forehead.

"Duh, its suppose to hurt cueball head"! Dr. Woe said.

"Oh no, Marvin is going to lose we have to help him". Yin said.

"Come on cueball head, do you think you can defeat a pretty little girl"? Widget asked.

"Shut up with the cueball head thing". Marvin said.

"Dr. Woe, do your thing". Widget commanded.

"Marvin, prepare to be toast, AAHH"! Dr. Woe said charging at Marvin.

Marvin stood up from the ground and charge at him as well.

Both of them fought in the cloud of dust. They both kept pinned each other several times.

"Come on Dr. Woe, you can do it, beat him up"! Widget shouted.

"Come on Marvin, you can do it, beat the mess out of him"! Yang shouted below.

"Hey, you guys I'm going to see if I can untie Lilly". Harmony said.

"No Harmony, you can get hurt, they'll spot you at any second". Yuck said.

"Okay, I wont do it, I'll just get Yang to do it". Harmony said.

"What, no way, she's your niece either you or Yuck untie her not me". Yang said.

"But, but". Harmony said.

"No Harmony, I always do the work, give me a break". Yang said.

"Fine, I guess you wont be getting that new game you've always wanted so much, and I was going to buy it but since you don't want to than I'll just----but Harmony was cut off by Yang saying.

"Okay, okay fine I'll do it dang, sheesh". Yang said.

"Thank you Yang". Harmony said.

Yang climbed some rope and swung to Lilly who was still tied to the wall and the tape was almost off her mouth.

"Yay, I can get free"! Lilly said.

"Ssh Lilly, be quiet you don't want Dr. Woe or Widget to hear you". Yang said.

"Oh right, sorry my bad". Lilly said quietly.

Yang used his bamboo sword to cut the rope off of Lilly's arms and legs. Than she jumped into Yang's arms.

"My hero". Lilly said.

"Oh, just shut up about that". Yang said.

"Okay". Lilly said.

Yang climbed down from the rope and jumped from it.

"Auntie Harmony". Lilly said running to her.

"Are you okay, did they hurt you"? Harmony asked.

"No Auntie". Lilly replied.

"How is Marvin"? Lilly asked.

"Huh, well he's fighting with Dr. Woe and----but Harmony was cut of by Lilly saying.

"Fighting, with Dr. Woe he'll get beaten up, I have to help, excuse me". Lilly said moving her Auntie aside.

"Lilly, hold it"! Yuck said.

"What, my brother is in trouble I know as much martial arts as he does please". Lilly begged.

"Lilly….".

"Please"? Lilly begged.

"Lilly….".

"Pretty please"? Lilly begged.

"LILLY"!

"But, but". Lilly said.

"No Lilly, you stay right here". Yuck said.

"But……uh fine". Lilly said.

Meanwhile Marvin had scars all over his body, his clothes were torn up. Along with a black eye. And Dr. Woe had scars all over his body as well. And his lab coat was torn up as well. And finally a black eye.

"You can't beat me Marvin". Dr. Woe said panting.

"Whatever, cause I'll kick your butt". Marvin said panting as well.

Dr. Woe had stopped panting and charge at Marvin again.

Marvin had stopped panting and charge him as well.

Both of them once again fought in the cloud of dust, Marvin pinned Dr. Woe down and gave him a punch in the nose like five times. Than Dr. Woe pinned Marvin down and gave a slap a face like five times. That's when Dr. Woe had a bloody nose, and Marvin had a red mark on his black face.

"Give up Marvin, you can't win this fight". Dr. Woe said panting again.

"I'll not give up, you should give up you're most who has been beaten up to death". Marvin said panting again as well.

"You are the most beaten up too, we had beaten up each other duh"! Dr. Woe said still panting.

"Duh, don't you think I know that green boy"! Marvin said still panting.

"You're the one with a cueball head, if I were you I would wear a helmet"! Dr. Woe said.

"That's a good idea Dr. Woe, but first I need to do something". Marvin said.

"What"? He asked.

"Is beat you up"! Marvin said charging to Dr. Woe again, but before he could fight him again Widget jumped in front of him and said.

"Marvin, that's enough fighting for one day". Widget said.

"But, but we made a deal". Marvin said.

"I know but you two had beaten up each other so bad so I think you guys better stop before its gets even worse". Widget said.

"Fine, whatever than let me down". Marvin said.

"Uh, very well". Dr. Woe said snapping his fingers letting the cage go back down to the ground.

"MARVIN"! Lilly said running to him.

"Owe, that's hurts". Marvin said.

"Oops, sorry". Lilly said.

"Marvin, are you ok dude"? Yang asked.

"Does it look like I'm ok, NO its doesn't I've been beat up see, you blind"? Marvin replied.

"No, I'm not blind, like I said I talk just to hear myself talk don't forget". Yang said.

"Whatever, silly bunny". Marvin said.

"WHAT"!? Yang asked shouting.

"Oops, nothing I didn't say silly bunny oops I said it again". Marvin said.

"Oh, if that's the way you want to play than bring it on AAHH"! Yang said charging at Marvin.

"YANG, STOP IT"! Yuck shouted.

"Never, this is cueball head said that on purpose". Yang said.

"No I didn't, please stop chasing me". Marvin said.

"No, I'm going to kill you cueball head"! Yang said.

Suddenly Marvin stopped, Yang stopped and Marvin jumped up and kicked Yang in the face and pushed him into the wall.

"Owe, why did you do that"? Yang said rubbing his forehead.

"Because, you wont stop chasing me, now leave me alone"! Marvin said walking out the building.

"Wait for me Marvin"! Lilly said running out too.

"Hold up guys"! Yuck said running out as well.

"Wait a minute people"! Harmony said dashing out.

"Not so fast guys". Yin said dashing out too.

"Hum, you coming Yang"? Daizy asked.

"Yeah, go ahead you don't have to wait for me". Yang replied.

"Yang, what's wrong with you"? Daizy asked.

"Nothing, just go on and catch up to them I'll be fine". Yang replied.

"Okay, very well". Daizy said walking out as well.

Yang sighs and said. "My life totally sucks ever since Marvin was born with his twin sister". Yang said walking slowly out the building alone.

Meanwhile at the dojo……

Baby Lola crawled out of her room and into her brother and sister's room but it was empty.

"Lilly, Marvie". Lola said in a baby talk but their was no answer until she started to cry really loud which woke Rihanna up and she dashed into the room and said.

"Aw, Lola what's wrong honey"? Rihanna asked picking up Lola in her arms.

"Marvie, Lilly"! Lola shouted.

"Oh you want your big sister and big brother"? Rihanna asked.

"Uh huh". Lola replied.

"Aw, ssh its okay sweetie they'll be back soon in the mean time you want something to eat"? Rihanna asked.

"NO, I WANNA LILLY AND MARVIE"! Lola yelled.

"Well, they 're not here yet, they'll be back home soon come on lets get you something to eat". Rihanna said taking Lola into the kitchen in her arms.

"Milky". Lola said pointing to it.

"You want your milky okay sweetie here I'll fed it to you". Rihanna said grabbing the milk and close the door and gave it to Lola to drink.

"Is that better Lola"? Rihanna asked.

"NO, I WANNA LILLY AND MARVIE"! Lola shouted dropping the bottle of milk.

"Uh oh, you've dropped your milk don't worry I'll get it". Rihanna said bending down and grabbing the bottle of milk.

"Here you go sweetie". Rihanna said trying to put it in Lola's mouth but Lola didn't open her mouth.

Rihanna sighs and says. "What am I going to do with you"? Rihanna asked.

"Rihanna what's with all the yelling, goodness you are killing my beauty sleep and now thanks to you I'm wide awake". Alicia said coming out her room.

"Its not me, its Marvin and Lilly's baby sister Lola". Rihanna said.

"Aw, she's so adorable, but why is she crying so loud"? Alicia asked.

"Its because she wants her big sister and big brother". Rihanna replied.

"And who are they"? Alicia asked.

"Marvin and Lilly"! Rihanna replied-yelling.

"Okay, okay you don't have to shout like that". Alicia said.

"Sorry Alicia, its just that I want to know where are the woo foo students and Marvin and Lilly"? Rihanna asked.

"I'm I suppose to know". Alicia replied.

"Never mind, I'm going to put Lola's clothes on". Rihanna said.

"Okay, I'm going to get ready for the day so I can hang out with Beyonce and Dawn we're going shopping today". Alicia said.

"Wow, good for you". Rihanna said.

"I'm a rich girl you know"! Alicia said.

"Duh, you've always told me that since we were little". Rihanna said going into Lola's bedroom.

"Tee Hee"! Alicia said going back to her bedroom.

Meanwhile at the mansion……

Buggy's mansion was remodeled within five days cause the mansion was really huge so huge you could probably get lost in there.

"I totally love this mansion now, its prefect for us and the children sweetie". Shannon said.

"I know you do honey". Buggy said.

"So will Marvin will be getting his own room, and Lilly and Lola will be sharing a room together"? Shannon asked.

"Okay, we could do that Marvin's room could be across from the girls room how about it"? Buggy asked.

"Yes, that's a wonderful idea, you have just wonderful ideas". Shannon said.

"But you've prefect ideas that work right". Buggy said.

"And maybe we could a pet". Shannon said.

"Okay, I bet the kids will love that". Buggy said.

"Yup, I'm sure they will Tee Hee"! Shannon said.

"Now all we need to do is get the rooms ready and the kids and us can live together finally". Buggy said.

"Yay, Tee Hee oh Buggy I'm so glad we met". Shannon said.

"Yeah, me too". Buggy said kissing Shannon on the forehead.

Meanwhile……..

The woo foo students and Marvin and Lilly finally arrived at the dojo.

"We're finally here". Yin said.

"I know right". Harmony said.

"Now we can finally relax". Yuck said.

"I wonder how Lola is doing Marvin". Lilly said.

"I don't know sis, but lets go check on her". Marvin said.

"Okay Marvin lets go"! Lilly said taking her brother's hand and dashing into the dojo.

"That Lilly, she's so funny". Harmony said.

"Come on Harmony there's something I want to give you". Yin said.

"Really, that's so sweet of you Yin". Harmony said.

"Well come on its something special". Yin said walking into the dojo.

"Okay I'm coming". Harmony said following Yin into the dojo.

"Come on Yuck lets go and relax together inside the dojo". Daizy said.

"Okay Daizy". Yuck said.

And Yang was the last one to come back to the dojo.

"That Marvin makes me so mad I swear"! Yang said to himself.

"I just wish he would go to mars in outer space". Yang also said.

Yang went around the other side and grabbed some flowers for his girlfriend Rihanna.

"But at least I've got a girlfriend who is my type". Yang said.

"I know I'll ask Rihanna to go out with me, maybe that'll take my mind off of Marvin". Yang said.

Meanwhile inside the dojo…….

Yin and Harmony were in their room. They were sitting on Yin's bed and Yin had something to give to her best friend in the whole wide world.

"Harmony, you're my best friend in the whole wide world". Yin said.

"I know, you're my best friend in the whole wide world too"! Harmony said.

"And I want to give us something for our friendship since we were little". Yin said.

"Okay Yin". Harmony said.

"Close your eyes Harmony". Yin commanded.

"Okay they'll close". Harmony said putting her hands over her face.

Yin went through her jewelry box and got two pretty white friendship necklaces with a circle around having a picture of each other.

"Okay you can open them now". Yin said.

"Oh my gosh, its beautiful I love it Yin thank you so much". Harmony said.

"Thanks, it's a friendship necklace look on it, it has a picture of me and I had a picture of you on mine". Yin said putting Harmony's on for her.

"That was so sweet of you, I just don't know what to say". Harmony said putting Yin's necklace for her too.

"Would you say we go out and celebrate friendship day"? Yin asked.

"Sure, I would love that Yin". Harmony replied.

"Great, lets go"! Yin said jumping down from her bed.

"Okay, I'm right behind you Yin". Harmony said jumping down from the bed as well.

Meanwhile Marvin and Lilly went in their baby sister room. And saw Rihanna putting clothes on Lola she wore and purple butterfly shirt with a purple skirt and a purple ribbon tied on her ears into a pony tail.

"Rihanna, I see you dress my sister yourself". Lilly said.

"Oh snap, yeah she was crying for you two when you two wasn't here". Rihanna said.

"Aw, Lola its ok sweetie your big sister is here". Lilly said picking up her sister.

"Okay, I'll leave now". Rihanna said dashing out the door.

"Your outfit is cute Lola". Lilly said.

"Marvie". Lola said.

"You want Marvie okay than, Marvie come in here Lola wants to see you". Lilly said.

"Lilly, my name is Marvin not Marvie". Marvin said walking into the room.

"Sorry, but that's what Lola said not me". Lilly said.

"Whatever, come here Lola". Marvin said taking his sister from his Lilly's arms.

"She likes you Marvin". Lilly said.

"Marvie". Lola said.

"See I told you"! Lilly said.

"Lilly, Lola is only two years old she can call me whatever she wants, but you can't". Marvin said.

"Why"? Lilly asked.

"Because, you should set an example and anyways we're thirteen years old we both should set an example for Lola". He replied.

"I already do set an example for Lola, oh so you're saying I'm not a very good big sister". Lilly asked.

"No, I didn't even say that I said we just need to set an example for her that's all". Marvin said.

"Well for your information, I'm a good big sister and I don't know what you're talking about, but just give me Lola and I'll prove to you I can do a good job at it". Lilly said.

"Okay, it's a deal here you go". Marvin said giving Lola back to Lilly.

"I bet you don't even do anything for Lola". Lilly said.

"I do too Lilly, when you're not around and hanging out with your friends I'm here looking after Lola by myself". Marvin said.

"Oh, well hum sorry I didn't know". Lilly said.

"Hey, I still have tweety bird in here you and Lola could hang out with him if you wish". Lilly said.

"I don't want to hang out with some bird, I want you to do as you're told". Marvin said.

"huh, you're not the boss of me". Lilly said.

"Yes I am, I'm the oldest and its my job to look after you both"! Marvin said.

"But we're twins". Lilly said.

"Okay, but still when twins are born only one is the oldest and that's me okay end of conversation". Marvin said.

"Marvin, I don't know how this argument started but----but Lilly was cut off by Marvin saying.

"You started it". Marvin said.

"No, you started it cause you always have to boss me around all the time". Lilly said.

"I don't boss you around, I'm just telling you to look after Lola she's your sister too". Marvin said.

"I do to look after my sister while YOU are not around hanging out with your friends I'm here by myself looking after Lola you know"! Lilly said.

"You know what Lilly, just let it go okay and get to looking after, don't argue with me just do it". He said.

"Fine, I'll never talk to you not never again until you admit you have been bossing me around…..cueball head". Lilly said.

"I don't care, and you can ask anyone in this dojo have I ever boss you around and I bet they'll say NO"! Marvin said.

"DON'T TALK TO ME, LEAVE ME ALONE MARVIN"! Lilly yelled across.

"Fine than, than don't talk to me until you stop telling things that aren't true you hear me Lilly"! Marvin said.

"Whatever, just get out of my sight"! Lilly yelled.

"Hey, what in the world is going on in here"? Yuck asked.

"Marvin, I mean cueball head is getting on my nerves he's bossing me around with my baby sister". Lilly replied.

"So not true". Marvin said.

"Yes it is Marvin"! Lilly said.

"No its not Lilly"! Marvin said.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW"! Yuck shouted.

"Sorry Uncle Yuck". Marvin and Lilly said together.

"But Marvin should say sorry to me". Lilly said.

"Okay, very well Lilly, I'm sorry if I was bossy to you please forgive me, goodness". Marvin said rolling his eyes at the end.

"Lilly…..". Yuck said.

"Fine! Marvin, I'm sorry too for yelling at you, and you are right I'm a bad a big sister to Lola, I lied to you, you do the most taking care of Lola than me and I want to change that right now". Lilly said still holding Lola in her arms.

"Good Lilly, How about we both take care of our baby sister together sounds fair"? Marvin asked.

"It sounds totally fair Marvin". Lilly said.

Lola giggled at her brother and sister, as they forgave each other.

"Aw, look Lola laughing at us Marvin". Lilly said.

"I know I see". Marvin said.

"Are you two going to be okay in here"? Yuck asked.

"YES"! Marvin and Lilly said together.

"All right Marvin lets get to work". Lilly said.

"Okay little sis, but there is just one problem". Marvin said.

"What"? Lilly asked.

"There is nothing to do with her, but play with her". Marvin replied.

"That was I was thinking too". Lilly said.

"Do you wanna play Lola"? Marvin asked.

"Uh huh"! Lola replied nodding her head as a yes.

"What do you want to play Lola"? Lilly asked.

"Horsey". Lola replied.

"Okay than, Marvin you be the horse and ride Lola all around the dojo". Lilly said.

"WHAT, why do I? UHHH, very well come on Lola get on my back". Marvin said bending down for Lola to get on.

"WHEEEE"! Lola said as she was being spun around by her brother.

"Not too fast Marvin"! Lilly said.

"Don't worry I wont spin her around too fast". Marvin said.

"Good". Lilly said.

Meanwhile in Rihanna's room(Rihanna is by herself)…………

Rihanna had finished taking a shower, drying off. And putting her clothes on she wore a black t-shirt with the word Rihanna in diamonds. And her black mini skirt as well. Since her hair wasn't that long but right to her neck she combed it out. Finally she wore her black boots.

"MM, I wonder what Yang is doing". Rihanna asked herself.

As she came out her bedroom she bumped into a rabbit.

"Why don't you watch where you're going"! They both said together.

Until they both look up and saw each other. The rabbit was Yang.

"Oh Yang, I'm so sorry I yelled at you I didn't know it was you". Rihanna said.

"Oh its okay Rihanna, it was my fault I wasn't paying attention". Yang said.

"So, what are you doing"? Rihanna asked.

"Well…" Yang started.

Yang was smiling and have something behind his back. He pulled out the flowers and gave them to Rihanna.

"Aw Yang that so sweet of you". Rihanna said.

"Oh it was nothing". Yang said.

"Tee Hee"! Rihanna said.

"Good enough to go on a date with me"? Yang asked.

"Sure, I would love that". Rihanna replied.

"Tonight at 9"? Yang asked.

"Sure". Rihanna replied.

"Great"! Yang said.

Meanwhile……

Marvin and Lilly were playing with their little sister when all of a sudden Widget and Dr. Woe came crashing down in the room which gave them a fright.

"Widget and Dr. Woe what do you want now"? Lilly asked.

"REVENGE"! Dr. Woe replied.

"So you want your revenge, well it ain't gonna happen guys". Marvin said.

"Oh yes it is cueball head". Dr. Woe said.

"Please don't tell me it's a another challenge". Marvin said rolling his eyes.

"If it is than, it can't happen here you're not going to hurt my baby sister". Lilly said.

"If you guys don't leave I'm calling the woo foo students". Marvin said.

"Whatever, we don't care". Widget said.

"Fine than, WOO FOOS COME HERE RIGHT NOW"! Marvin said.

"Yes Marvin what is it this time"? Daizy asked.

"Widget and Dr. Woe what are you doing here, get out"! Daizy said.

"That's not gonna happen until I've had a fight". Dr. Woe said.

Widget went over to Lilly and punched her in the arm. And than grabbed Lola in her arms.

"LOLA"! Lilly screamed in horror.

"No Lilly, stay right here". Marvin said.

"But, but my sister". Lilly hesitated.

"I know I'll get her, Daizy I'll need your help". Marvin said.

"You got it partner, all right guys give Lola back to us NOW"! Daizy said.

"Not until I've been in a fight battle". Dr. Woe said.

"Hey Lilly how about you, you want to be in my challenge"? Dr. Woe asked.

"Huh, well, hum……..". Lilly hesitated.

"NO, I will"! Daizy said stepping in front of Lilly.

"NO, NO neither of you girls, let a boy take care of this". Marvin said stepping in front of Daizy.

"Okay than, you win than we'll give your sister back deal"? Dr. Woe asked.

"Done"! Marvin said.

"Be careful Marvin". Lilly said.

"Yeah please". Daizy said.

"Don't worry girls I'll be fine". Marvin said.

"Prepare for Battle Marvin". Dr. Woe said.

"Okay, I'm ready for this battle". Marvin said.

Marvin charge at Dr. Woe and grabbed his leg and spun him all around until he got dizzy, and he was thrown on the wall which hurt a lot.

"You'll pay for this cueball head"! Dr. Woe said rubbing his forehead.

"You are giving up"? Marvin asked.

"No you idiot". Dr. Woe replied.

Dr. Woe charged at Marvin and Marvin charged at him as well.

They rolled on each other in the cloud of dust several times. Marvin pinned Dr. Woe down and grabbed his wrist and held it down and slap him in the face several times until Dr. Woe grabbed Marvin's wrist and than pinned him down and punch him in the face several times as well.

Marvin pushed Dr. Woe off of him and kick him in the gut and was pushed into the wall.

"Alright Dr. Woe I've won this battle, now give me my sister back right now and you two get out"! Marvin said.

"Very well, but its not over I swear when I come back I'll-----but Dr. Woe was cut off by Widget saying.

"Dr. Woe please, just let it go and lets just leave and go plan our next plan for these woo foos". Widget said.

"Okay, very well". Dr. Woe said.

Widget gave their sister back before they left.

"Okay, that was really weird and stupid". Daizy said.

"I'll say". Lilly said.

"Lola, are you okay did she hurt you"? Marvin asked holding his sister in his arms.

"Uh huh". Lola replied nodding her head as a no.

"Good". Marvin said.

**Damaged, Damaged!**

**I thought that I should**

**Let you know!**

**That my heart is Damaged!**

"Oh, that's my phone ringing". Lilly said reaching for her phone on her bed.

"That's your ring tone". Marvin asked.

"Yup, I love Damaged"! Lilly replied.

"I see". Marvin said.

"Hello". Lilly said.

"Hey Lilly"! Shannon said.

"MOM, its you, are we finally going home"? Lilly asked.

"Yes, tomorrow we'll come and get you so I want you guys to start packing your things". Shannon replied.

"Okay, is our new home far away from the dojo, are we still going to see our friends and train too"? Lilly asked.

"Oh Lilly of course you guys will". Shannon replied.

"Thanks mom, you want to speak to Marvin"? Lilly asked.

"Sure, okay put him on". Shannon replied.

"Marvin, come here mom wants to speak to you". Lilly said taking the phone out her ear and handing it to him.

"Hey mom". Marvin said.

"Hello there sweetie, how are you doing"? Shannon asked.

"Good, very good". Marvin replied.

"That's awesome, and Lola"? Shannon asked.

"Well, she's doing just fine". Marvin replied.

"Cool, well tomorrow your father and I will be over there tomorrow to come and get you okay"? Shannon said.

"Okay mom, don't worry I'll look after my sisters before tomorrow comes". Marvin said.

"Okay, I've to go now". Shannon said.

"Okay bye mom". Marvin said hanging up.

"Okay mom said to pack up our stuff so lets get to it". Marvin said.

"Okay, I'll get started right now". Lilly said.

"And I'll pack up Lola's stuff too"! Lilly added.

"Okay that's fine with me". Marvin said.

Meanwhile outside of town…….

Yin and Harmony had got finished from shopping with each other.

"I had so much fun at the mall, I bought so may things". Harmony said.

"I know right, I even have new earrings in my bag aren't they pretty"? Yin asked taking them out.

"Oh my, its lovely so beautiful Yin". Harmony replied.

"Hey, isn't that Alicia with Beyonce and Dawn"? Yin asked.

"Yeah, it sure is lets go up to them and see what they are up to". Harmony replied.

"Okay, come on". Yin said dashing across the street.

"Slow down Yin". Harmony said running across the street.

"Hi Alicia, what are up to today"? Yin asked.

"Oh nothing really just got finished getting out nails done and---but Alicia was cut off by Harmony saying.

"That's a great idea , Yin lets get our nails done here". Harmony said.

"Okay, I need them done anyway Tee Hee"! Yin said walking into the nail salon followed by Harmony.

Meanwhile at the dojo…….

Four hours passed and Marvin and Lilly have finished packing their stuff and Lola's stuff as well.

"Phew, we're all done". Lilly said.

"Yeah, we can finally relax". Marvin said.

"But I want to dance please"? Lilly asked.

"Lilly….."

"Please"?

"Lilly….."

"Pretty Please"?

"Lilly…."

"Pretty Please with a cheery on top"?

"LILLY"!

"Come on, you love to dance with me just two songs". Lilly said.

"LILLY, for once in your life listen to me, I'm very tired and I want to rest please". Marvin said.

"Okay, okay fine no dancing, just relaxing". Lilly said lying on her bed.

"Thank you". Marvin said lying on his bed.

To be Continued………


	13. Becoming A Family

**Making The Woo Foo Band**

**Chapter 13**

**Becoming a family**

Marvin, Lilly, and Lola were excited to go home with their parents today. Lola had learned how to talk by her brother and sister as well. But the only thing that's not good is Widget and Dr. Woe want revenge on the woo foo students oh no lets see what happens.

The sun had rose from the sky and Lola was first to get up from her bed. She pulled off the covers and told herself she would get up right……NOW! She jumped from her bed and ran into her brother and sister's room.

"Marvin and Lilly, its time to get up"! Lola shouted.

But their was no answer. Until Lola had an idea.

"I know, how to get them up". Lola said grabbing her boom box.

**Damaged, Damaged!**

Marvin jumped in the air and bumped his head on the ceiling and came back down. But Lilly was in a deep sleep so she didn't hear the music.

"Lola, what the heck"! Marvin said glaring at her.

"Sorry, I had no choice, you didn't hear me so I turned on the music". Lola said.

"Okay, but next time don't have it so loud next time okay"? Marvin asked.

"Sure, you got it Marvin now lets wake up my sister next". Lola said.

"Okay, but how are we going to do that she sleeps through everything, any loud noise and she'll never wake up". Marvin said.

"Yeah, that's what you think watch this". Lola said standing on the side of Lilly's bed.

"LILLY, GUESS WHAT THE PUSSTCATDOLLS ARE IN HERE"! Lola yelled.

"REALLY WHERE"! Lilly asked-shouting sitting up.

"Ha, fool ya"! Lola said.

"Lola, I'm going to get you for that". Lilly said pulling off the covers and jumping out of bed.

"Remember, mom and daddy are coming to get us today". Lola said.

"Yeah, we remember so lets take a shower, me first"! Lilly said racing to the door first.

"Hey, no fair Lilly let me go first I'm the youngest". Lola said.

"No, I was here first, you can go second". Lilly said.

"I don't want to go second, I want to be first"! Lola yelled.

"Lilly, just let her go first, before she loses her mind and go crazy". Marvin said.

"Oh my goodness, see you always be on her side just because she's the youngest". Lilly said glaring at her brother and sister.

"I don't always be on her side, I'm just saying after all we have to be nice to her or she'll go tell on us Lilly". Marvin said.

"Fine, you can go first". Lilly said opening the door for her little sister.

"Thank you Lilly, you're the best big sister I ever had"! Lola said giving her a hug before she went inside.

"Aw, thank you, you're the best little sister I ever had"! Lilly said giving her a hug back.

"Aw, how sweet, and just to say I'm second"! Marvin said.

"What, Marvin what are you doing"? Lilly asked.

"I'm after Lola, so that means I'm second in line your last sorry". Marvin said.

"Darn it, whatever I don't care that should give me enough time to pick out the best outfit for today anyway". Lilly said rushing over to her closet.

"Yeah me too"! Marvin said rushing over to his closet as well.

"I'll be out in like 20 minutes". Lola said shutting the door.

Meanwhile…….

Rihanna had enjoyed her date last night with Yang. It was the best night she has ever had in her entire life.

Rihanna was in the living room watching music videos on MTV her favorite channel.

"Oh my gosh, this is my song "Rehab by me". Rihanna said getting up from the sofa and started dancing.

Than all of the woo foo students came into the living room and saw Rihanna dancing to the song "Rehab".

"Rihanna". Yin said.

Rihanna didn't respond.

"Rihanna"? Harmony said.

Rihanna still didn't respond.

"RIHANNA"! Yuck shouted.

"WHAT, WHO, WHERE"! Rihanna shouted as she stopped dancing and said.

"Yes". Rihanna asked calmly.

"What are you doing"? Yuck asked.

"I'm dancing to my song "Rehab" you guys want to join me"? Rihanna asked.

"Sure". Yin replied.

"Okay". Yuck replied.

"YES"! Harmony replied.

"I would love to"! Daizy replied.

"Well…..okay I guess". Yang replied.

Than all the woo foo students and Rihanna started showing their best dance moves even Yang. His dance moves were awesome just like the others. By the time the song was over the woo foo students and Rihanna were on top of each other.

"That was fun"! Yin said.

"I'll say"! Yuck said.

"I love this song yo"! Harmony said.

"So beautiful". Daizy said.

"Yeah, I have a beautiful voice". Rihanna said.

"Yeah, you sure do baby". Yang said.

"Aw, thank you baby". Rihanna said.

"Your welcome sweetie"! Yang said.

"Hey! Do you guys know we are on top of each other". Harmony said on top.

"Oh yeah, I forgot"! Yin said getting off of Rihanna's head.

"Yeah, me too"! Yuck said getting off of Daizy's head.

"Me two"! Harmony said getting off of Yang's head.

"Me three"! Daizy said standing up from the top.

Rihanna was lying on the ground. Yang was on top of Rihanna.

"Oh my gosh, Yang is on top of Rihanna how sweet"! Harmony said.

"What"? Yang and Rihanna asked together.

"You're on top of each other". Yin replied.

"So, we know that you think I'm blind"? Yang asked.

"Why no". Yin replied.

"She's my girlfriend"! Yang said.

"And he's my boyfriend"! Rihanna said.

"Really"? Daizy said.

"YES"! Rihanna and Yang shouted together.

"Okay, well we'll excuse you guys to be alone". Harmony said leaving.

"Yeah, you guys have your private time alone". Yuck said leaving as well.

"Yeah, what he said". Daizy said leaving too.

"Me too, huh see ya"! Yin said following Daizy out too.

"Don't worry about them, especially my sister, she acts weird sometimes". Yang said.

"So, how long are you going to be on me, Oh I mean I don't mind I was just asking". Rihanna said.

"Oh I can get off of you now". Yang replied doing just that.

Yang pulled Rihanna up from the floor, and sat down on the sofa just two of them together with nobody else in the living room.

"Rihanna, can I ask you a question"? Yang asked.

"Sure". Rihanna replied.

"Why do you love me"? Yang asked.

"Well its because, your cute, funny, brave, and…..CUTE"! Rihanna replied.

"Well thank you for that, well I love you because your cute, smart, and you're just my type mostly". Yang said.

"Really"? Rihanna asked.

"Yeah". Yang replied.

Rihanna blushed really hard so hard she turned the other way. But than she look at Yang again still blushing. Yang started blushing as well. Rihanna and Yang leaned for a kiss. Rihanna put her arms around Yang's neck and Yang put his arms around Rihanna's waist. The kiss lasted for ten minutes until they broke apart.

"You know Yang, this is my first kiss". Rihanna said.

"You know Rihanna, this is my first kiss too". Yang said.

"Awesome"! Rihanna said.

"Yeah, totally cool"! Yang said.

Ding Dong!

"Stay here Rihanna, I'll get it". Yang said getting up from the sofa and answering the door.

"Yes, can I help you two"? Yang asked.

"Yes Shannon and I are here to pick up Marvin, Lilly, and Lola". Buggy replied.

"What do you want with them Buggy, wait if you're going to kidnap them than goodbye". Yang said closing the door but Buggy put his foot in front of door and said.

"Huh, Marvin, Lilly, and Lola are our children, you can ask them where are they anyway"? Buggy said.

"Yeah, like I would believe that"! Yang said.

"Yang, its true". Shannon said.

"Fine than, MARVIN, LILLY, AND LOLA YOUR PARENTS ARE HERE SO YOU GUYS CAN GO HOME"! Yang shouted.

"Mom and daddy is that really you"? Lola asked.

"Yes Lola, its us your parents". Shannon replied.

Lola ran into her mother's arms followed by Lilly as well. And Marvin ran into his father's arms.

"Have you two been nice to Lola since we were gone for a few days"? Buggy asked.

"Yes daddy, very nice". Lilly replied.

"Yes dad". Marvin replied.

"Well now, you guys can finally leave dojo for good especially Marvin"! Yang said.

"YANG"! Lilly and Lola said together.

"What he gets on my nerves all the time". Yang said.

"So not true, Yang always be trying to start stuff". Marvin said.

"You know what, lets change the subject where's your Auntie and Uncle"? Buggy asked.

"We don't know, they're probably with Yin, Daizy or something". Lilly replied.

"Don't worry I'll call them, HARMONY AND YUCK COME IN HERE AND SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR NIECES AND NEPHEW"! Buggy shouted.

"Buggy, do you have shout like that"? Harmony asked.

"Sorry little sis". Buggy replied.

"Oh, Marvin, Lilly, and Lola you guys are leaving"? Yuck asked.

"Yes". Lola replied.

"Yeah". Lilly replied.

"That's right". Marvin replied.

"Well aren't you guys going give us a hug before you guys go"? Harmony asked.

"Of course Auntie Harmony". Marvin replied giving her hug. Followed by Lilly and Lola as well.

Than all three of them gave their Uncle a hug as well.

"We're going miss you Uncle Yuck". They all said together.

"I'm going to miss you guys too". Yuck said.

"Come on children we best get going". Buggy said opening the door.

"Okay daddy". Lilly said.

"Okay". Lola said.

"We're coming dad". Marvin said.

"GOODBYE EVERYONE AT THE DOJO, WE'LL SEE YOU GUYS SOON"! Lilly shouted leaving the dojo followed by her brother and sister as well.

By the time they all were out the dojo with their suitcases in their hands one of them asked.

"Dad, are we going to be walking all the way to our house"? Marvin asked.

"Oh no son, we'll be riding in my new car". Buggy said.

The car was new and it was the color blue.

"Oh my gosh, I love this car blue is my favorite color". Lilly said running to it.

"Pink is my favorite color"! Lola said.

"And red is my favorite color"! Marvin said.

"Can we get in the car"? Lola asked.

"Yes you can, leave the suitcases here and I'll put them in the trunk". Buggy replied.

Marvin opened the door for his two little sisters. Lilly went in first so she was by the window. Than Lola sat in the middle. And Marvin went in last and sat next to a window too.

"I love this car"! Lola said.

"Me too"! Lilly said.

"Me three"! Marvin said.

"I wonder what our new house is going to be like". Lilly said.

"Yeah me too, maybe its really huge so huge you could probably get lost. Lola said.

"Tee Hee, you could be right". Lilly said.

Ten minutes later Shannon sat in the front seat behind Lilly.

And Buggy sat in the front as well with the steering wheel sitting behind Marvin.

"All right kids, are you ready to see the new house"? Buggy asked.

"Yes daddy". Lola replied.

"Totally". Lilly replied.

"Yup". Marvin replied.

"That's good". Shannon said.

"Mom, is our house really big"? Lilly asked.

"Well, all I can say is it big enough for all of us to live in". Shannon replied.

"Everybody have their seat belts on"? Buggy asked.

"YES"! They all said together.

"Good"! Buggy said starting the engine and they were off to the new house.

Along the drive Lilly was staring at the window. Lola was sleeping. And Marvin was thinking about things.

"Hey, you know what lets play a game". Lilly said looking at her brother and sister.

"Okay, how about you Lola"? Marvin asked.

Lola was in a deep sleep so she couldn't hear a thing until Lilly shaked her a little until she woke up.

"Yes Lilly"? Lola asked.

"Do you want to play a game with Marvin and me"? Lilly asked.

"Sure, what kind of game"? Lola asked.

"Huh, oh I know I spy"! Lilly replied.

"Okay, I love that game". Lola said.

"Me two"! Marvin said.

"I'll go first". Lilly said.

"Huh, I spy with my little eye something…….GREEN"! Lilly said.

"Oh, is it daddy"? Lola asked.

"Nope". Lilly replied.

"Oh, is it mom's earrings"? Marvin asked.

"Nope". Lilly replied.

"Okay we give up what is it"? Lola asked.

"Its Marvin's skirt"! Lilly said pointing at it.

"Marvin, you wear a skirt"? Lola asked.

"And you don't have a mouth, or a nose"? Lola asked-added.

"You wouldn't understand". Marvin replied.

"Of course I will, look I may be five years old but I can mange it". Lola said.

"Okay than, Lola I'm a martian and so is Lilly". Marvin started.

"I see, don't worry I wont judge about it". Lola said.

"Please continue". Lola added.

"Thank you, and martians wear skirt, sneakers, and a helmet even through I don't have a helmet yet but I'll get one". Marvin said.

"I see, so let me get this straight you wear a skirt with sneakers and a helmet". Lola said.

"Yeah, but the only thing I don't have now is a helmet". He said.

"And you have a cueball head, that's hilarious". Lilly said giggling.

"Shut up Lilly, you may have long hair on your head but that doesn't mean you get to make fun of me". Marvin said.

"Marvin". Shannon said.

"What, she started it she said I've got a cueball head and---but Marvin was cut off by his mother saying.

"Marvin, you and Lilly may be twins but your the oldest you've to set an example but letting things are not a huge deal". Shannon said.

"Your mother is right you know". Buggy said.

"All right, I'm sorry I said shut up to you Lilly". Marvin said.

"Its okay Marvin". Lilly said.

"Okay, okay lets get back to the game, its my turn"! Lola said.

"I spy with my little eye something….BLACK"! Lola said giggling as well.

"Is it dad's sunglass". Marvin asked.

"No". Lola replied.

"Oh, is it my boots"? Lilly asked.

"Not even close Tee Hee"! Lola replied.

"Okay, okay we give up what is it"? Marvin asked.

"Its your cueball head"! Lola said giggling.

"Oh my gosh, now is hilarious"! Lilly said laughing as well.

"Mom, they're making fun of me again". Marvin said.

"Marvin, what did I say"? Shannon asked.

"Set an example for my two little sisters even through I've a twin I'm still the oldest and learn to get over things". Marvin replied.

"Right, now please do that". Shannon said.

"Okay mom". Marvin said.

"Marvin, you know we're just playing with you, but you wont take it as a joke". Lilly said.

"Well, you guys may take it as a joke, but I take it seriously". Marvin said.

"Well sorry". Lilly said.

"Yeah". Lola said.

"All right everybody, we're here". Buggy said pulling up to the new mansion.

"Oh so our new house, is a mansion AWESOME"! Lilly said getting out the car first.

"Lilly, wait for me". Lola said trying to off her seat belt.

"I'll help you Lola". Marvin said.

"Thanks Marvin". Lola said.

And with that Lola jumped out of car to catch up with her sister.

Than Marvin took off his seat belt and jumped out of the car to catch up with his sisters.

"Wow, this house is huge"! Lola said.

"I'll say". Lilly said.

"Yeah, big enough for all of us mom said". Marvin said.

The mansion was extremely huge it was white all over it was a five level house because the attic counts as a level.

Five minutes later Buggy was carrying the suitcases followed by Shannon who also wanted to help.

"Could one of you open the door"? Buggy asked.

"Sure dad". Marvin replied doing just that letting his sisters go in first than his parents and finally him.

"Oh my gosh, this is so awesome"! Lilly said.

"I know right"! Lola said.

"Totally cool". Marvin said.

"So, where are our rooms"? Lola asked.

"Well, you and Lilly will be sharing at room together". Shannon replied.

"YAY"! Lilly and Lola said together.

"So I get my own room"? Marvin asked.

"That's right"! Buggy replied.

"AWESOME". Marvin said.

"Come on Lola lets go check out our new room". Lilly said taking her sister's hand and running upstairs.

"Don't forget your suitcases". Buggy said putting them down on the floor.

"No, you guys go on, I'll get them". Marvin said picking them up.

"Are you sure you can handle that Marvin"? Shannon asked.

"Of course I can mom". Marvin replied.

"Okay sweetie". Shannon said.

Meanwhile at the dojo…….

Yin and Daizy went into Marvin and Lilly's old room when they went in they saw it was empty inside.

"Hey, where's Marvin and Lilly"? Yin asked.

"I don't know, maybe they ran away". Daizy replied.

"No, I don't think so, wait a minute I believe today Lilly yelled goodbye everyone they'll be back soon something like that". Yin said.

"Oh yeah, now I remember we probably just forgot about it". Daizy said.

"Yeah, that's all Tee Hee"! Yin said.

"So, since they're gone what do you want to do"? Daizy asked.

"I don't know, I'm kind bored myself WAIT I know what we can do". Yin replied.

"What"? Daizy asked.

"Have a club house with girls only". Yin replied.

"Okay, but who would join our club house, and what will be called"? Daizy asked.

"One: Harmony, Aubrey, Aundrea, Dawn, Beyonce, D Woods, and Alicia. Two: The Woo Foo Club". Yin replied.

"Awesome choices and I love the name of the club". Daizy said.

"Good, so all we've to do is get all the girls and we can Widget to huh". Yin hesitated about that sentence.

"Widget is a villain remember"? Daizy asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot she's a villain she's not apart of us woo foos anymore". Yin replied.

"I know, we could get Walden to do it he's as smart as Widget I bet he can build us a club house for us". Daizy said.

"Yeah, I bet he could do that lets ask him now". Yin said dashing out the room followed by Daizy.

Walden was in the living room by himself watching educational things until Yin and Daizy came into the living room but Walden didn't hear them so see them.

"Hey, how about we scare him right quick". Yin said.

"Okay, it will be so hilarious when he jumps". Daizy said.

"Transfoomate"! Yin said creating a boom box.

Walden was relaxing until……

"**Damaged, Damaged!**

"**I thought that I should let**

**You know. That my heart is Damaged,**

**Damaged, so damaged!**

Walden jumped in the air and hurt his head on the ceiling which made the ceiling crack a little hole on it. And as he came back down he landed on the sofa with his glasses tilted off a little but he fixed it and glare at Yin and Daizy and said.

"What in the world was that for"? Walden asked.

"It was just a joke, we love playing jokes on people". Yin replied.

"Yeah what she said". Daizy said.

"Yeah, well whatever I don't care, so what do you want"? Walden asked.

"Well Daizy and I want a club house and since Widget isn't a woo foo anymore and has become a villain, we were wondering could you build it for us"? Yin asked.

"Sure, I be glad to". Walden replied.

"Oh thank you Walden". Daizy said.

"Yeah, thanks and don't worry we'll pay you back". Yin said.

"Okay, I'll get Wubbzy to help me". Walden said.

"Okay, that's fine". Yin said.

"Come on Daizy, lets tell the girls I'll tell Harmony, Aundrea, Aubrey, and Beyonce and you go tell Dawn, Alicia, and D Woods". Yin ordered.

"Okay Yin, I'll get started right now". Daizy said dashing out the living room.

"I guess I better get started too". Yin said dashing out as well.

Meanwhile at the small building….

Widget and Dr. Woe had heard that Marvin, Lilly, Lola are finally living with their parents so they decided to do something very terrible to them that they would never forget.

"I've this awesome idea that this people would never forget". Widget said.

"What"? Dr. Woe asked.

"You'll have to find out when we get there". Widget said pulling out her gun.

"Oh, I know what you mean now, commit murder"? Dr. Woe asked.

"Yup"! Widget replied.

"Awesome idea Widget, but wont we go to jail for it"? Dr. Woe asked.

"Nope, because I'll do something that the police wont even come to us for the evidence". Widget replied.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing"? Dr. Woe asked.

"Of course, relax everything will be all right trust me". Widget replied.

"Oh I trust you, it just that I don't want to go back to jail again that's all". Dr. Woe said.

"You've been in jail before"? Widget asked.

"Yup, when I was fifteen years old". Dr. Woe replied.

"Aw, I'm so sorry to hear that, but don't worry you do the fighting and I'll do the shooting". Widget said.

"Okay, got it". Dr. Woe said.

"Come on lets go"! Widget said holding her gun in her hands and running out the building.

"I still think it's a bad idea, but than again it's a good idea". Dr. Woe said walking out the building as well.

Meanwhile at the mansion…….

The girls have unpack their stuff in their room and so did Marvin in his room.

"I love our bedroom Lola". Lilly said.

"I know me two". Lola said.

"Hey Marvin do you like your room"? Lilly asked across.

"Yup, its very nice". Marvin replied.

"That's cool"! Lola said.

Just as they were about to go back to their thing they heard crashing down from the ceiling it was Widget and Dr. Woe.

"You guys again"? Lilly asked.

"Yes missy"! Dr. Woe replied.

"Where are your parents"? Widget asked pulling out her gun.

"Oh my gosh, that's your gun"? Marvin asked- gulping.

"Yup, it sure is, so answer my question where is your---but Widget was cut off by Shannon and Buggy coming up the stairs.

"Don't move"! Widget said aiming the gun at them.

Marvin quickly ran over the other side and into his sisters room.

"What the heck"? Dr. Woe asked.

"Marvin, what is going to happen"? Lola asked.

"I don't know but Lilly protect Lola to make sure she doesn't get hurt". Marvin said.

"Got it"! Lilly said.

"Widget and whoever are what do you want"? Buggy asked.

"You two, Dr. Woe get them"! Widget commanded.

Dr. Woe charged at them but Buggy took Shannon's hand and ran over the other side.

"Don't even think about moving". Widget aiming the gun at both of them.

"Yeah, like you will shot us". Buggy said.

Widget aim the gun in the air and fired which made Shannon really scared.

"Shannon, I want you to sneak into the children room and I'll detract them okay". Buggy said.

"Okay, I'll try". Shannon said still staring at Widget.

Buggy charge at Dr. Woe and pushed him to the ground and punch him like five times.

Shannon took off running and by mistake she went into her and her husband room instead and locked it. But Widget kept using her gun to open the door.

As the door came down Shannon tried to go in the bathroom but Widget told her to stop.

"Get over here right now". Widget said still aiming her gun at Shannon as she came over.

"Please don't shot me". Shannon said.

"Shut up"! Widget said.

"Like I said I don't want to see you and Buggy together". Widget said.

"I know, you said that like million times all ready". Shannon said crying for her life.

"And you just wont listen to me so sorry but I don't have a choice but to shot you". Widget said.

"Don't shot, please don't shot"! Shannon begged.

Widget shot Shannon in the arm first than shot her in the chest making her fall on the floor.

Marvin, Lilly, and Lola heard the gun shot and grew extremely scared.

Buggy heard the gun shot too but Dr. Woe kick him in the face.

And took off running. And Widget left from the window leaving the gun behind.

Marvin told his sisters to stay while he go and check on his mother. But when he got there it was the shock of his life he saw Shannon lying on the floor shot in the chest.

"Oh my gosh mom"! Marvin said rushing over to her.

"Mom, please speak to me, no, no DAD"! Marvin called out.

"Marvin, what's wrong"? Buggy asked.

"Mom, got shot". Marvin said having Shannon's body on his legs.

"Oh my gosh, Shannon can you hear me please speak to me"! Buggy said but there was no answer.

"Marvin, call 911 NOW"! Buggy said holding Shannon in his arms.

Than Lilly and Lola came out of their room asking.

"What happen"? Lilly asked.

"Mom has been shot". Marvin replied dialing then number.

"NOOOOOOOOO"! Lola said falling to the ground crying in tears.

"Ssh, Lola its okay she's going to live I hope". Lilly said kneeling down to her.

"911 what is your emergency"?

"My mom has been shot please help"!!! Marvin screamed.

"What is the address"?

"95673 woodland street, PLEASE HURRY PLEASE"! Marvin said hanging up the phone.

"I wonder who shot her"? Lilly asked.

"I believe it was Widget". Buggy replied.

"Widget, why would she do that I swear when I get my hands on her". Lilly hesitated because she started crying.

"Lilly, please don't cry everything will be okay and". Marvin hesitated because he started crying himself.

Buggy was all ready crying when saw her shot.

"This is all my fault". Buggy said.

Ding Dong"!

"Marvin answer the door". Buggy said.

"Okay dad". Marvin said running down the stairs and opening the door and it was the paramedics.

"She's in there with my father and sisters". Marvin said pointing across the bedroom.

The paramedics took the bed and put Shannon on it and move her out of the house.

"Daddy, is mom going to live"? Lola asked.

"I don't know sweetie, we'll have to see". Buggy replied.

"If she dies I don't know what I'll do". Lola said.

"Lilly and Lola go in your rooms and get ready for bed Marvin will stay here with you guys and I'll go to the hospital by myself". Buggy said.

"Okay daddy". Lilly said wiping the tears away from her face.

"Are you okay Lilly"? Lola asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay". Lilly replied.

"I'll be back later, be sure to lock everything in here okay"? Buggy asked.

"Okay dad". Marvin said.

And with that Buggy left to go to the hospital and left Marvin in charge of everything.

"Okay girls, its time to go to bed". Marvin said.

"But I'm not sleepy". Lola said.

"But you need your rest". Marvin said.

"I'm too worried about mom". Lola said.

"Yeah, me too". Lilly said.

"Okay, if you two want to stay up than you may if you wish to". Marvin said.

"Thanks, hum can I call Auntie Harmony"? Lola asked.

"Sure you can, here use my phone". Marvin said handed it to her.

"Thanks". Lola said.

Lola dialed the number, and after one ring of it Harmony picked up and said.

"Hello, this is Harmony speaking". Harmony said.

"Hi Auntie". Lola said.

"Hi there, what's wrong sweetie, you sound so sad"? Harmony asked.

"My mom". Lola hesitated by crying again.

"Your mom what"? Harmony asked-again.

"My mom was shot and now she is in the hospital ". Lola replied still crying.

"Oh my gosh, your mom has been shot by who please tell me"! Harmony said.

"W-Widget". Lola replied.

"Widget huh, okay don't worry sweetie I'll take care of her for sure, and was Dr. Woe with her"? Harmony asked.

"Yes, he was". Lola replied.

"Okay, don't worry the woo foos will take care of this". Harmony said.

"Thank you Auntie, I knew I can count on you". Lola said wiping the tears from one hand.

"Are you going to be okay, where's my brother Buggy is he there you guys"? Harmony asked.

"Why no, he went to the hospital to wait for my mom, but Marvin is looking after us through why"? Lola asked.

"Why would Buggy leave you guys alone like that, sure his wife has been shot but that doesn't mean he has to put your brother in charge, huh don't worry my other brother and I will be over there in a few minutes okay"? Harmony said.

"Okay, please hurry I'm really scared now". Lola said.

"Okay, we're coming now bye". Harmony said.

"Bye-bye". Lola said hanging up the phone.

"Auntie Harmony said that, she will be coming over here to help you Marvin". Lola said.

"I'm glad she is, cause I need my auntie so bad after what had happen to our mother". Lilly said.

"Yeah, me too this is the worst day I've ever had". Lola said.

"Oh Lola, please don't speak like that". Marvin said.

"Well, its true or mom has been shot and she might not come back home". Lola said.

"Lola could be right you know". Lilly said.

"Guys, look okay our mom was shot in the chest, but she could make it through it". Marvin said.

"Yeah, you could be right Marvin". Lilly said.

Ding Dong!

"Oh the door bell, I'll get it". Marvin said rushing down the stairs and it was Harmony and Yuck.

"Oh, I'm so happy you guys are finally here". Marvin said.

"Yeah, we are too"! Harmony said.

"Where's Lilly and Lola"? Yuck asked.

"They're in their rooms, hold on LILLY AND LOLA COME HERE"! Marvin replied-shouting.

"Yes Marvin,". Lilly hesitated.

"Auntie Harmony"! Lilly said running to her for a hug.

"Aw, are you okay"? Harmony asked.

"A little bit, I'm just worried about mom". Lilly replied.

"Are the woo foos taking care of Widget and Dr. Woe"? Lola asked.

"Yes". Yuck replied.

"Good". Lola said.

Meanwhile at the hospital……….

Buggy had waited for hours and hours until the doctor came out to talk to him about Shannon.

"Yes doctor, is Shannon going to be okay"? Buggy asked.

"Well, we are going to have to keep her here over night". The doctor replied.

"Over night, but what will I tell the kids". Buggy asked.

"I don't know, that's up to you to decide sir". The doctor replied.

"Okay, that's fine, so come back tomorrow"? Buggy asked.

"Yes sir". The doctor replied.

"Thank you". Buggy said leaving the hospital.

To be Continued…..(Will Shannon live or will she die find out in chapter 14)


	14. The NewsThe first battle part one

**Making The Woo Foo Band**

**Chapter 14**

**The News/The first Battle part one**

The next morning at the mansion Buggy was the first one to get up from his bed alone without his wife. He made his bed and went to go wake up his children. He went into Marvin's room and woke him up first.

"Oh, hey dad". Marvin said opening his eyes.

"Hey there son, come on and get up". Buggy said.

"Why"? Marvin asked.

"So we can get your mother remember, get ready while I go wake up your sisters". Buggy replied.

"Okay dad, I'll get ready right now". Marvin said jumping out of the bed.

Than Buggy went to Lilly and Lola's room and woke them up too.

"Daddy, something wrong"? Lilly asked.

"No, baby, it just that we have to go and get your mother from the hospital that's all wake up your sister and get ready". Buggy replied.

"Okay daddy". Lilly said getting up from her bed.

And with that Buggy went into his bedroom and got himself ready as well.

Meanwhile at the dojo…..

Wubbzy and Walden had built the girls a club house for them just like they asked.

"There, its finally completed". Wubbzy said.

"Yup, now lets go get the girls". Walden said.

Wubbzy and Walden went inside the dojo and called for the girls.

"Yes guys what is it". Yin asked.

"Your club house is completed". Wubbzy replied.

"Awesome, thanks I'll tell the girls later". Yin said.

"Don't you want to see it"? Walden asked.

"I will later, right now I'm pretty busy with other things". Yin replied.

"Okay Yin". Walden said.

And with that Yin went back to her room to take care of some things. And Wubbzy went outside with his kickity-kick ball. And Walden went to go read a book.

Meanwhile at the hospital……

Buggy and his children arrived at the hospital to pick up Shannon or that's what they think.

"Daddy, why did mom had to stay here over night"? Lola asked behind.

"Because, they had to do some taking care of her before she could come back home". Buggy replied.

"Mom will live right"? Lilly asked in the back.

"Of course she will Lilly, don't worry just relax". Marvin replied in the front.

"Okay, Marvin I want you to take your sisters to the door and go in while I park somewhere". Buggy said.

"Got it dad, come on girls get out the car". Marvin ordered getting out the car as well.

Marvin and his sisters had went inside the hospital to wait for their father.

Five minutes later Buggy had catch up with them inside.

Buggy had went up to the desk and ask for Shannon.

"Yes right away, hold on for a second". The doctor said.

"Thank you". Buggy said.

Ten minutes later the doctor came back and said.

"Yes, her name is Shannon right"? The doctor asked.

"Yes that's her, so can she come home today"? Buggy asked.

"Well, no she can't". the doctor replied.

"Why not"? Buggy asked.

"Because, your wife is dead, she had too much blood coming out her system". The doctor said.

Buggy didn't say anything but just stared at the doctor.

"S-she's gone"? Buggy asked within short breaths.

"Yes, I'm so sorry for your lost one". The doctor said walking away from him and than laughing in an evil away.

"So daddy, can mom finally come home"? Lilly asked.

Buggy nodded his head as a no while closing his eyes and crying as well.

"daddy, what's wrong"? Lola asked.

"S-she dead, she's gone forever". Buggy replied.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO,AAAAAAHHHHHH"! Lola screamed out loud with tears in her eyes.

"Where is she, I want to see her". Lola said running off but Marvin held her back.

"Let me go, I want my mom NOWWWW"! Lola screamed trying to get free from her brother.

"I know, I know you do, but you can't calm down Lola". Marvin said still holding her in his arms.

"WHY, WHY HAS THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO US"!! Lola screamed.

"Lola, please stop yelling, look I'm pretty sad myself that's mom is dead but----but Marvin so cut off by Lola saying.

"NNOOOOOOOO, I WANT MY MOM, I WANT HER TO COME BACK!!!!! Lola screamed still crying.

"Come on children, lets go tell everyone at the dojo". Buggy said still sobbing within tears in his eyes.

"Hey, where's Lilly"? Marvin asked.

"I don't know, Marvin stay here with Lola, I'll be back"! Buggy said running out the hospital.

"LILLY, LILLY WHERE ARE YOU"? Buggy screamed but their was no answer.

"Where would she go"? Buggy asked himself.

Meanwhile………

Lilly was still running all alone down the streets looking very furious and sad too.

"Why, oh why Lord, why did you have to take her life"? Lilly asked looking up in the sky.

"There's no way of bringing her back, she's going back to heaven forever". Lilly said letting a tear come down her face.

Lilly walked down the streets and saw lots of TVs in the window saying stuff about Shannon's death.

"No, I just can't look at that"! Lilly said running away from it.

Than she came upon another set of more TVs about her mother's death.

"NO, NOT AGAIN"! Lilly said running away from that too.

Finally she down this field and fell to the ground and screamed at the sky.

"WHY, WHY OH WHY"!?!?!? Lilly screamed still crying in tears.

"MY MOM IS GONE FOREVER, I'LL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN ITS NOT FAIR"! Lilly also screamed in tears.

Than it started to rain, it pour down rain really hard. Lilly's long hair got wet and her clothes were extremely wet.

"YOU WANNA RAIN ON ME, FINE GO AHEAD THAN I DON'T CARE, YOU WANNA KILL ME TOO GO AHEAD"! Lilly screamed in tears.

"Widget and Dr. Woe will pay for this, cause when I see them I'll kill them for they had did to my mother". Lilly said.

Lilly stood up in the rain, but fell back down because she was too weak to do anything, she lied there for hours until she was unconscious.

Meanwhile in the rain…..

Buggy and his two children were riding in the car looking for Lilly who seem to have ran away from the hospital.

"Daddy, will we find Lilly in this bad rain weather"? Lola asked in the back.

"Yes, she has got to be around here somewhere and----but Buggy was cut off when he found Lilly in a field lying there unconscious.

"Oh my gosh, there's Lilly, stay right here I'll be back". Buggy said dashing out the car and running to his daughter.

"Lilly, can you hear me"? Buggy asked but their was no answer.

"No, no I can't lose you too"! Buggy said picking up Lilly in his arms and carrying her to car.

"Look Marvin, daddy found Lilly and she well I don't know". Lola said.

Buggy opened the door and put Lilly in beside her sister. He lied her down on the seat and closed the door.

"What happen to Lilly"? Lola asked.

"I don't know, but all I know is she's unconscious". Buggy replied.

"We must get her to the dojo right now"! Buggy said driving faster.

Meanwhile at the dojo….

Yin looked out the window and saw it was raining so they couldn't go out to their new club house.

"Well, I guess we can't out in this weather". Yin said.

"Yeah, oh well". Daizy said.

"Hey, I wonder how Shannon is doing"? Harmony asked.

"I don't know maybe she made it through, lets call and see". Yin said.

But before she could dial the number the door bell rang.

"Oh, I'll get it"! Yin shouted dashing up and opening the door.

"Hi guys, what's up"! Yin said.

"We're not doing so good right now". Buggy said holding Lilly in his arms.

"Oh my gosh, what happen to Lilly, and where's Shannon"? Yin asked.

"Lilly ran away from us because". Lola hesitated.

"Because what"? Yin asked.

Lola closed her eyes and started crying again.

"Marvin, maybe you can tell me, why your sister is crying". Yin said.

"Its because, mom is dead, she just passed away today at the hospital". Marvin said.

"Oh my gosh, that's awful, horrible, terrible, but how did she die"? Yin asked.

"Well, before we get into that lets take care of Lilly first". Buggy said.

"Okay, bring her in, and lay her down on the sofa". Yin said.

Buggy put Lilly on the sofa while her eyes were still closed and her hair was in her face a little. Her wet clothes got the sofa wet a little bit.

Buggy put his hand on Lilly's chest and said. "Transfoobringback". And with that Lilly started coughing and water came out her mouth and her eyes started to open.

"d-d---da---dad----dadd------daddy"? Lilly said extremely quietly while trying to bring her voice back up.

"Ssh, its okay, just relax I'm here". Buggy said.

Lilly breathe in and out and coughed once more and than breathe in and out again. Trying to bring herself back to life.

"No, no Lilly please don't die, NO, I can't lose you I just can't"! Buggy said.

"Am I going to die too"? Lilly asked really soft.

"No, no sweetie you're not going to die, I can bring you back to life". Buggy said.

"My brother and sister"? Lilly asked really soft as well.

"Yes, there're here too at the dojo". Buggy replied.

"D-dojo"? Lilly asked.

"Yeah, the dojo". Buggy replied.

Lilly closed her eyes and there she was quiet again.

So Buggy put his hand back on Lilly's chest and once again said. "TRANSFOOBRINGBACK"! Buggy said.

That's when Lilly didn't move in inch.

"Is Lilly dead too"? Lola asked.

"I'm afraid so". Buggy replied.

"NOOOOOOO, NOT MY BIG SISTER TOO, I CAN'T LOSE HER TOO"!!! Lola yelled in pain crying in tears.

"This is a total nightmare". Marvin said crying a little bit too.

Suddenly a little white angel came into the room when no one was looking because they were crying about Lilly's death.

The little angel went inside Lilly's system and healed her from her sickness. Than the angel left within a dash.

Than finally Lilly sat up and saw her sister and brother crying and her father.

"Daddy". Lilly said.

"L-l-l-Lilly, is that really you"? Buggy said wiping the tears from his eye.

"Yes, its me, don't worry I'm okay, I'm not dead I'm alive"! Lilly said jumping up and down.

"LILLY"! Lola said running in her sister's arms.

"We thought you were dead". Lola said.

"Nope, I'm alive". Lilly said.

"That's awesome, but how did you save your own life"? Lola asked.

"I don't know, maybe, maybe the Lord healed me from my sickness". Lilly said.

"The Lord"? Lola asked.

"Yeah, he must have sent one of his angels down here to heal me". Lilly said.

""Oh I see, well that's cool"! Lola said.

"Yeah, totally". Marvin said.

"So, now that's done, let get to how Shannon died". Daizy said.

"well, I don't know how to began this". Buggy said.

"Its okay Buggy, take your time". Harmony said.

"I bet you committed the murder didn't you"? Yang asked.

"No, will you just let me explain before you go blaming me for a crime I didn't even commit". Buggy replied.

"Whatever, liar". Yang said.

"Shut up Yang"! Marvin said.

"Whatever, cueball head". Yang said.

"Oh my goodness, you must be deaf". Marvin said.

"No, you must be deaf yourself". Yang said.

"No, you are". Marvin said.

"No, you are". Yang said.

"Both of you, stop it"! Yuck yelled.

"K". Yang said.

"Fine". Marvin said.

"Anyway, I believe the children were upstairs while Shannon and I were downstairs". Buggy started.

"Okay, continue". Daizy said.

"Let me say something about it too". Marvin said.

"Go ahead Marvin". Harmony said.

"Thank you, now Lilly and Lola were in their rooms unpacking their belongings and I was too until Widget and Dr. Woe came crashing down from the ceiling. Marvin said.

"Okay, continue". Daizy said.

"And Widget held her gun at me and my sisters, I knew I had to protect them so I ran over their rooms to close the door and lock it". Marvin said.

"Continue". Daizy said.

"Than my mother and father came upstairs and Widget aim her gun at both of them, that's when heard the first shot go up the air". Marvin said.

"Go ahead". Daizy said.

"Dr. Woe charge at dad and mom but my father took my mother's hand and ran over the other side to protect her, than my dad charge at Dr. Woe and my mom took off running into her bedroom and locked it. And Widget used her gun to busted down the door". Marvin said.

"Keep going". Daizy said.

"Finally my mom begged Widget not to shot her but she did anyway in the chest. That's when I ran out the door and saw mom shot in the chest and I called 911 and they took her away. The next day they told us that mom didn't make it she was dead". Marvin said.

"And than I ran away from the hospital and it started to rain and I was unconscious by than so yeah that's the story". Lilly finished.

"You must report this to the police right now, in fact we'll help you with this". Yin said.

"We will today, I'll leave the kids here and one of you can come with me". Buggy said.

"Okay good idea". Harmony said.

"I'll come with you". Walden said walking into the living room.

"You will, thank you so much". Buggy said.

"Your Welcome Buggy". Walden said.

"Well come on Walden, we have not got all day". Buggy said walking out the dojo.

"Coming Buggy". Walden said dashing out the dojo.

"In the mean time it stop raining so we can now go in our new club house for girls only". Yin said.

"You guys have a new club house awesome can me and Lola join"? Lilly asked.

"Sure you guys can". Dawn replied.

"AWESOME"! Lilly and Lola said.

"What are you going to do Marvin"? Lola asked.

"Maybe hang out with Uncle Yuck". Marvin replied.

"Okay Marvin". Lola said.

"By the way, what is the club house called"? Lilly asked.

"The Woo Foo Club". Aundrea replied.

"Cool". Lilly said.

"Great lets go"! Aubrey said.

Meanwhile at the mansion……..

Widget and Dr. Woe had got away with Shannon's murder and so now they want to blam Buggy for committing the murder by putting evidence in their home.

"Widget, where is the gun you had"? Dr. Woe asked.

"I left it at the mansion for a good reason". Widget replied.

"What kind of reason, you've already killed Shannon". Dr. Woe said.

"I know that, I just that I know how to commit Buggy with murder". Widget said.

"You do what"? Dr. Woe asked.

"Is write a letter about killing Shannon by Buggy and putting the gun beside it, and they have to arrest him for murder they never suspect us". Widget replied.

"Okay, I guess, I don't know". Dr. Woe said.

"Look, I know what I'm doing, just relax and calm down, tell you what since you so scared I'll write the fake letter". Widget said.

"Okay, and I'm not scared it just that, I don't want to go back to jail again". Dr. Woe said.

"Dude, would you just relax and wait out here for me". Widget said dashing in the mansion alone.

Widget ran upstairs to the bedroom where the shooting took place at. Widget pick up the gun and put it on the bed and took out the piece of paper with a blue pen and started writing the fake letter.

"Shannon is such a horror, I just can't take her anymore, I want to kill her by shooting her while she isn't looking and than I can get way with it and run of with the kids forever. Shannon always thinks about herself she never cares about the kids so I just need to get her out of here by taking her life today"!! Buggy.

"Prefect". Widget said placing the pen down on the bed and taking out a bullet out the gun and placing it on the floor to make it look like the murder all ready took place here. Finally she placed the gun down on the letter and jumped out the window and ran to Dr. Woe.

"Mission Accomplished". Widget said.

"Awesome, so what did you do"? Dr. Woe asked.

"I wrote the fake letter and took a bullet out the gun and place it where Shannon got shot and put the gun back on the bed on the letter". Widget replied.

"I see, so what are we going to do now"? Dr. Woe asked.

Widget's watch started buzzing she stop it and look into it and saw Buggy and Walden going to the police.

"What's going on with your watch"? Dr. Woe asked.

"I see Walden and Buggy going to the police for her, come on lets get there and spy on them by dressing up as the police before they get to a real one". Widget replied.

"Okay, lets hurry". Dr. Woe said.

"Wait, we can jump in my watch and get there quicker, here you go first". Widget said.

"Okay, if you say so". Dr. Woe said.

Dr. Woe jumped in Widget's watch and so did Widget. And they saw Buggy and Walden go in the building so they had to think fast.

"Transfoomate"! Widget said making herself a police officer.

"Transfoomate"! Dr. Woe said making himself a police officer as well.

Widget ran up to them and said. "Hold up you two, stop right there". Widget said in a another voice so they could recognize her or Dr. Woe.

"Oh yes just who I needed to see officer, huh officer"? Buggy hesitated.

"Officer Winnie". She said.

"Okay officer Winnie, I'm here to tell you about a murder that happen to Shannon". Buggy said.

"Really, so who is Shannon"? She asked.

"She was my wife, and---hold on a minute you look familiar, oh my gosh Widget and Dr. Woe is that you two"? Buggy asked.

"Okay, you got us". Widget said.

"Why are you two here, come for a fighting battle I suppose". Buggy said.

"No, we just wanted to say, we are so sorry about your lost". Widget said.

"Shut up Widget, I know you killed Shannon, I just know it". Buggy said.

"Huh, that's what you think". Widget said.

"Of course, I heard the gun shot". Buggy said.

"Whatever, you may have heard the gun shot, but you never know it probably wasn't me". Widget said.

"Yeah right, you're probably lying, in fact you're lying". Buggy said.

"Widget, just admit you murder Shannon, and turn yourself in". Walden said.

"No way, there's no way I'm going to jail". Widget said.

"Oh yeah there is, cause I can't bring Shannon back to life". Buggy said.

"Duh, once a person a dead their dead forever". Dr. Woe said.

"Do you think I know that green boy"! Buggy said.

"You're a green boy too"! Dr. Woe said.

"You know what". Buggy hesitated glaring at Dr. Woe.

"Oh no, let me get in the middle". Walden said getting in between them.

"Don't worry Walden I'm not going to fight Dr. Woe". Buggy said.

"That's good Buggy, so what do you say we go find a real police officer here". Walden said pointing at one.

"Okay, you two get out of my sight, I never want to see you two ever again after what you had done to Shannon". Buggy said.

"Whatever, just be prepared for a battle today at 10PM the woo foos students and you too, don't forget"! Dr. Woe said.

"All right, we'll be there 10PM sharp"! Buggy said.

"See ya"! Widget said running off.

"Later worm"! Dr. Woe said running off with Widget as well.

"Come on Buggy, lets go have some help from this police officer". Walden said walking to her, followed by Buggy.

Meanwhile in the club house…….

All the girls enjoy their new club house it was extremely huge. They had a lot of fun in it.

"This is the best club house ever"! Aubrey said.

"I know right"! Lilly said.

"Hey people, lets go to the girls circle and talk about boys". Yin said.

"Okay". All the girls said.

"Okay, I want to ask a question to all the girls". Yin said.

"Awesome"! Lilly said.

"Okay, the question is, does anybody in here likes a boy at the dojo"? Yin said.

"Yes"! Aubrey said.

"Oh yeah"! Yin said.

"Yup"! Aundrea said.

"Yes". Lola said.

"Oh my gosh, tell us please". Lilly said.

"Okay". They said together.

"The boy I like is…..WALDEN"! Aubrey said.

"Aw, how sweet"! Lilly said.

"And the boy I like is…….YUCK"! Yin said.

"Awesome"! Harmony said.

"My turn, the guy I have crush on is…….MARVIN"! Aundrea said.

"My brother, how cute"! Lilly said.

"And last but not least me, the dude I like is…….WUBBZY"! Lola said.

"Awwwwww". Alicia said.

"Now tell us why you like your guy". Lilly said.

"Okay, me first, I like Walden because he's so smart and I just love that". Aubrey said.

"Cool, and Yin"? Lilly asked.

"Well I like Yuck because he's so cute". Yin replied.

Lilly didn't say anything and just stared at the ceiling.

"Lilly…." Yin said.

Lilly didn't respond.

"Lilly, are you okay"? Yin asked waving her hand in front of her.

"LILLY"! Lola shouted shaking her sister.

"What's wrong with her"? Lola asked the girls.

"We don't know". Harmony replied.

Suddenly Lilly pass out on the floor and landed on the floor.

"Oh my gosh Lilly"! Lola said.

"What happen to her"? Alicia asked.

"She must have pass out because of something". Lola replied.

"Wait, I have an idea"! Lola said grabbing a bucket of water.

Lola splash the water on Lilly which woke her up with her eyes wet and her hair too.

"WHAT, WHO, WHERE"! Lilly yelled sitting up.

"Lilly, you passed out why"? Lola asked.

"I don't know, it just that, I got my mind on mom that's all". Lilly said.

"Oh yeah, mom, well that explains". Lola said.

"I just wish she could come back". Lilly said.

"Yeah, me too, but she is in a better place which is heaven". Lola said.

"Yeah, I guess so". Lilly said calmly.

"So anyway, everybody let tell you why I like Wubbzy". Lola said changing the subject.

"Oh yeah"! all the girls said together except for Lilly.

"Well, I like Wubbzy because he's so funny"! Lola said.

"Cool"! Daizy said.

Lilly walked out the club house but her sister grabbed her by the hand and asked.

"Lilly, why are you leaving"? Lola asked.

"I just need some fresh air, I'll be back soon". Lilly replied letting go of Lola's hand and walking out alone.

"Oh well". Lola said going back inside the club house.

Meanwhile……

Lilly walked all alone with no one around in town. Lilly was still thinking about her mother's death.

"I just wish their was a way I could bring mom back to life". Lilly said to herself.

"Oh dear Lord, is there any way to bring mom back to life"? Lilly asked in the sky.

The wind just blew in her face which felt good to her.

"I guess not". Lilly said. Than Lilly sighs.

Than Lilly came to the mansion where she lived she decided to go in. Lilly came in and shut the door behind than she went upstairs to her parents room. When she spotted the murder weapon and a little letter.

"What the--- Lilly paused as she pick up the letter and read it out loud.

As she finished reading it she could believe what she had read.

"Oh my, no, this can't be true, daddy writing this letter about mom's murder". Lilly said to herself.

"So, this means that daddy is working with Widget and Dr. Woe"? Lilly said.

"And probably made them commit the murder, so he can act all innocent". Lilly also said.

"Wait, no, there is no way daddy could have wrote this, he's good now, why would he"? Lilly hesitated.

"But, Widget and Dr. Woe…." Lilly paused again.

Suddenly Lilly heard a door slammed she quickly hid behind the door. The two rabbits came upstairs and went through Shannon and Buggy's room where the murder took place.

The rabbits were Widget and Dr. Woe as usual.

Lilly peeked a little bit from the door watching them.

"Hey, has this letter been read already by someone"? Widget asked.

"I don't know Widget". Dr. Woe replied.

"No one will ever find out, that it was me who wrote the fake letter". Widget said.

"Nope, they sure wont, because the police will never suspect us". Dr. Woe said.

"Oh, so that's your plan"! Lilly said coming out from her hiding place.

"What the heck, Lilly what are you doing here"? Dr. Woe asked.

"Hello, I live here, but why are you here"? Lilly asked.

"None of your business". Widget replied.

"Oh yes, it will be my business when you tell me about the fake letter you wrote". Lilly said picking up the letter and putting it in their faces.

Dr. Woe grabbed the fake letter from Lilly's hand and said.

"I don't know, what you are talking about". Dr. Woe said acting strange.

"Yeah, because I heard you Widget say, that YOU wrote the fake letter and no one will find out about it". Lilly said.

"Well, huh, you see". Widget hesitated.

"Uh huh, well it looks like it not going to work, cause I can take this to the police and tell them all about it". Lilly said taking the letter back from Dr. Woe.

"Please, we'll never be guilty for it". Widget said.

"Oh yes you will too, and I'll make sure you and Dr. Woe will be in prison for the rest of your life". Lilly said.

"Whatever, we don't care, cause we'll get away with murder". Dr. Woe said.

"Please, no you can't, look, I've the murder weapon". Lilly said picking up the gun.

"So, that can't convict us with Shannon's murder". Dr. Woe said.

"Oh yes it will". Lilly said.

"No it wont". Dr. Woe said.

"Yes it will". Lilly said.

"NO IT WONT"! Dr. Woe yelled.

"YES IT WILL"! Lilly yelled.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO"! Widget yelled.

"You two will never get away with this". Lilly said dropping the gun and the letter down.

"Why, oh why, WHY, why….why……why…..why……why, why did you have to take her life, we loved mom to death, how could you do that to us, you break my heart when you do that". Lilly said.

"Well, oh well, I don't really care about your mother getting killed". Widget said.

"Oh yeah, you will because once you get in prison you and Dr. Woe will regret what you did to mom". Lilly said.

"No we wont". Dr. Woe said.

"Woe, please not again". Widget said.

"Sorry, sorry, anyway just be ready tonight for a battle all the woo foos and you and your brother and your sister". Dr. Woe said.

"Tonight for a battle why"? Lilly asked.

"Because I said so, its very important you guys come tonight at 10PM sharp". Dr. Woe replied.

"Huh, o-okay I will tell them that right now". Lilly said running off.

"Come on Widget, lets go prepare for tonight's battle". Dr. Woe said taking Widget's hand and running off as well.

Meanwhile………

Lilly headed back to the dojo to tell everyone about what Dr. Woe had said.

"Everyone, there is something I have to tell you all"! Lilly yelled.

"What"!? They all said together.

"Well, I seem to have bumped into Widget and Dr. Woe along my long walk to the mansion". Lilly replied.

"And what did they say"? Yang asked.

"Dr. Woe said to prepare for another battle at 10Pm sharp"! Lilly replied.

"Again, what does he want THIS time"!? Marvin asked.

"I don't know, but he did say its important". Lilly replied.

"Oh, can I go too"! Lola asked.

"No Lola, this is way too dangerous for you, you will stay here with the other girls and Master Yo". Marvin replied.

"Please"!? Lola begged.

"Lola…"

"Pretty Please"? Lola said.

"Lola…."

"Pretty Please with a cherry on top"? Lola said.

"LOLA"!

"WHAT"!? Lola yelled.

"The answer is NO"! Marvin said.

"No fair, I never get to do anything". Lola said.

"You're too young to do something like this, beside you can get hurt". Lilly said.

"But I want to learn Woo Foo just like you two". Lola said.

"You will when you turn twelve, right now you're five in a half". Marvin said.

"But that will take forever". Lola said.

"No it wont". Lilly said.

Lola crossed her arms and had a glare face at her brother and sister.

"So, what time is it"? Harmony asked.

"Hmm". Marvin said looking at his watch.

"Its 9:59 PM, OH NO, we're late"! Marvin gasped.

"Aw, Pellets". Yang said.

"Come on Woo Foos"! Rihanna said dashing out the door.

"Hold up, Rihanna is going with us, but she's not a woo foo yet". Daizy said.

"Hey, I got skills too, trust me". Rihanna said as she peeked through the door.

"Okay, I guess". Daizy said.

"Be careful Marvin and Lilly". Lola said from behind.

"We will"! Marvin and Lilly said together.

Lola waved good bye as her brother and sister set off on another adventure.

Meanwhile outside….

All the woo foos were looking for Widget and Dr. Woe they were already late. Until they stopped at the spooky woods.

"Do you guys suppose they're in here"? Marvin asked pointing to the spooky woods.

"Maybe, lets see". Yin said.

But before they took a step Dr. Woe jumped from the trees and landed on the ground.

"You're late"! Dr. Woe said angrily.

"Well sooory". Marvin said.

"Whatever, anyway, prepare for battle"! Dr. Woe said as he snapped his fingers.

"Huh, why did you do th--, Harmony paused.

Because when Dr. Woe snap his fingers they all ended up on top of a huge flat rock with hot lava under them.

"Oh my gosh"! Yin said gasped as she saw lava go up in the air.

"That's right missy, the battle will take place here". Dr. Woe said across from them.

"But, but the lava, what happens if we fall off"? Lilly asked.

"You'll get killed duh"! Dr. Woe replied.

"Oh, I see now". Lilly said gulping.

"Hold up, Where's Widget, she's always with you". Yang said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, WIDGET THEY'RE HERE"! Dr. Woe said.

Widget was all the way at the top of the ceiling where there were more rocks.

Widget jumped from rock to rock and did a back flip and landing on the huge flat rock where the others were.

"Prepare for battle"! Widget said.

"Can I just say one thing"? Lilly asked.

"NO, NOW ATTACK"! Widget yelled.

"Fine than, WOO FOOS ATTACK"! Lilly yelled.

"Hey, that's my line"! Yang said.

"Sorry, my bad". Lilly said.

Lilly ran up the Widget and tried to punch her but she kept ducking at every move she did.

Finally Lilly kicked Widget in the gut and jumped up and kick her in the face causing her to fall.

"Why you little, martian girl"! Widget said standing back up.

"FISTS OF FIRE"! Daizy yelled as she aimed it at Widget.

But she ducked at all of them, until she wasn't looking and one hit her in the face.

"What is wrong with me today"? Widget asked herself.

"I don't know, but you totally suck at this battle". Harmony said.

Rihanna ran after Dr. Woe from behind him but she tripped as he stepped aside. "What the heck". Rihanna said as she was almost to the edge to the lava.

Than Dr. Woe stood before Rihanna as she was still on the ground.

"What are you going to do with me"? Rihanna asked as she was sweating.

"This"! Dr. Woe replied as he kick her several time to make her fall.

But than Rihanna grabbed Dr. Woe's leg and swung it all around and threw him to the edge of the flat rock. But before Dr. Woe could fall he did a flip pulling himself up.

"Nice try missy"! Dr. Woe said.

"Whatever, I really don't care"! Rihanna said across.

Dr. Woe aimed his powers at Rihanna and shot her with it causing her fall off the flat rock but she held on with her hands on the edge of the rock.

"AAAHHH, OH MY GOSH, NO, NO, I DON'T WANT TO FALL"! Rihanna shouted.

"Too bad, so say goodbye". Dr. Woe said walking up the her.

As he was about to throw her overboard, "Paws of Pain". Yang said shooting at Dr. Woe knocking him overboard as well but instead of falling in the lava there was a little rock he landed on to keep him from falling.

"I'll get you yet woo foo"! Dr. Woe shouted from the bottom.

Rihanna was still holding on the edge to keep her from falling.

Yang reached his hand out to Rihanna, she grabbed his hand and pulled her up and she landed in Yang's arms.

"Yang, you saved me". Rihanna said as she lean closer to him.

"Aw, it was nothing". Yang said.

Meanwhile Widget was the only one who still wasn't defeated yet until…..

"Its not over, you may have defeated Dr. Woe but you will not defeat me". Widget said.

"Oh yes it is Widget". Lilly said.

Lilly jumped and kick Widget in the face and grabbed her legs and swung her all around and threw her overboard also defeated.

"Wow, that was easy". Lilly said.

"Yeah, it sure was sis". Marvin said.

That's when they were trans back to back they were in the first place.

"What a day". Harmony said.

"I'll say". Yuck said.

"Come on Marvin, lets go tell Lola the good news". Lilly said grabbing her brother's hand and running in the dojo.

"Come on Rihanna, lets play video games". Yang said.

"I would love to sweetie". Rihanna said running with Yang.

And as the sun went down the woo foo students relaxed after their second battle with Widget and Dr. Woe.

To be continued….(Will Shannon ever come back, is she really dead? Or really alive? Or will she remain in heaven where she belongs find out in one of my final chapters)


	15. A New Place

**Making The Woo Foo Band**

**Chapter 15**

**A new place**

After a month passed and Shannon was murdered by Widget and Dr. Woe. Marvin, Lilly, and Lola never forgot about their mother after her death but everyday they would miss her but at the same time hate Widget and Dr. Woe for doing such a terrible thing to break a family apart lets see what happens now.

Outside the dojo, Lilly was playing with her little sister Lola when all of a sudden a police car came up to the dojo.

"Lilly, why is there police car here"? Lola asked walking up to Lilly.

"I don't know Lola, but I'm going to find out, come on". Lilly replied taking her sister's hand and running into the dojo.

When they both got in by their surprise the police was arresting their father Buggy.

"Can I help you two"? Lilly asked blocking the doorway.

"Yes, Buggy is under arrest for Shannon's murder". The police replied.

"What, how can that be, daddy is innocent, he didn't do anything"! Lilly said.

"Sorry, we managed to find the murder weapon and a letter planning your mother's murder". The police said.

"No, no, listen, daddy is innocent, it was Widget and Dr. Woe, I heard Widget kill mom with her gun I swear"! Lilly said.

"Daddy's going to jail"? Lola asked.

"No, no, daddy's not going to jail". Lilly replied.

"MARVIN, COME HERE RIGHT NOW, ITS IMPORTANT"! Lilly yelled.

"What do you---- but Marvin paused when he saw Buggy hand cuffed.

"Where do you think you're taking our father"? Marvin asked.

"To jail, he's under arrest for Shannon's murder". The police replied.

"That can't be right, daddy didn't kill mom, Widget did". Marvin said.

"But we found the murder weapon in your house and the note about planning Shannon's murder, now please move little one". The police said to Lilly.

"I'm not a little one, and I will not move here you leave daddy here and go arrest Widget and Dr. Woe for the crime". Lilly said.

"Listen here miss, I'll tell you once, I'll tell you twice, and I'll tell you again, you father is guilty for your mother's murder and he's going to jail, now please move". The police said.

"My name is NOT miss, its Lilly, LI-LLY". Lilly said.

"Miss, I mean Lilly if you don't move than I'm going to have to tase you, one more time MOVE"! The police said.

"NO"! Lilly yelled.

"Okay than fine, have it your way". The police said taking out a taser.

"Wait, wait, okay, okay fine". Lilly said stepping aside.

Than the police officer put Buggy in the car and closed it, than drove off in the police car.

"No, no, daddy can't go to jail". Lola said.

"Don't worry, we're not going to let daddy go to jail for a crime he didn't even commit". Lilly said.

"Who's going to jail"? Harmony asked from behind.

"Daddy, he's going to jail, the police just came by seconds ago and took him away". Lilly said.

"My brother Buggy, there's no way he could have done it, we must get to the prison right now". Harmony said.

"YES, I'M WITH YOU AUNTIE HARMONY"! Lola shouted.

"But you wont be going to the prison, only me and Marvin". Harmony said.

"Okay, fine, I'm okay with it". Lola said.

"We'll wish you two good luck". Lilly said.

"Thanks Lilly". Marvin said.

"No problem"! Lilly said.

"See ya later"! Harmony said dashing off with Marvin.

"In the mean time, lets hang out together until we get some news on daddy, wanna say"? Lilly asked.

"Sure Lilly, I would love that". Lola said taking her sister's hand.

And so Lilly and Lola walked all over town until Lola spotted something wonderful.

"Lilly, Lilly, there's something in the forest". Lola said pointing something that shine brightly.

"Where, where"!? Lilly said.

"Right over there, come on"! Lola said grabbing her sister's hand and running into the forest.

By the time they were in the forest there was this big swirling circle on a oak tree it were the colors red, blue, green, yellow, and purple.

"What's this"? Lilly asked herself as she put her hand inside of it and her hand was in the swirling of colors.

"Lilly, can we go inside, please"? Lola asked.

"Sure, I'd like to see what's inside myself". Lilly replied.

Lilly jumped inside the swirl of colors and than Lola took a jump inside as well. Both Lilly and Lola were spinning around in circles they were getting dizzy until they stopped and their was a door and Lilly opened it and they both went inside and something weird happen.

Lilly wasn't a martian anymore, now she was a normal girl, she had black hair with a blue pony tail she was still wearing and her face was still black but a little lighter she had a mouth and a little black nose as well. Her eyes were still blue. And finally her blue t-shirt with her jean shorts and some blue sneakers. And blue earrings in her ear.

And finally Lola she was a normal girl like her sister she was no longer a rabbit, she had blonde hair with her pink ribbon in it. And her face was still yellow through. She still wore her pink shirt with a pink skirt as well. And her pink shoes with her pink earrings as well.

This place was odd to them it was rainbow colors everywhere, everything was made out of rainbow. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"Oh my, this place is beautiful Lola". Lilly said.

"I know right, I see rainbow colors everywhere, I wonder what is this place called". Lola said.

"Its called RainbowWorld". A girl said from behind.

"Oh, who are you"? Lilly asked.

"Oh, sorry, sorry, How rude of me, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Rebecca Carey". She replied.

"Well, its nice to meet you Rebecca Carey, I'm Lilly and this is my little sister Lola". Lilly said.

"Oh, please just call me Rebecca, it's a pleasure to meet you Lilly". Rebecca said shaking Lilly's hand.

"So, how did you two get here actually"? Rebecca asked.

"Well, see we don't live in RainbowWorld actually". Lilly said.

"Yeah, I happen to have found the place where we live with the woo foos and our brother Marvin". Lola said.

"Funny story actually, Lilly and I were walking in our town and I happen to have found a swirl of circles, we jumped in it and that's how we found our way to RainbowWorld". Lola added.

"I see, well, since we're new friends now, you must come with me to meet the queen of RainbowWorld". Rebecca said.

"The queen"? Lilly said.

"Yes, if you're new in RainbowWorld you must meet the queen at once, follow me". Rebecca said leading the way.

"Okay, we're right behind you". Lilly said following behind along with Lola.

Meanwhile at the dojo…….

"LILLY, LOLA, COME HANG OUT WITH ME"! Yin yelled but there was no answer.

"LILLY, LOLA"! Yin yelled once more but there was still no answer.

Than Daizy, Yang, Yuck, Rihanna, Wubbzy, and Walden came into the living room where Yin was.

"Have you guys seen Lilly and Lola"? Yin asked.

"Why no Yin". Walden replied.

"In fact I haven't seen them since this morning". Daizy said.

"Maybe they're outside playing, lets go see". Yin said walking out the dojo.

"What do you mean "WE", count me out"! Yang said.

"YANG"! They all said together except for Rihanna.

"What, its no big deal". Yang said.

"Oh yes it is, my nieces are missing". Yuck said.

"Aw pellets, fine". Yang said.

"I wonder where Lilly and Lola could go without telling us". Wubbzy said.

"Maybe they've been kidnapped by Widget and Dr. Woe". Rihanna said.

"No, I don't think so, they would left us a note". Daizy said.

"Oh well". Rihanna said.

"We could look all over town to find them". Walden said.

"I suppose we could do that". Yin said.

"It's the only way, and the only idea". Walden said.

"Yeah, you're right, come on woo foos, lets go find Lilly and Lola". Yang said.

Meanwhile in RainbowWorld……..

Lilly and Lola had followed Rebecca for a very long time until they finally reached the castle where the queen lived of RainbowWorld.

"So, this is where the queen lives, awesome"! Lilly said.

"Yeah, I wonder what's she like". Lola said.

"Oh trust me, you two are gonna love her, She'll be like a mother to you two". Rebecca said opening the door.

"Oh yeah, like our mother to us." Lilly said in a soft voice.

By the time they were in the huge castle everything inside was made out of the color rainbow.

"So, where's the queen"? Lola asked.

"She's right upstairs, stay right here, and I'll go get her for you two". Rebecca replied.

"Okay, we wont touch anything Tee Hee"! Lilly said.

"Oh no, go ahead, the queen doesn't mind if you take a look at her things". Rebecca said.

"Really, thanks". Lola said.

And with that Rebecca went upstairs to get the queen who was in her room reading a book on her rainbow bed.

Rebecca knocked on the door twice, and the queen said "Come in". She said.

"Your majesty". Rebecca said as she greeted the queen with a bow.

"What is it now Rebecca"? She asked.

"Your majesty, I found some new people who are new to rainbowworld, come down and see them at once". Rebecca replied.

"Sure, right away, let me just get ready first". She said.

"Yes your majesty, I'll be sure to tell them". Rebecca said as she close the door.

Lilly and Lola were looking at the amazing things that the queen had.

"The queen said that she will be down in a minute". Rebecca said as she came down the stairs.

"That's cool, I can't wait to see her". Lilly said.

"Yeah, me two". Lola said.

"Hum, Rebecca there's something I have to tell you". Lilly said.

"Later, right now, here she comes". Rebecca said.

The queen walked down the stairs, the queen was wearing a rainbow dress and had a rainbow crown. She also had long blonde hair and green eyes and of course she was white as well.

"Your majesty". Lilly said as she greeted the queen with a bow.

"Lola". Lilly said as she was bowing.

"Oh, sorry, sorry, Your Majesty". Lola said as she greeted the queen with a bow.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Queen Shannon the queen of RainbowWorld and you are"? She asked.

"Did you just say Queen Shannon"? Lilly asked.

"Yes, I did, now could you please tell me your names". Queen Shannon said.

"As you wish, I'm Lilly and this is my little sister Lola". Lilly said.

"Did you just say Lilly and Lola"? Queen Shannon asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty". Lilly said.

That's when Lilly and Lola stared at Queen Shannon and the queen stared at Lilly and Lola for a few minutes.

Until they snap back to reality.

"Yes, yes, it's a pleasure to meet you Lilly and Lola, so where do you come from"? Queen Shannon asked.

"Well, Lola found this place, we don't live here, we live far away from RainbowWorld". Lilly said.

"Yeah, we live at the dojo with the woo foos and our brother Marvin and our father Buggy". Lola said.

"D-D-Did you say, Marvin and B-B-Buggy"? Queen Shannon asked.

"Yes, Buggy is our daddy, and our mother, well had passed away a month ago, her name was Shannon." Lilly said.

Queen Shannon didn't say a word at all.

"Your Majesty, are you okay"? Lola asked.

"Hum, you know what, I'm not, hum would it be good if you came back tomorrow, I'm not feeling so well". She said.

"Sure your majesty". Lilly said.

The queen went back upstairs and close the door behind.

"You know, there's something about that queen". Lilly said.

"Do you suppose we know her from somewhere"? Lola asked.

"I don't know, I mean she doesn't look familiar to me". Lilly replied.

"Well all I know is, lets get out of here, maybe Auntie Harmony and Marvin are back from the prison". Lola said.

"Yeah, but how do we get out of here?" Lilly asked Rebecca.

"Well first of all, wasn't there something you had to tell me first"? Rebecca asked.

"Oh yeah, hum Rebecca I don't know how to say this but I'm a martian." Lilly said.

"A martian?, That's crazy, you don't look like a martian, besides martians don't exist." Rebecca said.

"And I'm a rabbit"! Lola said.

"Huh, you don't look like a rabbit". Rebecca said.

"Huh, what are you talking about I'm a rabbit, what are you blind". Lola said.

"No, I'm not blind, it just, oh take a look at yourselves". Rebecca said as she pushed them to a mirror.

"AAARRRGGGHHHHHH, I'm a normal girl"? Lilly asked.

"Oh my gosh, me too". Lola said.

"But how"? Lola asked.

"Maybe when we were translated to this place". Lilly replied.

"Yeah, but I want to get out of here, the woo foos must be wondering where we're at". Lola said.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, now Rebecca how do we get out of here"? Lilly asked.

"Yeah, we need to get back to where we live, but we'll be back tomorrow, we'll even bring our brother along". Lola said.

"Oh sure, I'll tell you come here". Rebecca said.

"Yes". Lilly and Lola said together.

"When you want to leave RainbowWorld just say this words, "There's no place like home". While you close your eyes and than your back where you were before". Rebecca said.

"Okay, thanks, come on Lola lets say it together". Lilly said taking her sister's hand.

"Bye Lilly and Lola, see you tomorrow". Rebecca said.

"There's no place like home, There's no place like home, There's no place like home, There's no place like home". Lilly and Lola said together as they closed their eyes.

And they were being swirled all around in the rainbow circle until they ended up beside the oak tree. And Lilly was a martian again and Lola was rabbit again as well.

Lilly opened her eyes and so did Lola and they were back where they started before.

"That was awesome Lola". Lilly said.

"I know right, I can't wait to tell everybody at the dojo". Lola said.

"Me too". Lilly said.

Meanwhile at the prison…….

Harmony and Marvin had arrived at the prison as they went inside they saw Buggy in jail.

"Buggy". Harmony said.

"Harmony, is that you"? Buggy asked.

"Yes, it me, don't worry we're going to get you out as soon as possible". Harmony said.

"Dad, did they hurt you"? Marvin asked.

"No son". Buggy replied.

"Good'. Marvin said.

"Can I help you two"? A cat woman wearing a police officer outfit said from behind.

"Yes, we're here to free Buggy for a crime he didn't commit". Harmony said.

"Buggy"? The cat woman asked.

"Buggy is my big brother, who is also Marvin's son, who is my nephew". Harmony said.

"Oh yes, before he can get free from prison he has to go to court". She said.

"To court, but he didn't do it I swear". Harmony said.

"Yeah, what she said, its true miss, my dad is innocent". Marvin said.

"I'm sorry miss and sir, but he has to go to court first". She said.

"But, but, but, but, he didn't do anything please believe me". Harmony said.

"Oh I believe you, but the judge has to decide on that, not me sorry". She said walking away.

"Don't worry Buggy, you'll be proven not guilty when you go to court and we'll even be there". Harmony said.

"That's nice of you, but you really don't have to come to court I'll be fine". Buggy said.

"Are you sure Buggy, I'm your baby sister and I want to be there for you". Harmony said.

"That's sweet you want to be there for me, but I'm an adult and you're still a kid, I can fight myself, but thanks anyway". Buggy said.

"Dad, I hope you can be proven not guilty for the crime you didn't even commit". Marvin said.

"Yeah, I hope so too son, now you two must get going". Buggy said.

"Okay than, bye-bye, we'll wish all the good luck you need". Marvin said.

"Good bye and thanks". Buggy said.

Meanwhile……..

Widget and Dr. Woe came out of there hiding place which was the oak tree that Lilly and Lola went into.

"That was an awesome idea to do Widget". Dr. Woe said.

"I know right, my idea always work, wanna say we stop by the queen castle that we put her at and talk to her". Widget said.

"Sure, I don't see why not". Dr. Woe said.

"Awesome, now come on". Widget said, as she jumped inside the color of swirls.

And Dr. Woe did the same the thing as well.

By the time they were there Widget wasn't a rabbit anymore now she was a grown woman she had long pink hair, with white skin on her, she still wore her pink t-shirt with her white pants on.

And Dr. Woe wasn't a rabbit anymore as well. He was a grown man now, he had short green hair on his head, along with white skin as well. Finally his lab coat on as well.

"Lets go Woe, let pay our queen a visit". Widget said.

"Yes Widget, right away". Dr. Woe said.

Meanwhile in the castle……

The queen was in her room thinking about her two new visitors that came by.

And Rebecca was reading a book until she saw two people come up to the castle.

"Looks like we've got company again". Rebecca said. She than sighs.

Rebecca ran up to the queen's room and knock on the door two times until the queen said "Come in". she said.

"Your Majesty, we've got company again, come and see at once". She said.

"Sure, right away, I'm coming". The queen said as she stood up from her bed.

By the time they were both at the front of the castle, Widget and Dr. Woe busted down the door.

"Hello my queen". Dr. Woe said as he greeted the queen with a bow. And so did Widget as well.

"You two again, what do you want NOW". She asked.

"Well,…..Queen…….SHANNON". Widget began.

"Yes". Queen Shannon said.

"Woe and I heard that you met two little girls named Lilly and Lola". Widget said.

"Yes and about that". Queen Shannon said but she was cut off by Dr. Woe saying.

"When they come tomorrow they will stay here forever along with the woo foos and about Buggy well". Dr. Woe paused.

"What about Buggy"? Queen Shannon asked.

"Well, he's going to prison for your murder, but he doesn't know that your really alive or the others". Dr. Woe said.

"To prison?, he can't, he just can't, you must get him out so I can see him". Queen Shannon said.

"Sorry missy, no can do". Dr. Woe said.

"Why"? She asked.

"Because you two do not look like the perfect couple". Widget replied.

"But, but, I love him with all my heart and he loves me very much". Queen Shannon said.

"Awww, how sweet, well that's too bad"! Widget said.

"You break my heart Widget". She said.

"Well, you break mine when you go your way and marry my ex". Widget said.

"And have three children". Widget added.

"Hold up, you broke up with him over some revenge before I came to town to live here". Queen Shannon.

"Yeah well that was months ago". Widget said.

"First of all, why did you bring me here to be away from my children and my husband"? She asked.

"Like I said, you don't belong there, you will stay here forever until you can leave and go back to New York City where you belong". Widget replied.

"I just told my parents and my sister that I'm not coming back to New York City, because I was getting married". Queen Shannon said.

"Well you're gonna have to tell them you've got divorced". Dr. Woe said.

"No way"! Queen Shannon said.

"Fine than, you will stay here forever than"! Dr. Woe said walking up to her.

"Is that what you want is it, to be locked up in this castle forever"? Dr. Woe asked.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean……I don't know". She replied.

"Fine than, your choice is to stay here forever if you can't make up your mind, my queen". Dr. Woe said.

"I'll find away out of RainbowWorld". Queen Shannon said.

"Please, that's not going to happen in a billion years missy". Dr. Woe said.

"Whatever, just get out of my sight"! She said.

"Fine than, but we'll be back tomorrow". Dr. Woe said.

"Good bye your majesty". Widget said.

Meanwhile at the dojo…..

Lilly and Lola had arrived back from there weird adventure lucky for them the woo foos were still at the dojo looking for them.

And seconds later Marvin and Harmony had arrived back from the prison and found Lilly and Lola outside in front of the dojo.

"MARVIN"! Lola yelled as she ran into her brother's arms.

"Well hello there Lola". Marvin said as he was still holding his baby sister in his arms.

"So, how did it go"? Lilly asked as she walked up to her auntie.

"Buggy has to go court first before he can get free". Harmony replied.

"What, but he didn't do anything, he's innocent". Lilly said.

"Yeah well Lilly and I have something to tell you that was so awesome, right Lilly". Lola said.

"Oh yeah". Lilly said.

"Really, what"? Marvin asked.

"Lilly and I had just came from another place that was so beautiful and a little bit weird". Lola replied.

"What kind of place"? Harmony asked.

"Its called RainbowWorld and we're all going back tomorrow so we can show you and introduce you to Queen Shannon". Lilly replied.

"What's RainbowWorld, I've never heard of it". Marvin said.

"Did you just say Shannon"? Harmony asked.

"Huh, that's Queen Shannon, and yes I did". Lilly replied.

"I know, it was shock to us too". Lola said.

"I think the queen is your mother". Harmony said.

"Our mother, why would she be our mother"? Lilly asked.

"Because isn't your mother name is Shannon". Harmony said.

"Why yes, but that doesn't prove anything, our mom is dead how could that be". Lola asked.

"Okay what did she look like". Harmony asked.

"She had long blonde hair with green eyes and her skin was white". Lilly replied.

"HA, I knew it, Marvin, Lilly, and Lola". Harmony said.

"Yes"? they all said together.

"Your mother is alive, not dead". Harmony said.

"Who is alive"? Yin asked from behind.

"Hold that thought, Lilly and Lola where were you, we were so worried". Yin said.

"Hey everybody Lilly and Lola are back"! Yin shouted.

And the all of the woo foos dashed out the dojo.

"Oh, its Lilly and Lola, what a surprise". Yang said.

"Lilly and Lola, where in the world were you two"? Daizy asked.

"Its kinda of a long story, but we happen to have found a new place at the oak tree". Lilly said.

"Oh yeah, what is it"? Rihanna asked.

"RainbowWorld". Lola replied.

"RainbowWorld, what kind of place is that"? Yuck asked.

"It's a place filled with rainbow colors". Lilly replied.

"And tomorrow Lilly and I are going to take you to RainbowWorld to meet Queen Shannon". Lola said.

"Did you just say Queen Shannon"? all of the woo foo students said together.

"Yes, what's the problem with it"? Lola asked.

"The problem is I think the queen is your mother". Daizy replied.

"Great, first Auntie Harmony says that the queen is our mother and now you". Lola said.

"I believe Widget and Dr. Woe had something to do with it". Harmony said.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing myself". Daizy said.

"What does Widget and Dr. Woe got to do with Queen Shannon"? Lilly asked.

"They probably sent her to rainbowworld to be away from Buggy and you three". Yin replied.

"Why would they want to do that". Lola said.

"I don't know, but they're not going to get away with this". Marvin said.

"That's right"! Harmony said.

"WE'RE GOING TO GET A GOOD NIGHT SLEEP, AND THAN WE'RE ON WITH OUR REAL ADVETNTURE TO STOP WIDGET AND FOR DOING THIS, WHO'S WITH ME"! Lilly shouted as she put her hand in front of her.

"I AM"! Marvin shouted as he put his hand on top of hers.

"ME TWO"! Yin shouted as she put her hand on top of his.

"ME THREE"! Yang shouted as he put his hand on top of hers.

"ME FORTH"! Harmony shouted as she put her hand on top of his.

"ME FIVE"! Daizy shouted as she put her hand on top of hers.

"ME SIX"! Yuck shouted as he put his hand on top of hers.

"ME SEVEN"! Rihanna shouted as she put her hand on top of his.

"ME EI---- But Lola was cut off by Marvin saying.

"No Lola, you're not ready to go on a real mission". Marvin said.

"But, but I want see Queen Shannon again, please Marvin"? Lola begged.

"Lola…"

"Please".

"Lola…"

"Pretty Please with a cherry on top".

"LOLA"!

"Please……..MARVIE"! Lola said as she was giggling after that sentence.

"Please don't call me Marvie". Marvin said.

"Marvie, Marvie, Marvie, Marvie"!! Lola said several times.

"UUUHHHHHH"! He shouted as he covered his ears.

"Come on Marvin, or should I say Marvie tee hee, let Lola come with us, sure she's still little, but I can look after her". Lilly said.

"Lilly and Lola, can I tell you something"? Marvin asked.

"Sure"! they both said together.

"STOP CALLING ME MARVIE, THAT'S A DIRECT ORDER"! Marvin yelled.

"Whatever you say……..Marvie sir, tee hee"! Lilly said.

"STOP IT, RIGHT NOW, AND I MEAN IT YOU TWO"! Marvin yelled once more.

"Okay, Marvie, Tee Hee"! Lola said really soft.

"WHAT WAS THAT I HEARD FROM YOU"! Marvin yelled asked.

"Nothing, nothing, I didn't say Marvie Tee Hee"! Lola said while laughing.

"That would be the perfect nickname for you Marvie". Lilly said.

"HECK NO, THAT'S TOO EMBRASSING, HOW ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE"? Marvin yelled.

"Okay than, how about….." Lola said thinking.

"Oh, I know"! Lilly said.

"What"? Marvin asked.

"Commander X-2". Lilly replied.

"Yeah, that's perfect for you Marvin". Harmony said.

"Very well, I love that name, Commander X-2". Marvin said.

"Than its settled, from now on your nickname is Commander X-2". Harmony said.

"So anyway, Marvin can I come along the adventure with you and Lilly"? Lola begged.

"Well, I don't know, I don't want you to get hurt or even worse killed". X-2 said.

"Marvin, you worry too much, I'll be fine besides you and Lilly will protect me the whole time". Lola said.

"Uh, Very Well, but you must stay with me or Lilly the whole time while we're on our adventure tomorrow promise"? X-2 asked.

"I promise Marvin, cross my heart". Lola replied.

"Good". X-2 said.

"Oh Marvie, come here will ya, I want to tell you something". Aundrea said while standing inside the dojo with the door open.

"LILLY AND LOLA, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME MARVIE"!? X-2 yelled-asked.

"IT WASN'T ME"! Lola yelled.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME, IT WASN'T ME ETHER"! Lilly yelled.

"Than if it wasn't you or Lola, than who said that"!? X-2 asked himself.

"It was me". Aundrea replied behind.

X-2 turned around and saw a teenage rabbit she had long light brown hair, with skin, and she wore a short white shirt with designs on it and white mini skirt and finally white boots.

"Oh my"! X-2 said to himself.

"Doesn't she look hot Marvin"! Yin said.

"Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh". X-2 said several times.

"I think she wants you Marv"! Lilly said.

"How to do know that Lilly"? X-2 asked.

"Because she coming straight to you". Lilly said.

"Really where"? X-2 asked.

"Right behind you silly"! Lilly replied.

"AH"! X-2 said as he looked at Aundrea.

"H-H-H-Hi t-t-t-t-t-there". X-2 said nervously.

"Hello there Marvin". Aundrea said.

"Wait, how did you know my name"? X-2 asked.

"Because I just do everyone knows you as Marvin the Martian". Aundrea replied.

"Oh, I see miss". X-2 said.

"Please, call me Aundrea". She said.

"Right, Aundrea pretty name". X-2 said.

"Thanks". Aundrea said blushing.

"Your Welcome"! X-2 said.

"So, anyway about stopping Widget and Dr. Woe". Yin started.

"What's this about Widget and Dr. Woe"? Aundrea asked.

"Its kinda of a long story, but all of us are to go to that place that Lilly and Lola found today so we can protect the queen". Yin said.

"What queen"? Aundrea asked.

"Queen Shannon". X-2 replied.

"Shannon" Aundrea gasps.

"I know, it's a shock to all of us too"! Lilly said.

"Do you think that Queen Shannon is our friend"? Aundrea asked.

"Maybe, we don't know yet, but we will tomorrow when we go". Yang said.

"OOO, can I go too"? She asked.

"Oh, I don't know, besides you're not a woo foo yet". Daizy replied.

"But I wanna be a woo foo warrior". Aundrea said.

"But do you know how to fight first of all". Daizy asked.

"Huh, of course I can". She replied.

"Really, okay lets see how hard you can punch Marvin". Yang said pointing at him.

"WHAT"!? X-2 yelled.

"WHAT"!? Aundrea yelled.

"I couldn't, I don't want to hit this lovely little fellow who's so innocent". Aundrea said.

Marvin was really shocked at what Aundrea had said out her mouth.

"Really Aundrea, I really don't mind if you punch me in the face, it's the only way to prove if you could be a woo foo warrior like me". X-2 said.

"But, but, I don't want to hurt you, I……I LOVE YOU MARVIN"! Aundrea said.

"Than if you love me, than punch me in the face, please". X-2 said.

"But, but I……"Aundrea paused.

"Do it". X-2 said.

"O-Okay than, I'll do it". Aundrea said.

Aundrea ball up her fists and gave a awesome punch to Marvin's black face. And the punch cause him to fall to the ground.

"..GASPS.."! Aundrea said as she saw Marvin on the ground with a bloody nose.

"Oh my gosh Marvin, are you okay, I'm so sorry". Aundrea said as she kneeled down and pulled out a cloth out her pocket.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine". X-2 said.

Aundrea used the cloth to wipe the little blood on Marvin's nose.

"Are you sure"? Aundrea asked as she pulled him up from the ground.

"So, what did you think about that"? Aundrea asked the woo foos.

"That was AWESOME"! Yang replied.

"Really, Thanks, when I was little I took martial arts". Aundrea said.

"That's cool Aundrea". Lilly said.

"So, does that make me a woo foo warrior"? Aundrea asked.

"Well, Yes, totally"! Yin replied.

"YAY"! Aundrea said. Than Aundrea touched Marvin's cheek and kiss him on the mouth.

Marvin's eyes went really wide, and Aundrea's eyes were closed.

Than they broke apart with Marvin just standing there not moving.

"..GASPS.."! She said.

"Marvin, you okay there". Aundrea said but their was no answer.

"Hello"! Aundrea said as she waved her hand in his face.

Two seconds later Marvin snap back to reality and than fainted.

"OH MY"! Lilly yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER"!? Lilly yelled.

"Nothing, I just kissed him which was a mistake, I swear". Aundrea replied.

"Whatever, some one get me a bucket of water". Lilly said.

"Here"! Harmony said as she handed the bucket of water to her.

Lilly poured it all over Marvin and he jumped up. "Oh my gosh, That's really cold"! X-2 said.

"Marvin, I'm so sorry for what I did, I didn't mean to….kiss you, its just that I was so excited that's all". Aundrea said.

"No, no, its not your fault, its just that I've never had a kiss by a girl before". X-2 said.

"So, you're not mad at me"? Aundrea asked.

"Of course not". X-2 replied.

Aundrea blushed a little bit, but than snap back to reality.

"So, tomorrow we go to that place". Aundrea said.

"Yes". Lilly replied.

"Before we go to sleep can we dance". Aundrea asked.

"Sure"! Yin replied.

"Yeah"! Yang replied.

"Okay"! Yuck replied.

"Of course"! X-2 replied.

"Alright"! Lilly and Lola said together.

"Yes please"! Harmony replied.

"It would be kinda fun if we get some energy". Rihanna replied.

"Totally"! Daizy replied.

"Awesome, the first song is called "Lions, Tigers, and Bears by Jazmine Sullivan" "I love that song its very touching". Aundrea said.

"Okay, here we go". She said.

**I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears (oh my)  
But I'm scared of (loving you)  
I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair (that's right)  
But I'm scared of (loving you)  
Am I the only one who thinks an impossible task?  
Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?  
Why do we love love, when love seems to hate us?**

**Sorry if I sound so filled with gloom  
You say you care and I know you do  
But this is from my experience  
And my conclusion only makes sense  
Just cause I love u and u love me,  
It doesn't mean that that we're meant to be,  
I can climb mountains, swim cross the seas,  
But the most frightening thing is you and me!**

**I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears (oh my)  
But I'm scared of (loving you)  
I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair (that's right)  
But I'm scared of (loving you)  
Am I the only one who thinks an impossible task?  
Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?  
Why do we love Love, when Love seems to hate us?**

**Most circumstances I know my fate  
But in this love thing I don't get the game  
Why does it feel like those who give in,  
They only wind up losing a friend?  
Just cause I love u and u love me,  
It doesn't mean that we'll ever be,  
Fly cross the ocean, sing for the Queen,  
But the most frightening thing is you and me!**

**I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears (oh my)  
But I'm scared of (loving you)  
I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair (that's right)  
But I'm scared of (loving you)  
Am I the only one who thinks an impossible task?  
Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?  
Why do we love Love, when Love seems to hate us?**

**I'm not sure no, I'm not sure  
But if we never try we'll never know  
It's better to have loved than not to love at all  
But trying is worst than to stumble and fall  
And if what we do?  
I'd rather it be with you  
Cause at least there will be  
Sweet memories**

**I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears (oh my)  
But I'm scared of (loving you)  
I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair (that's right)  
But I'm scared of (loving you)  
Am I the only one who thinks an impossible task?  
Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?  
Why do we love love, when love seems to hate us?****  
**

By the time the song was over half of them were standing up with a pose. And the others were down low with a pose.

"That was beautiful". Lola said.

"It sure was Lola". Lilly said.

"Another song, please". X-2 said.

"Okay, this song is called "I stay in love by Mariah Carey" "I love this song, get ready everyone". She said.

**Dying inside cause I can't stand it  
Make or break up  
Can't take this madness  
We don't even really know why  
All I know is baby  
I try and try so hard  
To keep our love alive**

If you dont' know me at this point  
Then I highly doubt you ever will  
I really need you to give me  
That unconditional love I used to feel  
It's no mistaking  
We're just erasing  
From our hearts and minds

And I know we said let go  
But I kept on hanging on  
Inside I know it's over  
You're really gone  
It's killing me  
Cause there ain't nothing  
That I can do  
Baby, I stay in love with you

And I keep on telling myself  
That you'll come back around  
And I try to front like "Oh well"  
Each time you let me down  
See I can't get over you now  
No matter what I do  
But baby, baby  
I stay in love with you

Na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na  
Baby, I stay in love with you

It cuts so deep  
It hurts down to my soul  
My friends tell me  
I ain't the same no more  
We still need each other  
When we stumble and fall  
How we gon' act  
Like what we had  
Ain't nothin' at all now

Hey, what I wanna do is  
Ride shotgun next to you  
With the top down like we used to  
Hit the block  
Proud in the SUV  
We both know our heart is breaking  
Can we learn from our mistakes  
I can't last one moment alone  
Now go I know

We said let go  
But I kept on hanging on  
Inside I know it's over  
You're really gone  
It's killing me  
Cause there ain't nothing  
That I can do  
Baby, I stay in love with you

And I keep on telling myself  
That you'll come back around  
And I try to front like "Oh well"  
Each time you let me down  
See I can't get over you  
Now no matter what I do  
Baby, baby  
I stay in love with you

We said let go  
But I kept on hanging on  
Inside I know it's over  
You're really gone  
It's killing me  
Cause there ain't nothing  
That I can do  
Baby, I stay in love with you

And I keep on telling myself  
That you'll come back around  
And I try to front like "Oh well"  
Each time you let me down  
See I can't get over you  
Now no matter what I do  
But baby, baby  
I stay in love with you

I stay in love  
Love  
Oh, I stay in love.

Than finally all of the woo foos were on top of each other.

"Now I'm ready for an adventure". X-2 said.

"Me too". Aundrea said at the top.

To be Continued.

Do you suppose that queen could be Shannon who was murdered but really wasn't. Or is all of this a dream? Find out in the next chapter.


	16. Knowing The Truth

**Making The Woo Foo Band**

**Chapter 16**

**Knowing the truth**

Okay now that we know that Widget and Dr. Woe had put Shannon in a different place to be away from her children and husband which is not good. The woo foos are out to stop Widget and Dr. Woe from doing their thing. Will they be able to rescue Shannon and stop Widget and Dr. Woe before its too late find right now in chapter 16 here we go. PS This chapter is short this time.

In the place of RainbowWorld in the queen's castle……..

While Queen Shannon was in her room looking at some pictures of her and her family there was a knock at the door.

Shannon sighs. "REBECCA ANSWER THE DOOR, I'LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE!" Queen Shannon shouted as she put her pictures down on her bed.

"YES, YOUR MAJESTY!" Rebecca shouted back as she got up from her bed and ran down the stairs and opened the castle door.

It was Widget and Dr. Woe of course.

Rebecca sighs. "What do you guys want THIS time?" Rebecca asked.

"Revenge, how many times do we have to say THAT!?" Dr. Woe replied.

"I don't know, but the queen is busy right now, so come back later." Rebecca said as she close the door but Dr. Woe put his foot in the door way and said.

"Miss, miss, well whoever you are, we need to see the queen immediately." Dr. Woe said.

"And we wont take no for an answer." Widget added.

"As you wish, come in." She said as she moved out the way.

"YOUR MAJESTY, WIDGET AND DR. WOE ARE HERE!" Rebecca shouted.

Queen Shannon came down the stairs and said. "Widget and Dr. Woe, what do you need THIS time?" She asked.

"REVENGE!" Widget replied.

"Why aren't the woo foos here yet?" Dr. Woe asked.

"How am I suppose to know, all I know is I want to get out of here!" Queen Shannon replied.

"We already told you, you are not leaving here not ever!" Dr. Woe said.

"I hate you, how dare you separate me from my children and my husband, how dare you put Buggy in prison for a crime he didn't commit." Queen Shannon said.

"I hate you too, how dare you marry my ex-husband and have three children, how dare you, you SLUT!" Widget said.

"You're the SLUT!" Queen Shannon said.

"You HORROR!" Widget said.

"You're the HORROR!" Queen Shannon said.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy ladies." Dr. Woe said as he got in between them.

"She started it!" Queen Shannon said.

"No, you started it!" Widget said.

"Hey! Girls! Knock it off IMMEDIATELY!" Dr. Woe said.

"I can't wait until the woo foos get here so they can kick your BUTT!" Queen Shannon said.

"Please, I'll kick their butts first before they can make a move on me." Widget said.

"We'll just see about that!" Queen Shannon said.

"Yeah, I guess we will." Widget said.

Meanwhile at the dojo………

The woo foos were ready for a real adventure this time. To save Shannon and bring her back where she belongs.

"I'm so ready for this mission." Lilly said.

"Me too!" Lola said.

"Me three!" Harmony said.

"WAIT!" Yin shouted.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked.

"What about Buggy, he's still in prison, he has to come out!" Yin replied.

"Yeah, but he has to go to court first." Yuck said.

"Oh yeah, but he has to proven not guilty." X-2 said.

"But Marvin its been weeks and we still haven't heard any news on daddy." Lilly said.

"True, but dad has been lock up for a long time, I say we go to the prison and free him out by helping him to escape." X-2 said.

"Yeah, but how, there's so many guards around how are we gonna." Lilly paused for a minute.

"Lilly, what are you thinking right now?" Rihanna asked.

"I'm thinking this idea I'm thinking now is awesome." Lilly replied.

"EVERYONE HUDDLE UP!" Lilly shouted. Lilly whispered the plan in the group. And they thought it was an awesome idea as well.

"Great plan Lilly!" Aundrea said.

"Don't mention it." Lilly said.

"Now lets get to work!" Yang said.

Meanwhile at the prison……

Buggy was still locked up in prison. He wondered how come he hasn't been to court yet. After all he missed his brother and sister, and Marvin, Lilly, and Lola his children. His friends. And most of all his wife Shannon whom his loves very much.

While Buggy was lying down on his bed. He saw two police officers who looked like two Martians at first he didn't recognized.

"Excuse me, miss and sir I need a favor." Buggy said as he sat up from his bed.

"Yes, yes, what do you need daddy tee hee!" Lilly said.

"Lilly, is that you with Marvin?" Buggy asked.

"Ssh, we're here to free you from prison." Lilly replied.

"You are, that's awesome, cause I'm so ready to get out of here!" Buggy said.

"Just hold on for a second, Marvin stay here with daddy while I go talk to a police officer." Lilly said.

"Okay Lilly." X-2 said.

"Where's she going?" Buggy asked.

"You'll see dad." X-2 replied.

"Excuse me, sir!" Lilly said as she walked up to a male officer.

"Yes miss, what do you need." He asked.

"Yes, you know that green rabbit Buggy who's still locked in prison." Lilly replied.

"Yes, what about him?" He asked.

"Well, I just found out that he can come out of prison for a crime he didn't commit, the judge told me today." Lilly replied.

"Really, prove it!" He said.

"Right, prove it, huh I'll be right back!" Lilly said as she dashed out the prison.

"Guys, we need a fake newspaper or a document to say that Buggy is not guilty for Mom's murder to whom is still alive." Lilly said.

"If you say so, transfoomate!" Harmony said as she created a document saying Buggy is not guilty.

"Cool, be back in a sec." Lilly said as she dashed back into the prison.

"Yes, here's the document about Mr. Buggy sir." Lilly said giving the document to the police officer.

The police officer read the document and said. "Oh yes, yes, he can get free from prison, I tell him now." He said.

"Thank you, now if you will excuse me, me and my partner will be on our way." Lilly said as she told her brother's hand and ran out the prison.

"Mission Accomplished!" Lilly said.

"Awesome, so where's my brother?" Harmony asked.

"He'll be out in a minute Auntie Harmony." Lilly replied.

"Okay." Harmony said.

"Hey everyone!" Buggy said from behind.

"DADDY!" Lola said as she ran up to her father's arms.

"I missed you so much!" Lola said.

"I missed you so much too pumpkin." Buggy said.

"Buggy, aren't you gonna give your baby sister a hug?" Harmony asked.

"Oh yes, come here you." Buggy said as he gave his sister a hug followed by his little brother Yuck as well.

"Buggy we have some good news for you and bad news." Daizy said.

"The good news is Shannon is alive not dead, Lilly and Lola found that out at some new place called RainbowWorld." Yang said.

"And the bad news is Widget and Dr. Woe kept her away from you and the children, so they're behind all of this." Yin said.

"No, no that can't be right Shannon is dead not alive." Buggy said.

"If you don't believe us, ask your own children Lilly and Lola, they'll tell you the truth." Yin said.

"Please, even if I ask them they'll said that their mother is dead right?" Buggy asked.

"No daddy, it's the truth mom is alive, we can prove it to you by taking you to that place RainbowWorld." Lola said.

"Are you serious, Shannon is alive not dead, I'm confused." Buggy said.

"You don't have to be confused, come on we'll all go to RainbowWorld lets go." X-2 said.

"Okay, if you say so." Buggy said.

All the woo foos walked in the city and into the woods that Lilly and Lola went into.

"Here it is, the oak tree." Lola said as they came upon a oak that had swirl of colors.

"Come on, take a jump." Lola said as she jumped into the oak tree. Than Yin, Yang, Yuck, Harmony, Daizy, Marvin, Lilly, Rihanna, Aundrea, and finally Buggy.

All the woo foos were being spin all around in the colors. Until they spotted a door in the center. Lola opened the door and something weird happen to all of them.

Yin wasn't a rabbit anymore, now she was a teenage girl. She had long light pink hair, with white skin, and sapphire eyes, with her purple bow on her ears, and finally she wore her dojo shirt.

Yang wasn't a rabbit anymore, now he was a teenage boy. He had short blue hair, with white skin, and purple eyes, and finally he wore his dojo shirt.

Yuck wasn't a rabbit anymore, now he was a teenage boy. He had short shaggy green hair, with white skin, and amber eyes, and finally he wore his torn dojo shirt.

Harmony wasn't a rabbit anymore, now she was a teenage girl. She had long white hair, with white skin, and blue eyes, and her green bow on her ears, and finally she wore her dojo shirt with her white pants.

Daizy wasn't a rabbit anymore, now she was a teenage girl. She had long light green hair, with white skin, and green eyes, and finally she wore her dojo shirt with purple pants.

Marvin wasn't a martian anymore, now he was a teenage boy. He still wore his helmet, with black skin, with a mouth and a nose, and black eyes, and finally his skirt and his sneakers.

Lilly wasn't a martian anymore, now she was a teenage girl. She had long black hair, with black skin, with a mouth and a nose, and dark blue eyes, and finally her dark blue t-shirt and her dark pink pants with sneakers.

Lola wasn't a rabbit anymore, now she was a little girl. She had long blonde hair, with yellow skin, and green eyes, and finally her white dress with white shoes.

Rihanna wasn't a rabbit anymore, now she was a teenage girl. She had middle black hair that came down to her neck, with brown skin, with brown eyes, and finally her black t-shirt and dark black pants.

Aundrea wasn't a rabbit anymore, now she was a teenage girl. She had long light brown hair, with white skin, with green eyes, and finally light short sleeve shirt and light blue mini skirt.

And finally Buggy wasn't a rabbit anymore, now he was a grown man. He had short light green hair, with white skin, and green eyes, and finally he wore his dojo shirt and green pants.

"This is the place we found her." Lilly said.

"In this castle, right over there." Lola said.

"Come on, we'll take you there." Lilly said leading the way.

Meanwhile at the castle……..

Widget and Dr. Woe were still in the castle waiting for the woo foos to come, so they could reveal their plan.

Shannon was tied up to the bed, her arms and legs were tied up. And their was duck tape on her mouth.

"Don't worry my queen, I'm not going to hurt you, not just yet." Widget said standing over her.

"Widget, I see them coming!" Dr. Woe said.

"Excellent, now get ready to attack, but first lets do the talking than the attacking." Widget said.

"Okay, than." Dr. Woe said.

Than the woo foos busted down the door.

"Where's my mom?" X-2 asked.

"She's right here!" Widget replied moving the covers off of Shannon.

Buggy gasps. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SHANNON!?" Buggy asked-yelling.

"Nothing, not just yet." Dr. Woe replied.

"You better let her go immediately!" Buggy said.

"No way, She's never coming out of this place, not ever!" Widget said.

"First of all, how did she come back to life, and why did you bring her here, you jerks?" Buggy asked.

"Okay, you wanna know, fine than you shall." Widget said.

**Flashback………**

**After I shot Shannon in the chest and was taking to the hospital I was one of the doctors, Dr. Woe had used some medicine to bring her back to life before she was dead. Than I went up to you saying that lie that Shannon is dead and I can't believe you fallin for that fib! After you left the hospital we took Shannon to RainbowWorld to stay forever, and we made her queen of RainbowWorld.**

**Flashback ends……….**

"You are so going to pay for this." Buggy said.

"Why did you do all of this?" Lilly asked.

"For the tenth billion time, REVENGE!" Dr. Woe replied.

"Lilly, stay out of this, this is between me and Widget and Dr. Woe." Buggy said.

"Okay, Daddy." Lilly said.

"I swear, I'll kill you for doing this, you jerks!" Buggy said.

"Listen to me, just give us Shannon and we will be on our way." Yin said.

"Not until we challenge you all in a fight." Dr. Woe said.

"What's the point of fighting you two when you know you're going to lose." Yang said.

"Don't worry, it wont happen again this time, Woe and I are the most powerful woo foo warriors in the world!" Widget said.

"We'll just see about that, WOO FOOS ATTACK!" Yang said.

"NO, NOT ATTACK, LETS PLAY!". Aundrea said stepping in front of Yang.

"WHAT!?"

"You all heard me, instead of fighting, we will have a band, trust me this will work." She said.

"Okay, If you say so Aundrea." Yin said.

"Trust me." Aundrea said.

"Transfoomate." Aundrea said.

Yin, Lilly, Harmony, and Daizy had the pianos.

Yang, Yuck, X-2, and Buggy had the guitars.

Lola had the drums.

And finally Aundrea and Rihanna had the microphones in their hands.

Widget and Dr. Woe had gasped at what they had seen.

"Oh my gosh, how did you know that we were gonna used our music to defeat you all?" Widget asked.

"I guess I'm just smart that's all." Aundrea said.

"Alrighty than, bring it on!" Dr. Woe said.

"TRANSFOOMATION!" Widget said as she had a microphone in her hand.

TRANSFOOMATION!" Dr. Woe said as he had a big guitar in his hand.

"LETS ROCK THIS HOOD!" Rihanna said.

We'll go first." Widget said.

"Fine!" Aundrea said.

"DR. WOE, START THE MUSIC!". She ordered.

When the music started it sounded extremely loud, so loud it hurt the woo foos ears.

**You're gonna be a shining star  
Your fancy clothes, your fancy ca-ars  
And then you'll see, you're gonna go far  
'Cause everyone knows who you a-are**

So live your life (ay), ay ay ay  
You steady chasing that paper  
Just live your life (oh), ay ay ay  
Ain't got no time for no haters

Just live your life (ay), ay ay ay  
No telling where it'll take ya  
Just live your life (oh), ay ay ay  
'Cause I'm a paper chaser

Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)  
Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)

Never mind what haters say, ignore 'em 'til they fade away  
Amazing they ungreatful after all the game I gave away  
Safe to say I paid the way for you cats to get paid today  
You'd still be wasting days away, now had I never saved the day

Consider them my protégé, homage I think they should pay  
Instead of being gracious they violate in a major way  
I never been a hater still I love them in a crazy way  
Some say they sold yah and no they couldn't even work on Labor day

It ain't that they black or white, their hands in areas the shades of grey  
I'm west side anyway, even if I left today and stayed away  
Some move away to make a way, not move away 'cause they afraid  
I brought back to the hood and all you ever did was take away

I pray for patience but they make me want to melt their face away  
Like I once made them spray, now I could make 'em put the K's away  
Been thugging all my life, can't say I don't deserve to take a break  
You would rather see me catch a case and watch my future fade away

You're gonna be a shining star  
Your fancy clothes, your fancy ca-ars  
And then you'll see, you're gonna go far  
'Cause everyone knows who you a-are

So live your life (ay), ay ay ay  
You steady chasing that paper  
Just live your life (oh), ay ay ay  
Ain't got no time for no haters

Just live your life (ay), ay ay ay  
No telling where it'll take ya  
Just live your life (oh), ay ay ay  
'Cause I'm a paper chaser

Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)  
Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)

I'm the opposite of moderate  
Immaculately polished with the spirit of a hustler and the swagger of a college kid  
Allergic to the counterfeit, impartial to the politics  
Articulate but still I'll grab a negro by the collar quick

Whoever having problems with their record sales just holla 'tip  
If that don't work and all else fails then turn around and follow 'tip  
I got love for the game but ay I'm not in love with all of it  
Could do without the fame and rappers nowadays are comically

The hooting and the hollering, back and forth with the arguing  
Where you from, who you know, what you make and what kind of car you in  
Seems as though you lost sight of what's important when depositing  
Them checks into your bank account and you up out of poverty

Your values is in disarray, prioritizing horribly  
Unhappy with the riches 'cause you piss poor morally  
Ignoring all prior advice and fore warning  
And we mighty full of ourselves all of a sudden, aren't we?

You're gonna be a shining star  
Your fancy clothes, your fancy ca-ars  
And then you'll see, you're gonna go far  
'Cause everyone knows who you a-are

So live your life (ay), ay ay ay  
You steady chasing that paper  
Just live your life (oh), ay ay ay  
Ain't got no time for no haters

Just live your life (ay), ay ay ay  
No telling where it'll take ya  
Just live your life (oh), ay ay ay  
'Cause I'm a paper chaser

Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)  
Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)

Got everybody watching what I do  
Come walk in my shoes  
And see the way I'm living if you really want to  
Got my mind on my money and I'm not going nowhere

So keep on getting your paper and keep on climbing  
Look in the mirror and keep on shining  
'Till the game ends, 'till the clock stops  
We gon' post up on the top spot

Living the life, the life  
In a brand new city got my whole team with me  
The life, my life  
I do what I wanna do

I'm living my life, my life  
I will never lose,  
I'm living my life, my life  
And I'm not stopping

So live your life!

By the song was over, Widget had her hand in the air with her microphone. And Dr. Woe still held on to his guitar.

"HA!, BET YOU CAN'T BEAT THAT!" Widget said.

"Yeah, whatever, we'll see about that, MUSIC!" Aundrea said.

By the time the music started, their music was even louder and Widget and Dr. Woe grew weaker and weaker they started melting very slowly.

**I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears (oh my)  
But I'm scared of (loving you)  
I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair (that's right)  
But I'm scared of (loving you)  
Am I the only one who thinks an impossible task?  
Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?  
Why do we love love, when love seems to hate us?**

**Sorry if I sound so filled with gloom  
You say you care and I know you do  
But this is from my experience  
And my conclusion only makes sense  
Just cause I love u and u love me,  
It doesn't mean that that we're meant to be,  
I can climb mountains, swim cross the seas,  
But the most frightening thing is you and me!**

**I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears (oh my)  
But I'm scared of (loving you)  
I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair (that's right)  
But I'm scared of (loving you)  
Am I the only one who thinks an impossible task?  
Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?  
Why do we love Love, when Love seems to hate us?**

**Most circumstances I know my fate  
But in this love thing I don't get the game  
Why does it feel like those who give in,  
They only wind up losing a friend?  
Just cause I love u and u love me,  
It doesn't mean that we'll ever be,  
Fly cross the ocean, sing for the Queen,  
But the most frightening thing is you and me!**

**I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears (oh my)  
But I'm scared of (loving you)  
I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair (that's right)  
But I'm scared of (loving you)  
Am I the only one who thinks an impossible task?  
Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?  
Why do we love Love, when Love seems to hate us?**

**I'm not sure no, I'm not sure  
But if we never try we'll never know  
It's better to have loved than not to love at all  
But trying is worst than to stumble and fall  
And if what we do?  
I'd rather it be with you  
Cause at least there will be  
Sweet memories**

**I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears (oh my)  
But I'm scared of (loving you)  
I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair (that's right)  
But I'm scared of (loving you)  
Am I the only one who thinks an impossible task?  
Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?  
Why do we love love, when love seems to hate us?**

By the time was over Widget and Dr. Woe were gone, they have been defeated by the woo foos.

"Is it over?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, its finally over." X-2 replied.

Than suddenly all of them ended back at the dojo back to their regular selves.

"MOM!" X-2 & Lilly and Lola said together, running up to her with a hug.

"We've missed you so much, we thought we will never see you again." Lilly said.

"I know, I've missed you all very much." Shannon said.

Shannon ran to Buggy and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, than Buggy wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Aw, that is so sweet." Yin said.

"I can't believe we are a family again!" Lilly said.

"Yeah, me too!" X-2 said.

To be continued……


	17. The End

**Making The Woo Foo Band**

**Chapter 17**

**The End**

12 years later…..

Aundrea married Marvin and had one child name Sally.

Lilly and Lola was still in college, Lilly is about to gradate so she can get a good job and move on to marriage.

Rihanna married Yang and had two children named Jordan and Mike.

Finally we have Shannon and Buggy still together enjoying their time together so romantic.

"You know what, before we go, I want to sing one of my favorite songs." Shannon said.

"Okay, sweetie." Buggy said.

"Cool!" She said.

**Remember those walls I built**

**Well baby they're tumbling down**

**And they didn't even put up a fight**

**They didn't even make a sound**

**I found a way to let you in**

**But I never really had a doubt**

**Standing in the light of your halo**

**I got my angel now**

**It's like I've been awakened**

**Every rule I had you breakin'**

**It's the risk that I'm takin'**

**I ain't never gonna shut you out**

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over your face**

**Baby I can feel your halo**

**Pray it won't fade away**

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**I can see your halo (halo) halo**

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**I can see your halo (halo) halo**

**Woah...**

**Hit me like a ray of sun**

**Burning through my darkest night**

**You're the only one that I want**

**Think I'm addicted to your light**

**I swore I'd never fall again**

**But this don't even feel like falling**

**Gravity can't forget**

**To pull me back to the ground again**

**It's like I've been awakened**

**Every rule I had you breakin'**

**The risk that I'm takin'**

**I'm never gonna shut you out**

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over your face**

**Baby I can feel your halo**

**Pray it won't fade away**

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**I can see your halo (halo) halo**

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**I can see your halo (halo) halo**

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**I can see your halo (halo)**

**Halooooo ouuuu**

**Halooooo ouuuu**

**Halooooo ouuuu**

**Ouuuuu ouuuuu ouuuuu**

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over your face**

**Baby I can feel your halo**

**Pray it won't fade away**

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**I can see your halo (halo) halo**

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**I can see your halo (halo) halo**

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**I can see your halo (halo) halo**

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**I can see your halo (halo) halo**

"That was beautiful Shannon." Buggy said.

"Thank you, oh I'll always love you forever." Shannon said.

"Oh, I will always love you forever too baby." Buggy said.

The End.

I will post another story very soon and trust me it was be awesomeness, this time its going to be like a movie well bye!


End file.
